IDGAF
by Sever-Black
Summary: A re-post of my first Kolyat/Shepard romance. My version of their romance if Kolyat had been a member of the crew.
1. Tracking Down The Son

**I have had this story up before, but Fanfiction decided to delete it because I had the word fuck in the summary. A lot of you have asked me to put it back up and I had every intention of doing so right away but my computer broke down for the last month in a half maybe two months. I still need a charger and battery for it but right now I'm able to borrow one for the weekend so maybe I can get the story out at least. I'm making corrections as I re-post making the story run smoother for you so I'll be getting chapters out at odd times. I also have to go to work now so I''ll be working on the rest tonight and posting. **

**For those of you who read my Thane/Shepard story Take Me To Infinity, don't worry I have not given up on the story, like I said before my computer broke down, but I will be finishing and already have some stuff written for both the story and the second part to it.  
**

**Well I hope you all like rereading this story, I was shocked to get the amount of messages about re-posting as I did. If you could write some reviews again i would appreciate it because now I'm starting from scratch with the story in fandom. Those of you who are new readers I hope you enjoy the story =)  
**

"Thane, I lost them in the crowd, the fucking club is too packed, let's head them off at Tallied's apartment." Selene cursed under her breath at failing to keep up with their target. She sprinted on the catwalks, following the directions Bailey had given them to Tallied's apartment. She couldn't see Thane at all, but she knew he was down below, moving as quickly as she was.

Shepard stepped over the stock boy she had just punched in the stomach, causing him to pass out. She didn't want to hurt the kid but she didn't have time to play twenty questions, plus he would be fine after a few minutes. She ran through the next door and was able to see the apartment building in the distance and a ledge a few feet in front of her. She jogged to the ledge, below Tallied and his body guard was making their way to the apartment doors; leaning against a wall near by was a blue scaled drell. Half of him was hidden in the shadows but Selene was able to make out a very tall and well built frame, the same skin tight leathers that she was used to seeing on Thane were also worn by his son. Selene instructed EDI to shut down the cameras in the square, she didn't want any video footage to be taken. She watched as the young drell rubbed his at his eyes tiredly, his full lips turning down in a frown as he stepped from the shadows. Selene had a moment to ponder why he would be going through with this assassination when it was clear he was so conflicted with the action. However, Kolyat pulling his pistol from his hip cut short her thoughts and the Commander acted quickly, pulling her sniper from her back and taking aim.

The shot rang out loud and clear across the court yard, startling the few people walking by, causing everyone to scatter in panic. Selene quickly reloaded, wasting no time in taking out the Krogan, who was trying to see where the shot had originated from and only saw Kolyat. The drell didn't see the Blood Pack guard aim at his head as he himself was trying to figure out who had shot his target. The last bullet flew by Kolyat's face, barely missing him, causing him to duck down in alarm. She smirked as she looked through her eye piece at him.

Kolyat franticly scanned the area in front of him, seeing no one with any sort of fire arm. His eyes traveled to the catwalks, finally spotting a human woman, crouched down with a sniper rifle, looking directly at him. Kolyat could only stare as she stood up and with out any effort, she jumped down from the balcony. The distance between the floor and the balcony had to be a ten foot drop, which would usually cause someone to break their legs, but she just kept on walking towards him. She was clad in all black, black boots, black skin tight jeans, black low cut shirt and a black high color leather jacket. Even her damn hair was black, it came to about her waist and was stick straight, framing a thin, light brown face. Her big full pink lips fit her face well and her straight nose had light freckles across it. Her black eyebrows were thick and had a slight arch to them and under them sat her silver green eyes, which held his gaze unfaltering, rooting him to his kneeled position on the floor. Kolyat could only stare up at her as she stopped three feet from him, his eyes traveled from her boots to her face, noticing the large menacing knife strapped to her thigh and the pistol on her hip. Even through the slight fear and confusion fogging his mind, the male in him couldn't help but notice how attractive her body was; short but thin and athletically built, with shapely hips and a toned stomach. As he met her face, her lips quirked in a small smirk, her sniper rifle was held loosely in one hand.

She tilted her head to the side, the orange scars on her face seemed to glow brighter, "You going to get off the floor or you just going to continue to kneel at my feet?" Selene spoke smoothly.

Her voice had a strange accent to it, one he had never heard. Her words seemed to roll off her tongue with ease. Kolyat was still a bit stunned by her presence, the lights above gave off a kind of silver glow around her that made her appear both ethereal and dangerous. She reminded him of the warrior angles of Arashu his mother would tell him about as a child. When he was young, he had hung on his mother's and father's every word about the god and goddess of old, but when his mother was taken from him in the cruelest manner possible, he stopped believing in those gods. Why should he pray to gods that did not care for him? Why should he believe they were there? The woman in front of him almost made him rethink those questions.

Kolyat shook his head, his face hardening as he stood. _This is a human, not an angel, pull yourself together damn it! _Kolyat towered over the small woman, he was probably a full foot taller than her, standing at 6'3". Kolyat thought about raising his gun to her, which was still in his hand, but that would probably be unwise, so he spoke instead, "What do you want? And why did you kill those men?"

Kolyat was oblivious to the figure behind her, watching from the shadows, where he had been since the first shot had rang out. Selene knew Thane was there and turned to the side, looking over her shoulder to him, jerking her head so he would know to come out.

Her attention went back to Kolyat, "I think this man can answer those questions for you."

Selene moved out of the way, revealing Thane, who was walking towards them.

Kolyat's face fell in shock, then quickly changed to anger as he gritted his teeth, the hand that didn't hold his gun tightened into a fist.

Shepard gave them some space, she placed her sniper on her back, but her hand rested on her pistol just in case Kolyat tried to fire his gun.

Thane stood before his son, she noticed he was about an inch shorter than his boy and now that she was able to get a good look at the blue drell next to his father, she could compare their looks. Kolyat had a more prominent chin then Thane, and his lips were slightly wider and the bottom lip thicker. Kolyat was also made up of varies blues that faded into teal and the ribbing at his neck was a dark purplish red. Other than being much darker than his father in hue, he was the spitting image of Thane; same nose, same dark eyes and same facial markings. Even the freckles and the hexagon shape at the top of his forehead was unmistakably derivative from his father. The only markings that were different were the ones at his cheeks, cutting swirling and jagged edges down his long face.

Selene looked him up and down with her eyes, he was thinner than his father but did not lack for muscle. Drell clothing did little for the imagination so she could see every contour of his body. She remembered she had thought Thane was very attractive when she met him and it turned out the son inherited his father's good looks. One thing was for certain, this one didn't have the stoicism and control Thane did, because he was giving his father a death glare that she was sure might kill him if Kolyat tried hard enough.

"Kolyat." Thane's voice came out as little more than a breath, his expression falling away to worry and uncertainty, not something Selene was used to seeing on her friend.

"This . . . this is a joke. Now, now you show up?" Kolyat couldn't believe that his father was standing before him. His attention went to the human that stood behind his father as he turned his glare on her, "Why did you even bother bringing him? What ever it is you want, you wont accomplish by having my father talk to me." He spat angrily.

Selene narrowed her eyes at him, "I didn't bring him, he brought me. We came to stop you from making a horrible mistake Kolyat, I suggest you listen to what your father has to say, he doesn't have much time in this world."

"What, so you came to get my forgiveness? So you could die in peace or something?" Kolyat spat, glaring at his father.

Thane walked closer to his son. _If I cannot have a relationship with my son, so be it. But Kolyat needs to know everything. _"I came to grant you peace." He whispered. "You're angry because I wasn't there when your mother died." Thane looked lost, but knew this was something he needed to do.

"You weren't there when she was alive, why would you be there when she died?" The young drell snarled at him, the gun at his side lifted, and Shepard did not hesitate. She drew her pistol fast, shooting at the hip, the bullet grazed Kolyat's arm, causing him to drop his gun and hold his arm.

"Oh my gods!" He looked murderously at Shepard, "You fucking bitch!"

Selene smirked at him, putting her pistol in its holster; and just to add insult to injury, she gave Kolyat a wink, "Your lucky that's all I did, I usually kill people who pull guns on my team mates." She didn't think he was actually going to shoot Thane, just probably hold the gun to his head, try and scare him or satisfy his own anger. The young drell probably could have been talked out of it, but Selene was more of the shoot first kind of woman. She wouldn't necessarily kill first but definitely shoot you.

Thane looked down, shaking his head at the Commander's choice of action. He wasn't shocked by any means and he was the one who asked for her help, knowing what she was like. Thane looked to his son, who he held his arm and continued to stare down Shepard as if he wanted to kill her. Thane noticed some blood escape through the boys fingers but the wound was not fatal. "Kolyat." Thane brought his son's attention back on him, "Your mother . . . they killed her to get to me. It was my fault."

Selene wanted to cut in, she wanted to say it wasn't his fault but knew this wasn't the time to try and rid him of his guilt, besides she saw Kolyat drop his hostile expression, his body relaxing a bit.

"What?'" Kolyat's brow ridges turned down in confusion.

Before Thane could answer EDI's voice came over both their comms, loud enough for Kolyat to hear.

"Shepard. My scans are picking up a squad of C-sec officers headed your way, I recommend departing from your current position." The AI's voice almost sounded concerned, if that was possible.

Thane and Selene shared a quick look before they nodded to one another, Shepard looked to Kolyat, who looked lost, "Come on, you two can continue this conversation on the ship. Also, we can get that little cut fixed. Pick your gun up." She turned her back on him, Thane fell in step with her to her left, they both could hear Kolyat right behind them.

"Shepard, how are you going to explain those bodies?" Thane's voice held disproval.

"I had EDI shut down the camera's, Kolyat was never taped and neither was I, The crowed did not see me and Kolyat never fired a shot, I doubt anyone even saw he had a gun." Selene hailed a cab. She grabbed Thane by the neck of his coat, "You seem like you don't like what I did back there."

"It was an interesting solution, shooting them." Thane's voice and face held no emotion, but Selene had spent enough time with him to know that he was put off by what she did.

She pulled a data pad out of her jacket pocket and pressed it into his exposed chest, "Look at this, then tell me what you think. Sit in the back, I don't want him behind me while I drive." She looked over her shoulder at Kolyat, giving him an amused smile.

"Afraid I might kill you, _Commander Shepard?" _He sneered.

_Oh, looks like Jr. knows who I am. _Selene stepped away from Thane to get right in Kolyat's face, well as close as she could since she only came to his shoulder. Thane looked on with concern at what she might do.

"No. I don't want to upset your father more by putting another bullet in you. This time." She stood on her toes in order to get closer, it caused Kolyat to stiffen, she was so close that he could feel her warm breath fan his face, "I might just aim lower." Her eyes looked down at his waist as she whispered her words. Kolyat winced slightly at what she implied, he turned his stance a bit to better cover himself. She laughed at him, a cheerful one that was completely unfitting for the encounter they were having.

"Come on you two." She jerked her head to the car, closing the doors once everyone was in and she took off into traffic.

Thane sat in the back, reading over the data pad that Selene had given him, his face growing more disturbed as he read. Selene looked over at her front seat passenger, noticing his holo belt wasn't on.

Shepard returned her attention back to the traffic, not looking at Kolyat as she spoke, "Put you seat belt on."

Kolyat looked at her, his face mirroring defiance, "No."

Selene looked at him, meeting his gaze dead on, "Now."

Kolyat leaned over towards her, "No."

Shepard clenched her jaw in order to keep the smile from her face, she looked back out the front window, "Fine, have it your way. Thane is your belt on?"

Thane didn't want to answer, he knew what was coming and she had already shot his son, he didn't want to help aid in causing him more pain, but there was a part of him that felt his rude son deserved what was coming to him, so he answer Shepard, "Yes Commander." Thane's hands tightened over the seat and arm rest.

Selene allowed the smile to grace her lips before slamming on the brakes. Kolyat flew forward, hitting his head into the window, he yelled in pain as he clutched his forehead. Shepard didn't stop there, she pushed on the gas, reaching high speeds in seconds, Kolyat flew back in his seat, knocking the wind out of him. Selene made a sharp turn, Thane had to tighten up in order to stay in his seat, poor Kolyat went right back into the window, only this time it was the side one, his face knocking against the glass loudly. Shepard had a large grin on her face now, loving not only driving but teaching the young drell next to her a lesson.

She finally slowed as she came back into traffic, a pleased expression on her face as she looked at Kolyat beside her, slumped in his seat and breathing hard. It looked like he had a bruise forming on his head, the scales turning a darker color. His lip was split but nothing that would leave a scar. He looked over at her with narrowed eyes and a slightly gaping mouth as he sucked in air, his hand coming up to press the button that activated his holo belt.

"There! Are you happy?" He asked her, straightening in his seat.

"No, but now I know you wont go through the window if something happens." She stated with amusement, looking away from him.

Kolyat wanted to call her a crazy bitch but thought better of it. He had taken enough abuse from this woman, whom he had only met twenty minutes ago. It had surprised him to hear his father say her name. Shepard, Commander Shepard. The same Shepard who was the Savior of the Citadel and survivor on Akuz, the only survivor. He had heard stories about her, of her bravery, her ruthlessness, her kindness, but none of the stories had prepared him for the real thing. Kolyat sat back in his seat and stared out the window, this day had not ended up the way he planed, he was sitting in a car with the Great, and crazy, Commander Shepard and his father who had abandoned him, going to some ship in order to hide from C-sec. _What the hell have I gotten into?_

* * *

The group came out of the decontamination chamber and stepped onto the CIC. Kolyat stood behind his father and the Commander as he stared down the long hall of chairs, occupied by many crewmen operating the ship together. To the left was the main pilot, who swung around in his chair in order to walk over to them. He had a limp to his step and was hunched over on one side.

He had a cocky smile on his face as he addressed his father, "So Krios, is this your baby boy?" His brows crinkled in confusion for a second as he looked at Kolyat, then the smile returned as he moved his attention to Shepard, "Let me guess, you shot him, then did that to his face."

Selene returned his smile, "Yes." She said simply. She turned to Kolyat, causing him to lean back from her slightly, giving her a weary look, his bloody had still covering his arm. His appearance just made her laugh, "Kolyat this is the ship's pilot, Joker."

Kolyat looked at the man, only nodding slightly, which seemed like the right thing to do because the human did not offer his hand to shake.

Joker tipped his hat to the drell, then spoke to the Commander, "Shepard, EDI says C-sec discovered the bodies, no witnesses know what happened only saying they saw shots from the distance, they couldn't even pin point where, but they did give a description of a woman in black talking with two drell walking away from the scene. I think you will be expecting company."

Selene nodded her head, folding her arms lightly across her chest, "It would have been coming regardless of the ID, Bailey knew we were going after Kolyat and he knows where to find me."

Thane looked down at her beside him, "You do not seem particularly concerned about that Selene?" Thane was worried the C-sec captain would blame Kolyat, he did not want his son to go to prison, and if that happened he was blaming Shepard.

Shepard gave her friend a smile and nudged him with her shoulder, "Come on Thane, relax. Remember who your speaking to, I get shit done, and it's always done my way." She winked at him, noticing the corners of his lips pull up slightly.

Kolyat was looking at the two with confusion, it was strange to see his father act this way, hell it was strange to see his father at all. He wondered what exactly his relationship with the human woman was, because they seemed very close. This made him scowl, but before he could continue his thoughts, Shepard spoke.

Selene placed a hand on Thane's shoulder, "Now, go speak with your son." She nodded down the hallway.

Thane nodded in return, turning towards Kolyat he told him to follow, which surprisingly Kolyat did with out protest.

Selene watched them go, disappearing in the elevator to the crew deck.

She spoke to herself in a whisper, "Please. Listen to your father."

She turned to Joker, who was leaning against the archway, "So, what happened?"


	2. Specter's Duty

Shepard finished up her story about retrieving Kolyat, she even explained what she had found on Tallied, which explained why she had killed the turian. Garrus and Kelly had joined Selene and Joker as she retold the story. They all wore amused expressions by the end, thinking it was funny how she had used the boy as a crash test dummy.

"I was wondering why his lip was cut," Kelly commented. Her eyes narrowed mischievously as she looked to the Commander, a grin playing on her lips, "You know, Kolyat is just as handsome as his father. Wouldn't you agree Shepard?" Kelly questioned slyly.

Selene rolled her eyes at the women. The Yeomen had been trying to figure out her relationship with Thane for months. Selene gave her no details about their relationship, allowing the woman to think what she wanted. She found it particularly funny when she heard rumors about her and the assassin, ranging from just being friends to they have been sleeping together the whole time. Selene knew Kelly wasn't the only person on the ship who gossiped about them, nor was she the only one who wanted to know more about their relationship, so she couldn't pinpoint where the rumors were coming from. Hell, Thane wasn't even the only male there were rumors about. Some people thought she was with Garrus, some thought it was Jacob, she had even heard that Grunt and Zaeed were possible candidates for her. The last two made her shudder, Grunt was becoming more of a son to her, especially after the Rite they completed a month ago. Zaeed was just a crazy old mercenary that she liked swapping stories with and learning what she could from him, in a way he was the grandfather she never had, so to think that people thought they might be together was disgusting. As for Garrus, Thane, and Jacob, she could see the appeal, they were all handsome men in their own right and she spent a great deal with all of them. But Thane was always seen with her where ever she went, so that was why he was receiving the brunt of the rumors. Garrus _would _be by her side as well the majority of the time too, but sometimes his calibrations took up a great deal of his time, so it just left her and Thane.

As for their relationship, it was strictly platonic. They had become extremely close in the few months they had been working together. Selene found him very interesting and his stoic manor made it even better when she joked around with him. She would throw sarcastic remarks to him constantly trying to get a rise out of him. When she finally did, his look was priceless and well worth the effort. She had learned that he had quite the sense of humor when you got to know him, and was able to figure out that he was actually joking. Also, he liked to shit talk when sparring, he had kicked her ass many times on the mats in the Cargo Bay but she was learning fast and now could hold her own with the assassin, but his smirking face and sarcastic remarks would cause her to lose focus or laugh in the beginning and that's when he would strike.

Thane had also told her about his wife and son, her heart went out to the man. She herself had told him about her twisted past back on Earth, about her dead beat dad and submissive mother. He had listened to her story wordlessly and without that judgmental look she was so used to everyone giving her when her past was brought up. He did not sympathies with her and she didn't do the same with him, neither one of them wanted sympathy. But they both were there for each other and Selene made it a point to help her friend move past his grief and guilt. She had already moved on from hers, the scars were still there of course, you could never completely be rid of them but they could heal, and hopefully, reuniting Thane with his son would help the healing process. Thane had already began to heal thankfully, he was opening up with the crew and smiling more and gaining a personality the longer he was on the ship, and Selene was pleased to see it. She prayed his asshole of a son cooperated and didn't set Thane back in what he called his 'battle sleep'.

Selene jumped down from the box she had been seated on as she calmly looked at Kelly, "I notice that Kolyat looks a lot like Thane but the scales, I wonder if he got them from his mother or just no two drell have the same coloring?" She trailed off looking to the elevator.

Kelly's eyes turned to slits as she looked to the Commander; annoyed that she wasn't able to get the answer she wanted from the woman. The only thing that had come close to an answer on whether or not the Commander saw Thane as an attractive man or a potential love interest was when she told her dangerous men fit right into her life. That still hadn't said anything about Thane, just that she liked dangerous men, which was the majority of the crew.

Garrus stepped in before Kelly could get off another question, "I remember seeing a few drell in my time with C-sec. Children do get their looks from both parents, so it's very likely that his mother had similar coloring to him. But he defiantly gets most of his features from his father. It was strange to see them side by side, the boy has so much emotion playing on his face that it's hard to believe that he's Thane's son."

Selene turned her head to Garrus, nodding in agreement, "That's what I thought. I was starting to think being stone faced and devoid of emotion was a drell thing. Turns out it's a Thane thing."

"What's a Thane thing?" The assassin's voice sounded directly behind her, causing Selene to flinch slightly.

"God damn it Thane. Why?" She asked, annoyed by how easily he was able to sneak up on her. She knew he did it on purpose and fucking Garrus hadn't even warned her. Those bastards were going to send her to an early grave, but not before she sent them to theirs.

Thane's lips turned up in a smug grin as he stood beside her, also giving her a great view of the right side of his face, a diagonal cut ran across his high cheek bone.

Shepard chuckled as she ran a finger along the cut, lightly, but pressing down harder before stepping back avoiding the halfhearted back hand coming from the assassin. Selene laughed harder as Thane growled at her, "Did your little bundle of attitude catch you with a hook?" She mocked teasingly.

Thane narrowed his eyes at her as bright red blood ran down his cheek, thanks to her pushing on it, "A moment of anger was let out, but he didn't do any real damage. He even apologized when I left him in the medical bay."

Selene crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the crate she had been on, "Did you add on to the damage I already caused?"

Thane clasped his hands behind his back as he answered, "No, I did not. He needed to get the bullet wound cleaned and some time away from me to process our talk."

Selene's eyes softened as she addressed her friend, her voice tinged with concern, "How did it go?"

The rest of the group looked at him eagerly, mirroring the Commander's look of concern. Thane never ceased to be surprised and amazed at how much the crew acted like a family, and it was all because of the Commander, "Better than expected, but our problems . . . it will take more than just one talk to fix them. We will continue speaking, work on our relationship." Thane relaxed his stance, a sigh escaped his lips as he looked to the ground, giving away to the other concerns he had. Thane retuned his gaze to Selene who was looking at him expectantly, "Shepard, there is another matter we must discuss. Kolyat has made a request of you."

Selene's brows lifted in surprise and curiosity. _What would he want from me?_ She stepped closer to Thane, seeing that this was a troubling topic that he did not want to revealed, "Thane, what is it?"

Thane stared into the Commander's silver green eyes, "Kolyat asks . . ."

Thane was cut off by EDI's voice coming from the holo cipher next to Joker, " I am sorry for the interruption . Shepard, Captain Bailey and two other C-sec officers are here to see you. They are requesting entrance to the ship."

Selene stared at Thane for a half a second more, her look promising they would continue their discussion after they dealt with Bailey. The Commander turned to EDI telling her to tell the C-sec captain that she would meet him out there. She moved to the door, Thane and Garrus following right behind her without any orders.

"Hello again Commander, I don't doubt the reason why I am here is already known?" Bailey's rough voice greeted her. A human woman and a Turian stood on either side of him, none of them had their guns out so she guessed that was a good sign.

Selene gave the man a pleasant smile, "Yes captain I do know why you are here."

"Then you know I need to speak with the boy." Bailey looked at her with regret, not wanting to do what he thought he had to. She appreciated that.

She felt Thane's eyes on her, his worry was obvious to her but with out even looking his way she knew his outward appearance would give nothing away. He was scared for his son, and he would do what he had to, to keep the officers from taking his son.

"Let me ask you something Bailey. Do you have any evidence of Kolyat shooting Tallied? Any video footage, witnesses, or even a gun, maybe as proof?" Shepard calmly asked the captain, her small smile still in place.

Bailey rubbed his eyes tiredly, "No I do not. All we know is that he was the only one who was hired to kill the man."

Shepard's smile didn't falter, "Ah, so you're just going off the info I found. I see, ok. Why do you need to see him?" She asked with an arched brow.

Bailey looked confused for a moment and slightly annoyed, "He is the only suspect I have for Tallied being dead. I have to question him."

Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, confidence evident, "Suspect huh? Well what if I could give you the name of the real killer?"

The captain narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Would it be the right name?"

Selene laughed lightly, "Yes captain it will be."

Bailey took in a deep breath and let it out, "Alright, but I make no promises of not having to question the boy."

Selene uncrossed her arms, nodding to the man.

"Who's the killer?" He asked.

Thane was having a mini panic attack on the inside, not knowing what Selene had planned. He knew she would do what she could to keep Kolyat from being taken. She was the one who had killed the Turian after all. She wouldn't let Kolyat take the blame, but he wasn't seeing any way out of this. Kolyat was the known person to be hired to kill the man and now he was dead. The only way his son would not be blamed for Tallied's death was for Shepard to give herself up, and they couldn't do that.

"Me." Selene stated simply next to him.

_Apparently she can. _Thane thought incredulously.


	3. A Request

Bailey blinked multiple times at the Commander, not knowing what to think of her at that moment. She was giving him a calm smile, showing no hostility, her men weren't even armed while his had side arms at least. He was at a loss of what to do a few seconds, he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, though he suspected she was by the look in her eyes. He didn't know if she had a plan here because he was very much aware that she wasn't letting him take her way. He wasn't even sure he could, she was a known Specter before she died and he had seen that the Council had reinstated her. All he could do now is make sure she wasn't lying and ask why she had killed the man.

"Alright Shepard. Lets say I believe you. Why did you kill him?" Bailey asked her.

Selene turned her head towards Thane next to her, "Do you have the info I gave you?"

Thane pulled the holo pad from his jacket, a disgusted look graced his features just enough for Selene to notice. She took the holo from him and offered it to Bailey. The C-sec captain had to walk closer to her in order to take the info from her, he looked down and began to read in front of her.

Selene watched as the man's face changed from mild curiosity, to confusion, to shock, and finally, disgust and she was sure there was some anger in his eyes as well. When he looked up to her she was not smiling anymore, her face serious as she stared up at him.

Bailey's voice was thick with unrestraint emotion, he spoke low so his people wouldn't hear, "That son-of-bitch deserved to die Shepard." He stepped back after returning the data pad, schooling his features to a more neutral look. "We still need proof it was you who killed Tallied, you are a specter so I can't do anything about you killing a criminal you were hunting down." He looked at her pointedly at the end. Selene understood why he had added that she was the one hunting him down, if C-sec thought she had been out to get the criminal than she was only doing her Specter duty.

Selene turned to Garrus this time, "Go get my sniper." Garrus disappeared with out a word. Selene turned back to the C-sec officers, "I'm guessing you guys haven't identified the bullet in either of the corpses, when you do you will find that they are sniper rifle rounds and match up to my exact sniper rounds and model. Kolyat didn't even have a sniper in his possession, only a pistol. As you know, wounds from close range to short range are different, you will be able to tell that they were killed from long range. If you go hunt down any leads from the area someone might be able to tell shots came from the balcony I was at and check your catwalk cameras, you will see me running around there. Should be all the proof you need."

Garrus came back holding her sniper, he handed it to the Commander who handed it over to the human officer, "I expect that back by tomorrow." She gave Bailey a warning look. Garrus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, no one fucked with Selene's sniper rifle.

"Thank you Commander, we will get that back to you tomorrow afternoon. We might need the boy just so he can testify as a witness. Don't worry, I'm going to clear him from our databases right away, nothing will be recorded on him but his testimony and that is whether or not the shots came from above, that's all" Bailey reassured both Thane and Selene who nodded to the Captain.

"Thank you captain, just let us know if you need him or not. I will see you tomorrow with my sniper rifle."

Selene raised her hand in farewell as her two crew members and her turned back into the ship. Selene had a smirk on her face as she looked at the door to the CIC, the decontamination beam passing over the trio as they waited for the cycle to end. Thane knew why she had that cocky grin on her face, it was for him. She knew he had been a nervous wreak that whole time and she had had that planed the whole time. _Bitch, _he thought to himself.

Selene was the first to walk through the doors, the three men following behind, "Well boys, our business here is almost done. We dealt with Sidonis and rescued your pain in the ass son, now we just relax for tonight."

Selene's head turned toward the elevators when she noticed the doors opening, Kolyat stepped through them, absent of his leather jacket. The blue, black and silver vest he wore showed off his now bandaged arm, but also succeeded in showing off the rest of him. His shoulders were broad like Thane's, his arms had the same black stripes winding down them, his muscles were lightly defined, not nearly as thick as his father's though and his body had a nice v-shape. The muscles of his chest and abs showed more through the thinner material of his vest than Thane's thicker material. All and all he made for a pleasing sight and for the second time that day Selene couldn't help notice how very attractive the young drell was. Shepard wasn't the only one, Kelly was staring at his back with big dreamy eyes as he walked to the front of the ship, other female crewmembers gave him approving side ways glances as well, but still not the effect Thane had received when fist boarding the ship. Women had stopped dead in their tracks to get a look at him. It had been worse when Selene and the assassin had been sparing and he striped off his jacket and vest, every woman on the ship had been down there or had been looking through the windows above. Selene saw nothing wrong in her noticing the attractiveness of the male crewmembers or Kolyat, didn't mean anything just meant she was a normal woman with eyes.

Kolyat made his way towards them, his face not showing any emotion. He came to stop in front of them, his brows crinkling in confusion at his father's face, "Why do you have blood going down your face, it wasn't bleeding when you left?"

Thane turned his head to Selene, narrowing his eyes at the woman. Shepard just winked at him, a smug look on her face. Kolyat realized the Commander must have cause his father to bleed, how, he did not know.

The interaction between the two annoyed Kolyat to no end so he asked his next question quickly, the irritation he felt towards the two coming through his voice, "Did you ask her yet?"

Thane's face became unreadable, his jaw tightening slightly when he was reminded of what his son had asked. Selene tilted her head to the side, then turned fully to Kolyat, who looked down at her with mistrust.

"What did you want to ask me?" Selene asked in a serious tone.

Kolyat grew nervous, his eyes traveled to the ground as he tried to find the words to say. _Guess I should just come right out with it. _Kolyat looked into her eyes, the silver and green were the oddest color he had seen on a person. They reminded him of rain on leaves, like the rain drops he would wake up to in the mornings back on Kahje. His face relaxed as he stared into her eyes, remembering better times. Selene could actually look into the drell's face and see no anger or hostility present, he looked almost like he was at peace, there was something more pleasant about his face when he looked like that.

Kolyat shook his head lightly, looking down at her with renewed purpose, the annoyance and anger not returning to his face as he spoke politely, "I wish to join your crew."


	4. Earning Your Place

Selene had not been expecting that one. Her eyes grew large in shock, her lips parting slightly, but no sound came forth. Her head snapped to Thane to gage his response. The older drell had his brows drawn together for some reason, studying his son instead of reacting to the request Kolyat had made of the Commander.

Thane was trying to figure out what in the galaxy had passed between Selene and his son. He had seen the look in his son's eyes as if he had just found the answers to all his problems in the Commander. Selene had looked at Kolyat with a hint of wonder in her eyes, both probably hadn't even noticed the smallest of smiles on either of their faces. Garrus and Joker appeared to be unaware of the exchange as well, causing Thane to question his sanity in that second.

"Thane." The Commander said for a second time, still not getting a response. So she was forced to do the first thing that came to mind, which was smack the drell over the head. _Yeah, that got you to pay attention didn't it you green bastard, now help me with your crazy son, _she thought franticly in her head, as Thane finally acknowledged her.

"What are you caught in a memory, did you just hear what he asked me?" Selene looked at him irritated.

"He wishes to join the crew. This is what I tried telling you before." Thane responded.

"And what's your take on this?" Shepard asked her friend.

Thane's face turned away then back again, not looking to his son at all, "I do not approve. I do not want my son killing and in this line of work, nor do I want him in this kind of danger." He finally looked to Kolyat, the defiant expression already forming on the young mans face. Thane continued before Kolyat could say anything, "However, Kolyat is no longer a child, he can make his own decisions and this is your ship Commander." Thane clasped his hands behind his back, his back straitening as he looked down at Shepard in front of him, "Either way, you have my loyalty Selene." Thane didn't want the fear of him hating her or not being loyal to her compromise her decision. There were pros and cons that Thane could see to Kolyat being here. He would be able to be close to his son and work on their relationship and he could protect him from harm. The con was that Kolyat would be in more danger here than anywhere else, theoretically. Then again, that was the same mistake he had made with his mother, thinking she would be safe while he was away. Thane had conflicting thoughts on the matter and would leave it up to Selene.

Shepard took a deep breath before turning her eyes up to Kolyat, he looked down at her, his gaze meaningful and intense. She could see he really wanted to be here. For his father maybe? To help make a difference? Having no place to go, or maybe a combination of the three? Selene didn't care, what she cared about is if he could be of help, take care of himself or be trained to do so. An idea formed in her head and her eyes looked him over.

Kolyat's gaze faltered and his brow ridges shifter in self consciousness as the woman inspected him, walking around him. Thane didn't know what Selene was doing, her eyes held that look in them that showed she was thinking hard. He almost laughed at his son's expression of nervousness at being stared at by the Commander, his neck grew brighter in color with his embarrassment, his eyes shifting to see what she was doing without actually moving. Finally, Shepard stopped in front of him, she was very close and he could smell a sweet scent coming from her, he had no clue what it was but it made him want to close his eyes and lean in closer to smell it better.

Selene gave him a calculated look before speaking, "Can you fight?"

Kolyat didn't know what to say to that. He had taken lessons as a child, his mother believed everyone should know some form of self defense, but he had stopped once she had died. He had been in a few brawls with school mates, ones who teased him about not having a father around, saying he would never learn to be a real man when he grew up. His fists clenched at his side as he remember what they had said, how he had struck out at them, braking the purple drell's nose and the white ones arm. His mom had chastised him greatly, punishing him by taking away his video game. She couldn't understand what would cause him to act out like that, he had refused to tell her, and had refused to tell his father when he had come back. He sort of always suspected his father knew though, he had went into town the next day and bought him a knew game, telling him it would be their secrete. Kolyat had smiled up at his father and jumped into his arms as he twirled him around. Thane had stayed a whole mouth that time, some of the best memories he had of his father were from that month, before he left again, not returning for another five, not the longest he had been gone but still enough to confuse the young child and leave him feeling alone.

Kolyat came out of his silent memory, his eyes fluttering as he took in his surroundings. Selene waited patiently, she knew what solipsism looked like so she waited for him to recover.

Kolyat looked at his face unsure, "I used to take lessons, but haven't for ten years. I guess I can throw a decent punch, look at my father's face." He nodded to Thane.

Selene let out a quick laugh looking over at Thane, who was irritated by being the subject of amusement. Kolyat actually gave him a small smile before looking back at the Commander. Shepard liked the smile on his face, she wondered what he would like if he gave a real one.

Selene cleared her head of those thoughts, not knowing where they came from, she composed her face into her Commander look, "Well let's see what you got. You take me down, your part of the crew."

Kolyat's eyes grew in shock, "But there's no way I can beat you."

Selene smiled at him, "I didn't say you had to beat me, I said take me down. Three second count, both my shoulders on the mat. No time limit, you fight tell you cant fight anymore." She didn't wait for his response, she started to walk past him, calling over her shoulder to him, "You might want to barrow some comfortable cloths, you can ask your father how hard it is to get drell blood out of those leather cloths." With that last comment she walked past the galaxy map, the male crew members all turned their heads as she walked past them, Kolyat could see the appreciative looks they were giving her back, most were staring at her ass as she walked. Kolyat couldn't help notice the way her hips swayed as she walked, a soldier should not be able to walk like that. Combining that walk with her deadly gun skills and she was trouble waiting to happen.

Kolyat had a worried look on his face at the same time he was check the woman out, thankfully Thane was only able to see the worry in his eyes and he stepped closer to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, I think you will fit into my work out pants at least, your going to want to not wear a shirt." Thane spoke to his son.

Kolyat turned his eye's to his father, "Why?"

Thane gave him a weary smile as he led his son to the elevator, "Because she will use anything she can against you, you don't want her to get a grip on your shirt, she will be able to pull you around easier." Thane and Kolyat walked into the elevator side by side, Thane pressed the button for the crew deck, "Though, I guarantee you will have nail marks on you by the time this is over."

Kolyat looked at his father sharply before the doors closed. Kelly looked over her shoulder, then typed out a quick message sending it to all the crew members on the ship.

* * *

Selene made her way down to the cargo bay, she rocked back and froth on her feet as she waited for the elevator to stop. When the doors came open she was forced to stop after only taking two steppes out of the doors, she looked around in confusion, then rolled her eyes at everyone who was filed around the windows to the cargo bay. She looked down into the area seeing all the members of the squad, Kolyat and Thane down their as well. Selene noticed Thane had Kolyat not wearing a shirt, smart man, he knew her fighting style and knew she would use anything to her advantage.

She took a few seconds to take in Kolyat's body, his blue scales shined in the light and his black marks were similar to that of his fathers but the purple-red areas on his body were in different places. He had a splatter of purple-red down both the sides of his ribs and it outlined his defined abs, thickening down the middle line and disappearing in the lining of his slightly baggy black sweat pants.

She knew from Thane's lessons these were sensitive areas and like target spots for her, one reason why he should have kept a shirt on, but lucky for Kolyat his were on the toughest parts of his body. Drell had seventeen sets of ribs, humans only had twelve meaning drell were better protected along their torsos and their rib cage were spaced very closed together when it reached the sides of the stomach, so those highlighted areas on his body were going to be tough to work with. His abs were going to feel none of her blows if she didn't hit him right, the denser muscle making it hard for normal humans to fight them. Drell were the ideal fighters really, lucky for Shepard she had been brought back with a couple of upgrades and Thane's teachings would help as well.

"Yeah, bet you wished you didn't teach me now don't you Thane?" Shepard mumbled under her breath, an amused look on her face.

The crowed of crewmen cheered as she walked past, some slapping her on the back, telling her to kick the drell's ass. It was all good naturedly of course, most of the crew had become close with the alien crew members and those who still had mixed feelings were wise to keep it to themselves.

Kolyat looked past his father's shoulder, his instructions falling on deaf ears as he watched the Commander walk through the doors. Kolyat felt his mouth grow dry as his eyes grew a bit bigger. Thane looked over his shoulder and saw what caused his son to react in such a way, his eyes taking in the Commander. _Well, she is a beautiful woman. I can't blame him. Too bad she is about to knock that look off his face. _Thane had to come to terms with the fact that his son was no longer a little boy anymore and was now a full grown man, he was fully grown into his markings and head spikes, and he understood why the young man would be attracted to the Commander, but right now he needed to focus.

Kolyat couldn't tare his eyes from the woman. Her small curvy frame walked over to the large group of spectators, her smile large as she laughed at something the turian said. He scanned his eyes over her body, she wore black sweat pants like his own, only she had hers rolled to her knees, showing off her muscular, tan legs. A tattoo of a circle with a animals paw print on the canvas like material was on her leg, beads and sticks decorated around the design as two feathers twisted down from the circle. One feather was colored purple and white and the other black and red. As his eyes traveled from her right leg to her hips he could see two other tattoos peaking out of the top of her pants, he could see the tops of both, they were a plain black and gray color, he wasn't able to make out what they were however. Her torso was exposed, due to her only top covering being a black sports bra, so he could clearly see the side tattoo she had of roses in a deep red and some black going down the right side of her rib cage, swirls decorated around the flowers causing an amazing picture. She also had an N7 logo on her right bicep and on the top of her left forearm was a diagonal wooden stick with a horizontal one going through it. He was shocked by the amount of art work, but thought her to still be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. _Ok, when did I start having a thing for humans? Stop looking at her, you need to figure out how your going to beat her, not about how great she looks in that top or how smooth her skin looked or . . .Stop it! Oh great now I'm arguing with myself. _Kolyat snapped his gaze away from her, looking to his father who had a knowing look on his face. _Fuck!_

"What?" Kolyat growled at him, a little to defensively.

"Staring at her isn't going to save you from the beating she is about to give you. You want to be here, prove you deserve to be Kolyat. She is extremely fast and even more powerful, she knows how to fight drell and can hold her own with me. You will lose here, but you only need to take her down and give her a good showing." Thane instructed him. His father's face grew even more serious, "Do not be ruled by your emotions or attractions, she is beautiful yes but she will put you through a wall in a manor of seconds. Do not get distracted."

Kolyat was taken back by his father admitting she was beautiful, his face growing a little angry, "What is your relationship with the human anyway? Is she replacing mom, have you forgotten her? Perhaps the human removed her memory by occupying your bed?" Kolyat's voice thickened with venom as he glared at his father

Thane's face gave away to surprise, then to anger, the first that Kolyat had seen, "Selene and I are friends, and she has saved my life many times and saved yours as well, so show her some respect, or I shall teach you to." Thane got right in his sons face, " And I have never touched another woman since marrying your mother nor do I plan to, even with her returning to the sea, so do not ever imply that I have forgotten your mother."

Kolyat lowered his head in shame, this was still all knew being with his father. There long talk had helped ease some pain but nothing was going to change dramatically in only a few hours, so being instructed by him now, seeing his interaction with Shepard it was just too much for him to process, so he lashed out in anger, saying stupid and horrible things. He might not have forgiven his father but his mother would not have wanted him to act this way, she would have wanted him to renew their relationship and the only way he could do that properly was by acting like himself, not the hatful mess that he had been for the last few years.

That comment had been uncalled for and he was ashamed, "Father, I am sorry. Mom wouldn't have wanted me to say that and I owe Shepard for her help; and you." Kolyat looked into his fathers eyes, thankful the older man's face was softening and the anger was gone. He had probably been lucky he hadn't been hit.

"You owe me nothing, I only wanted to grant you peace. Hopefully if you pass this test, we will have a better chance at fixing our problems and having a real relationship." Thane spoke softly to his son.

Kolyat gave him an awkward smile, "I would like that." It was one of the reason why he wanted to be here in the first place.

Both men's heads turned as Shepard call from across the mats, "You ready Krios?" The woman was slipping on fingerless black gloves as she sauntered over to the middle of the mats.

Kolyat looked to his father one last time, receiving a good luck from the man before he stepped to the side. Kolyat breathed in to clear his mind, pulling on his own fingerless gray gloves as he walked to the center, to stand before Shepard.

Selene smiled up at him, seeing nervousness in his eyes but no fear, that was good, her team needed to not show fear in a fight. Having fear for others was expected and good, they all had people out there and they all cared for one another in someway, so fear for others was common, that gave you a reason to fight harder for the person next to you and the ones that weren't. On this mat it was only Kolyat and her, so he had no one to fear for.

"You ready?" She asked again.

"Yes." Kolyat answered simply, his deep vibrating voice caused her to smile just a bit more. It was different from his father's she realized.

"Good." Shepard looked to the group behind her. Jack was sitting on the highest crates, a menacing smile on her face, Grunt stood below her, his face eager for the fight to start, Garrus, Tali, Legion, Zaeed, Mordian, and Samara sat at a table looking on with curious faces, Miranda, Jacob, Kelly, Kasumi, Donnelly and Gabriela sat at the adjacent table wearing similar looks. A few other crew men like Gardner stood around talking and placing bets. She watched Thane come around and sit next to Garrus, worry creasing his brows as the big turian slapped him on the back and said something.

"Jack, count it out!" Selene called.

"One."

Selene stepped three steps back from Kolyat, her hands at her sides.

"Two"

Kolyat turned his body to the side, looking at her dead on.

"Three"

They both took a breath, determination in both there eyes now. Shepard flexed her fingers.

"Fight!"


	5. Welcome To The Normandy

Kolyat's six years of training was vivid in his head as he stepped to attack first. He dropped to he hands quickly, sweeping at the woman's legs, trying to take her to the floor. Shepard jumped, avoiding his kick, her own kick aimed for his face. Kolyat was able to roll out of the way, gracefully getting to his feet in time to block her punch to his side. Drell fighting techniques were much like ninjutsu so Kolyat was quick, agile and controlled for his size, but Selene was well trained in man fighting styles so Kolyat would have to time his moves perfect if he hoped to have an chance of even landing a shot.

They moved across the mat like that for some time, the only thing Kolyat was able to do really was bob and weave as her attacks kept coming. Kolyat learned quickly that there was a problem he hadn't foreseen about fighting the Commander, he had never hit a woman before.

Kolyat staggered back from the kick to his torso he had just received, the blow not doing much but it was enough for Selene to take advantage of. She laced her hands over his slightly bent frame, placing them at the back of his head as she used him to spring upwards, and pull his head into here knee will a tremendous amount of force. Kolyat cried out, as blood covered his face, he dropped to one knee, which didn't stop Shepard from coming at him again. He was now down to her level so she unleashed a four punch combo to his face, his eyes glossing over from the pain from the first hit but look notice that the next three didn't hurt nearly as much due to her pulling her punches. The point of the match was to test not to do permanent damage. She finished it all with a bare foot right to his chest, sending him flying to the mat on his back.

Kolyat sucked in deep breaths, his eyes closed against the harsh lights above. He could hear a few people calling his name, telling him to get up.

He opened his eyes to see the Commander standing over him, a stern look on her face, "You have not proved to me you can fight. You have proved that you can run and eventually get caught. Hit me Kolyat, throw an actual punch that's going to hurt me, not just knock me down."

Kolyat was able to get out a few words through his breaths, "Can't . . . never hit . . . a woman."

Anger shone in her eyes as she looked down at him, she kneeled over his stomach and took her hand and placed it on the side of his stomach, where the colored striped of soft tissue were. Selene had long nails and thanks to Project Lazarus, they were extremely strong. She dug them into his side, braking through his tough, thick scales around the purple-red ridges, close enough that the scales were slightly more sensitive then scales further away from the ridges. Kolyat clenched his jaw, refusing to scream, even as drops of blood ran down his side.

Selene looked at him with intense eyes, "Does me being a woman stop me from causing you pain like that? You say you want to be here, well guess what. About half the criminals we take on are women, all looking out for your blood and the blood of the person standing next to you. So you better cut that 'I don't like hitting woman' shit off right now." She ripped her nails from his side, four small marks marred his skin, nothing Chakwas couldn't fix. She stood with a scowl on her face as she looked at him, "Now. Get up and fucking fight." She kicked him in the sides, which sent him tumbling across the mat a couple of feet, right where his father was.

Kolyat gritted his teeth in pain as he got to his knees, his tired eyes looked to his father. Thane had a dark look over his face, not liking seeing his son being tossed around and hurt, but he knew that the Commander was teaching him just as much as she was evaluating him.

Thane jerked his head to the Commander, "Fight her Kolyat." Thane had no problem hitting a woman who tried to hurt him and that was actually capable of doing so. If his son passed this test he would need to have a serious talk about when to be a gentleman and when to kick a woman's ass.

Kolyat nodded, his face setting into a focused look. He slowly got to his feet and turned to the Commander. The woman gave him a scrutinizing look, trying to see if he was actually going to fight this time.

Kolyat lifted both his hands to his side and motioned with his fingers as a challenge, "Come on you crazy bitch."

Selene grinned at him and launched herself at the drell with a battle cry. Her kicks and punches came fast and Kolyat was able to block most, he danced around her trying to land a punch, some coming so close, Selene felt the his scales graze her skin. She was impressed at his form and skill. He was no longer blocking and dodging like a scared child but as a fighter waiting for the right moment to strike. He threw punches and kicks, only getting better at them as the fight continued. He learned quickly and moved gracefully, he flipped and turned around the mat like a damn acrobat, which was not expected from the size of him but she had seen Thane do the same countless times and he was only an inch shorter but even bigger than his son. She knew Kolyat would be a good addition to the team, even though he hadn't landed a single hit. She made her decision then to add him to the squad. Now she was only fighting to see how long he could go. It had been about thirty five minutes so far and he wasn't showing signs of stopping anytime soon.

Selene connected with a hook to his face, blood and spit flying from his mouth. Kolyat saw stars as his head snapped to the side and felt another hook dig into his side. He turned his head back to her, trying to focus his eyes on her, she had her right hand cocked back for another punch and he didn't know where he got the energy from but he dodged to the side, as her hand came out to meet only air he grabbed her wrist and kicked out with his left leg, dragging her into the blow to create more force behind it. It was the first shot he had landed throughout the fight and it caused the wind to rush from her lungs, her eyes closed in pain. Kolyat capitalized on it. His right hand swung out to catch her in the side as he spun on his legs to kick her feet from out from under her.

The turnaround happened so fast, the crowed was in shock at how quick the boy had been able to turn the fight to his advantage. Thane had a proud look on his face as he watched his son, he was already pleased with his second performance and had a feeling Selene would let him join anyways, but to watch him take down the skilled Commander was even better.

Kolyat wasn't letting Shepard up, he had finally gotten her on her back after countless times of staring up at her from his own. He placed his shin into the crook of her neck, holding her in place so she couldn't move. She thrashed around but knew she wasn't going to be able to get the large drell off her, his leg biting into her skin and cutting off her oxygen supply.

"One, two, three." Garrus whispered next to Thane. He turned his head to the proud father, giving him a wide Turian grin, "Looks like your son did it. Now let's go pry him off her before he causes her to pass out. You know she will kill him if she has to go to the Medical Bay."

Thane nodded his head to the Turian as they rose from their seats, there intent was to get his son off the Commander, but they both froze as Kolyat made a mistake, he got off the woman himself.

Kolyat didn't want to cause her too much harm and he could see bruises already forming on her neck from where he had his leg. He bent over at the waist holding out his hand to her, a concerned look on his face.

"He is in trouble." Garrus mumbled to Thane. Both men winced at what was about to happen.

Selene saw that the young drell had his legs apart, her foot right under him. She smiled at what she could do, but chose to show mercy for some strange reason. Her other foot swung out from the side catching him right in the face. Kolyat's world spun as he fell to the floor next to her, holding his face.

Selene laughed and turned on her side to face him, his eyes were narrowed at her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Welcome to the Normandy."

**Hope you all liked this, and you all need to review or else I wont know if you like the story and want me to continue.**


	6. Curiosity

"_I eight oo_." That was the only sentence Selene could make out from Kolyat, his hand still over his face and his head half buried in the ground.

"What?" Shepard asked, a wide smile on her face.

Kolyat lifted his face a bit more, his voice tired, "I. Hate. You."

She just laughed at the young dell, flipping to her feet swiftly. She used her foot to turn Kolyat over on his back, what she didn't expect was his iron grip on her ankle. He stared up at her with a clinched jaw and wide untrusting eyes, just holding her leg in place, waiting for her to hurt him again.

Selene stared down at the man, her silver eyes not able to pull away from his deep black ones. She gradually started to take in his face, the tight jaw, the keen eyes, the blood across his face, running down his chin to his chest. She looked at the large blue scaled hand that had her leg in a vise grip, then back up his long strong arm to his face again. His eyes were no longer searching and untrusting but thoughtful. She didn't know what he was looking at, but she knew what she was. She was looking at his strength, his determination, his heart. Kolyat would become a dangerous man soon, and just as good as any of the team members now. Her words she spoke to Kelly a while ago rang in her ears, _"I live a dangerous life, dangerous men fit right in." _

She didn't know where that had come from and didn't get the chance to dwell on it. The moment was broken by Garrus' booming voice across the room, "Bullshit! I'm calling bullshit!"

Selene and Kolyat turned their heads to the Turian and his father who resumed their progress of making their way to them. Kolyat still had his hand on the Commander's ankle when the two other men stopped in front of them, both fighters giving confused looks at the disproving Turian.

"Bullshit about what?" Selene asked amused.

"Bullshit, on the fact that you held back there. How come the rest of us got crotch shots, but the kid gets a slap in the face, huh?" Garrus crossed his arms over his massive chest. She could hear the grumbling of the other male squad members but none of them were stepping up to say anything.

"Yeah, what the hell Commander!" Ok everyone but Zaeed was grumbling and not stepping up to say anything.

"You all call that a slap in the face?" Kolyat commented on the ground, rubbing his sore jaw with his free hand.

It was true, Shepard had tagged every one of them at least once with crotch shots, but that was only because they all were trained fighters and knew better than to leave themselves open like that. At least, that was what she was telling herself.

Selene turned amused eyes on the two irritated men in front of her, Thane was even annoyed with her decision, or maybe it was just the memory of being dropped to his knees by the Commander that cause his face to look like that, "You all are trained. What's one of the first rules that are taught to male fighters huh?"

Thane and Garrus shared a reluctant look before answering, "Never leave yourself open." They recited in mumbled voices.

"Never leave yourself open. That's why I got you guys there, because everything is fair game and you all should have protected yourselves. Kolyat needs to learn, and if I catch him not learning, I'll be sure to do the same to him." She looked back down to Kolyat.

The drell had a relaxed, care free expression on his face as he looked up at Shepard telling the Turian and his father off. His hand was now resting on her leg, his thumb was absentmindedly rubbing the smooth skin of her leg.

Selene had to give out a short laugh at him, his other arm was tucked under his head, giving him a leisurely look, "Enjoying yourself down there?"

Kolyat didn't even bother to look embarrassed, he just cocked a grin at her, "Yes actually I am. I have a question though. What is that?" He pointed to the tattoo right above where he had been rubbing her skin, Selene could still feel where his hand had been on her.

"It's a tattoo." She stated simply.

"I realize that, thank you." Kolyat spoke sarcastically up at her, "What is the design and what does it mean?"

Selene raised an eyebrow at him, "It's called a dream catcher. In Native American folklore it's said to capture bad dreams as you sleep. My mother was half Native American so this feather represents her," She pointed to the purple and white feather, "And this one represents my grandmother." She pointed to the red and black.

Kolyat stared at the picture, he pointed to the animal print, "What's that?"

Selene told him it was a bear's paw print, her grandfather's name had been Bear.

Kolyat gave a sad smile at the picture, missing the short period of times he had when he actually had a whole family. Without looking at her he asked one more question, "What does your family think about this?"

Thane and Garrus had been smiling along with the Commander, most of the crew were gone now, so it was only them on the mat and Tali and Jack over by the benches speaking to each other. The other two women were chatting, oblivious to what was going on out on the mat, so they didn't see their two squad mates faces fall in worry as they looked to Shepard.

Selene's face fell as well and her jaw tightened, "They don't think anything. They're dead."

Kolyat's eyes snapped to hers, he knew that look in her eyes all too well. It was sadness and anger being pushed down and locked away so no one could see, but he could see. He knew there was nothing he could say to her to make it less painful so he said nothing. He stuck out his hand for her to help him up, her eyes taking on a less distant and sad look as she grabbed his larger hand with her two smaller ones. At the last second Kolyat pulled her forward, catching her off guard and causing her to land face first in the spot he had just been in. Kolyat looked down at her with mirth in his eyes, the other two men beside him didn't know whether they should laugh or run. Kolyat was surprised to find that she had a complete back piece done as well. Angel wings took up her whole back, they were black and gray but what looked like splatters of blood marred the realistic wings.

His brows scrunched together, "How many tattoos do you have?"

Selene was raising herself off the mats, a small smile on her face as she turned to the young drell, "There are about three more you aren't seeing, use your imagination." Kolyat looked her over trying to guess where they might be, his mind going to places it probably shouldn't. Selene moved past the three men, slapping Kolyat as she past, causing him to stop staring and watch her walk to the other women.

"Come on everyone, Gardner probably has dinner ready and slapping your kid around has left me famished Thane." Selene called over her shoulder, Jack and Tali laughed as they walked out of the Cargo Bay together.

Thane laid a hand on Kolyat's back as Garrus did the same, Garrus laughed at the look on the kids face as he watched the Commander walk out, "Well you survived, that's good. Now you just need to stop staring at her ass and you will do fine."

Kolyat sputtered at the Turian, Garrus. His frills on his neck growing brighter, "I wasn't . . . I was just . . ."

Garrus just laughed harder, "Sure you didn't kid. Come one Thane, drag lover boy with you to the crew deck, I'm starving."

Thane chuckled next to his son, pushing him lightly ahead, his neck bright in embarrassment as he narrowed his eyes at Garrus back. _Well at least he hadn't said it in front of Shepard. _

* * *

"So tell us again why you didn't drop this kid like you did the rest of us" Zaeed's gruff and heavily accented voice called from the bench in front of her, down past Kasumi and Jack. Zaeed pointed a fork at Kolyat, who was seated next to her on her right and his father on her left. He was all bandaged up and blood free and in new cotton gray cloths. He looked to the mercenary with unsure eyes, not knowing if the man was really angry or not.

Shepard nudged him lightly, shaking her head as he looked to her. She took another leisurely bite of her chicken before answering, "Kolyat is not trained like the rest of you, therefore he gets a free card on that particular lesson, this time." Shepard leaned back and placed a hand on Thane's back, giving a wide smile, "Plus, I figured Thane would want grandchildren in the future and face it, none of you ugly bustards are going to convince a woman to have your child."

This caused an uproar from the men on the squad, Jacob came around from behind her and had gotten her into a playful head lock, pulling her out of her seat slightly. The Commander laughed hard at them all, having bits of food thrown her way. Jacob set her back down, pushing her head to the side lightly before resuming his seat next to Kasumi.

Kolyat was amazed by the interaction between the crew, all of them were piled into the small mess hall, talking and joking with one another. All races were virtually represented, and they were all coexisting in a harmonized and family like manner. Shepard had a geth and a quarian sitting right next to each other, that in itself was amazing and she deserved a metal for being able to pull something like this off. He noticed his father had a permanent smile on his face the whole time, joking and laughing along with all of them. It was a spectacular thing to behold really, and he was honored to be part of it.

Slowly, people started to depart, saying their goodnights and all of them gave him some form of welcome to the team before leaving. Soon the remaining people consisted of Shepard, Garrus, Tali, Grunt, Jack, Thane and Kolyat. Grunt, Jack and Tali were already getting ready to turn in for the night, Shepard actually jumped up on the table to kiss the top of the large Krogen's head causing him to huff and lightly bat her away, but he held a smile on his face that suggested he secretly enjoyed the Commander's motherly affection.

Shepard sat on the table top, kicking her legs idly as they waved the group out. Garrus drew her attention by asking her about the plans for the next day.

"I think we can afford to stay here one more night, the crew needs the rest and it will be the perfect time to restock what we need and get ready for the next mission." She answered.

"Which is?" Thane's deep voice asked from the other side of her.

"I promised Jack that we would go to Pragia next, it will be about a four day flight out so be prepared for that." She turned her head to Kolyat next, "That will give us some time to really get a training schedule for you. I will have you work with everyone the same as I have them work with each other. We have every race pretty much on the ship and I take advantage of that, everyone is learning how exactly to fight each other and the best way to do it. Your father will help you out a lot with that. Then we need to get you some clothes that will actually protect you and some guns. Do you have any practice or specialty when it comes to weapons?"

Kolyat shook his head lightly, feeling embarrassed but the Commander didn't give him judgmental or disapproving look, she just nodded her head in thought, "Ok. Tomorrow we will test you out with some weapons, see what you're comfortable with, and then go from there." She jumped down from the table top and turned to the three men, "Alright boys, I am exhausted and am going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow. Welcome to the crew Kolyat." She gave him a wink which he gave a lopsided grin to as she walked off into the elevator and was gone.

"Well hopefully you're not a sniper, we have too many and I don't want to crush another's spirit by outperforming them on the field, like I do with your father and Shepard." Garrus stretched his arms over his head as he rose from his seat, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

Thane stood from his as well, clasping his hands behind his back as he spoke with his familiar stoic look in place, "I can't imagine you out performing me in anything Garrus."

Silence hung between them for a few seconds, Kolyat looked between the two, and then both men gave out loud laughs and clasped each other's forearms in a brotherly manner.

"We shall see about that tomorrow my friend; I'll teach you and your son what a real sniper can do." Garrus boasted confidently.

"I look forward in seeing you try." Thane paused, leaning closer to the turian, "And failing miserably."

Both men slapped each other's arms, joyful grins on their faces at the challenge they had made. They released their hold on the other and Garrus walk over to Kolyat, nodding to him extending his arm to him.

Kolyat raised his uncertainly and Garrus grabbed a hold of his forearm as he had done his father, pulling Kolyat forward slightly, "Welcome to Shepard's crew." Kolyat tightened the loose grip he had on the snipers arm, receiving what he guessed was a turian smile in approval, before Garrus released him and walked into the forward battery.

Kolyat was left with his father, a proud look in the older man's eyes that Kolyat couldn't help swell in pride at. Thane motioned for his son to follow him, leading him to life support where another cot had been made up by his gun case. Thane pressed the switch to turn the lights in the case off and motioned for Kolyat to sit. Thane tapped the wall next to his own cot, drawers pulled out as he grabbed his night clothes.

Kolyat sat on his cot, arms on his knees with his legs spread out as he looked around the room, not believing where he was and who he was with. Kolyat still had mixed and angry feelings towards his father, but being with him here felt right in an odd way. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace, he wasn't sure if it was only because he was with his father either. The Commander had been something else to behold and he found that he couldn't keep the light smile from his face as he thought of her.

Thane saw the smile on his son's face and knew what was causing it. He sat on his own cot in front of his boy, his back straight and his palms flat on his thighs, "So, I am guessing you are pleased with our Commanding officer than?" The question came with a knowing look that Kolyat knew he shouldn't even bother to argue against.

Kolyat let out a breath before speaking, "She is crazy. But kind, you all seem to have this close bond with one another and I have a feeling it's all because of her. She is nothing short of amazing really. Everything the stories make her out to be, and yet they don't even come close to the real thing."

Thane chuckled and nodded his head, "Yes, Selene is something else. When I first saw her she was destroying her way through a building full of Eclipse mercs, just to find me. I thought they might be there to kill me, I thought her insane when she told me about her mission to go after the Collectors. Now I believe, if there was anyone in the galaxy to pull off this mission, it is her."

Kolyat asked his fathers about the details of the mission, finding out about the reapers, there plans for galactic genocide, the Collectors roll in it, how the squad was formed, the time Shepard was taking in helping everyone, about the unmapped Omega 4 Relay and that no one had ever survived a trip through and back.

"Looks like I joined up just in time." Kolyat commented with amusement, his father and him sharing a laugh.

Kolyat's face grew serious, "Do you think we will survive?"

Thane gave him an equally as serious look, "I do not know. But I know Selene is doing all she can to prepare us, and under her leadership I believe we have the best chance in the galaxy of surviving under her command." Thane gave his son a meaningful look, "All of us."

Kolyat gave his father a small smile which Thane returned.

"You should sleep Kolyat, you have more work to do tomorrow." Thane told him as he laid back in his cot, pressing a few buttons on his omini tool that sent a black holo shade to the window, that dulled the light from the drive core. Kolyat relaxed into his own cot, pulling the blankets over him as he placed his hands under his head. He gave a deep breath, a pleased smile on his face as he thought of the days events. He stared at the ceiling, knowing that the Commander was above, sleeping in her own bed. His lids grew heavy on the last thought in his head of how soft her skin had felt and her beautiful silver green eyes. Soon the room was filled with the light snoring of the two drell, son and father more relaxed then they had been in years.


	7. Training Time

Kolyat's eyes snapped open, the gray metal of the ceiling above greeted him. He turned his head to look at the cot on the other side of the room, it was empty with the blankest neatly placed over it. Kolyat breathed deep as he ran a hand down his face, sitting up in the bed. He groaned slightly, his body in a bit of pain from last night's events. The young drell looked down as he pulled his shirt up slightly, running his fingertips across the four small crescent shaped scars that ran up his side. Doctor Chakwas had assured him that they would be gone in a few days; the Commander didn't dig as deep as she could have. He had asked the doctor how far she could have gone, they were only her fingernails. The older human had laughed and told him about a time Shepard had taken a Blue Suns merc by the neck and cut his throat clean open with her nails. The project that had brought her back made her nails as strong as steel, she had to use a laser to cut them. He had learned from his father and the doctor that Shepard took no prisoners when it came to combat, if you gave her no choice she killed you and she would take advantage of any opening she found.

Kolyat let his shirt fall as he stood from his cot, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned, he scratched the back of his head as he walked to the drive core window. Its white, purple glow was amazing even though he had no clue about ships and how they functioned he still appreciated its impressiveness. He watched the lightning like currents run over the cipher, there was a walk way at the bottom, the quarian that he met last night was down there, a data pad in her hand as she inspected something. She looked around the room and seemed to notice him looking down at her, she gave him a friendly wave as he tentatively waved back. He heard the doors open behind him and he quickly turned to see who had entered. Kolyat was greeted by the sight of the salarian, Mordin.

"Ah. Young Mr. Krios, glad to see you awake and moving around fine. I am Mordin Solis, am in charge of performing medical scans on all new squad members and thought it would be more productive to do them as soon as possible." Mordin spoke in a quick and hurried manner that Kolyat's sleep, dazed brain could only nod in response.

"Please follow me to labs." Mordin instructed, turning his back on the young drell without bothering to see if he was following. Kolyat stared at his retreating back for a few second before realizing he should probably follow. Both the salarian and the drell entered the elevator and began the slow ascent to the labs.

* * *

"I can't believe you bit me! Thane she bit me! Why would you bite me?" Garrus' shocked and very loud voice rang out across the CIC, drawing the attention of all the crewmen. Thane, Selene, and Garrus were all coming out of the elevators, Garrus was shirtless and in his sparing pants, Selene wore the same black style of sweat pants as she did last night, rolled up to her knees just the way she liked them. This time she had a baggy men's tank top on, the large holes in the sleeveless arms showing off her gray sports bra and tattooed side. Garrus held his arm as he ranted to his two very amused companions. Shepard was leaning on Thane for support, her laughter, she was laughing so hard that she was almost crying. Thane was more composed than her of course, but by his standards of laughter he might as well have been rolling on the floor. Garrus narrowed his eyes, but his wide smile gave away to his own amusement as he led the way to the labs to see Mordin.

"Mordin, I need you to look at this, I might have a disease now." Garrus walked into the labs, his voice taking on a distressed and whiny quality. Selene and Thane followed in behind him, trying to still their laughter.

"Hey _puto! _I don't have any diseases. I should be the one freaking out, I tasted blood and for all I know I'm going to die now! I need to sterilize my….oh." Shepard had come around the bug turian, who had stopped a few feet from the door, a big smile on her face as she retaliated to Garrus' jest before turning her eyes to the salarian to realize he wasn't alone. Her eyebrows shot intro her hairline as she look at the tall and almost naked, blue drell in front of her. _Huh, looks even better in his underwear, _she thought appreciatively. She couldn't deny she was defiantly physically attracted to the guy, that's probably the reason why she had thought about him so much last night, and because it was one of the most bizarre and interesting recruitments she had ever had.

Kolyat turned his head to the side as the turian walked through the doors, yelling something about being bitten, he had had a smirk on his face but when he saw the Commander pull up beside the man he panicked. Kolyat leapt for his clothes that were lying on the center table, he tripped over his feet in his frantic twisting and scrambling finally ended up landing face first behind the table, his clothes in his fist as he groaned on the ground in pain.

Selene couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped her lips, she quickly placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from embarrassing him further and laughing some more. Garrus wasn't so kind, he threw his head back in laughter, bent over at the knees. Thane couldn't eve keep the smile from his face as he looked at his son's head on the ground, his body hidden by the table.

Shepard walked forward, leaning over the side to get a look at the young drell on the ground, "Uh. Are you ok?"

Kolyat squinted up at her, his head pounding from the impact of the fall, he placed his cloths over his middle before speaking, "Yeah, I'm fine, just surprised me that's all."

Selene arched an eyebrow at him, giving him a disbelieving smile, "So why are you trying to cover yourself up like your mom just walked in on you changing?"

Kolyat's frills brightened at her words, he stared up at her from the flat of his back, struggling to find the right words, "I….ummmm…I"

Selene gave him a big smile, showing off her many white teeth, somehow that smile made everything better and he smirked at her as he pulled his cotton gray pants on. He jumped up from the ground and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he finally noticed his father next to Garrus, who was still trying to recover from his laughter.

Thane punched the turian in the arm as he walked by, standing next to Selene, "Kolyat, why are you up here?"

Kolyat's dark eyes shifted to the Professor, "Uh. Mordin said he needed to take medical scans of me."

Thane bowed his head to Mordin, who nodded in return, "Boy is in fine shape. A few bumps and bruises from fight, but will be fine, his healing is actually surprisingly fast. Biotics should be very strong and no signs of health problems whatsoever."

"That is good news, thank you Mordin." Thane spoke in his quiet deep tone.

"No thanks needed, only doing job. Kolyat is free to go, tests over with. Now on to Garrus, hear that he was bitten, I'm guessing it was Shepard again." Mordin gave the Commander a knowing and amused look as Garrus stepped up to him and held out his arm.

Kolyat could see right where the hard plates separated there was a small bite mark, blue blood leaked from it slightly but only a few drops. The young drell shifted his eyes to the Commander beside him, giving her a wary look that she just smirked at, "This isn't the first time you did this?"

"Well not to Garrus, I wasn't even sure my teeth could do anything, and honestly I don't know where he has been or if he showers. I probably have a million germs in my mouth right now." Shepard joked, ducking the swing that Garrus aimed at her.

"Tell us the truth Mordin, do I have rabies now? Will you have to amputate the arm? Can I use it one last time?" Garrus asked dramatically.

"Please, for the love of God, tell me you are talking about using your sniper rifle." Selene closed her eyes as she shook her head at her best friend.

Garrus gave her a sly smile, "Well if that's what you want to call it."

"Ahh. My ears are bleeding. Ok I'm out of here, Mordin I hope you cut it off." Shepard groaned as she walked past the smiling men.

"Hey don't say that. Then you lose your best sniper!" Garrus called to her.

"I wasn't talking about the arm." She called from out the doors just before they closed, the three other men busted out laughing as the turian's face grimaced.

* * *

"Alright Kolyat, pick a weapon. Then I want you to try and hit every target as quick as you can. Got it?" Selene asked from her position on the crates. Thane and Grunt stood on either side of her legs as they watched the drell chose from the guns in front of him.

Kolyat was back in his leathers again and felt more confident and at ease as he reached for the pistol.

He turned to the empty area to his left, Shepard pressed a few buttons on her omni tool and holo targets popped up in front of him. They were set at different ranges and some were stationary while others moved.

"Go." Selene called to him.

Kolyat was surprisingly a good shot with most of the guns. Shotgun being his worst but she had seen grown men fall on their asses after firing a shotgun, Kolyat stood his ground and hit his targets but she didn't feel it was the best fit. Pistol was a guarantee, along with the assault rifle, but he would need more training with it so he didn't spray them with bullets, and last was the sniper rifle. He needed work but he showed potential with it, nowhere near the skill that his father possessed but that took time. All and all she was pleased with the showing and the results, it was a good balance, and he had his biotics as well, so he would be well armed.

Selene jumped from the crates as she walked over to him, "Nice job. Looks like you get the pistol, sniper, and assault rifle. Kasumi and Tali will train you with the pistol, Samara, Zaeed and I will help you with the assault rifle and your father, Garrus and I will teach you how to use the sniper. You will work with everyone when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Now, what biotic moves do you know?"

"Lift and Throw." Kolyat answered.

Shepard looked down, thinking for a few seconds before looking back up at him, "Ok, you will be working with Jacob, Miranda, Jack, Samara and Thane. I have all my biotics work together and teach each other how to master different moves and styles, Jack is the most powerful, Samara the most knowledgeable, Thane the most skilled, Miranda is the most controlled and Jacob is the most inventive. Learn from all of them the same way they learn from each other."

Kolyat could see her Commander look slipping in. The face of a leader who was very proud of her team and believed they could take on anything, his father and Grunt's face mirroring the same proud and determined expression.

Kolyat stood straighter, dead set on become a true member of the team, "When do we get started?"

* * *

"Come on kid, move your ass!" Jack yelled, shooting a shockwave at Kolyat for the third time.

Kolyat rolled to the side quickly, barely avoiding Jack's charging mass of energy. He quickly jumped over the fourth and last barrier, sprinting directly for the red flag at the end of the mini obstacle course the biotic set up for him. He heard the woman give out a bloodthirsty cry, aiming her last attack at him. He saw the warp coming his way, gritting his teeth he didn't slow his run, he had been thrown around enough by the biotic for the last hour and he was going to make it to that flag. Kolyat timed his flip perfectly, front flipping over the purple energy ball and landing on his feet to continue his sprint for the flag.

"Well, he finally got it. I was wondering how much longer it would take." Miranda's high and mighty sounding voice spoke behind Jack, setting the woman's teeth on edge.

Jack didn't have any soft feelings for the young drell, but she hated anything the Cerberus princess had to say, so she defended the kid, "It's only his fourth day of training bitch, did a lot better than some people would. We all can't be as perfect as you princess." Jack sneered at the tall woman, eyeing her black skin tight body suit in disgust. Miranda eyed the shorter woman's cloths in equal disgust, her black multi buckle boots, the blue modified jeans and black top with the bullet proof vest over it. _Well at least she isn't naked anymore, _Miranda thought to herself.

Jack glared at the woman through her red tinted glasses; the whole wardrobe had been a gift from Shepard, new uniform for the mission on Pragia. Jack had shown deep gratitude for the first time in her life, she had never been given a gift before and she had never had a real friend. She was starting to let not only the Commander past her walls but slowly the rest of the crew. She wasn't anywhere nearer close to gossiping with Chambers or meditating in the observation deck with Samara, but she was coming around and she really did like the change, though she wouldn't ever admit it to anyone. But this one in front of her was never going to be her friend and she would forever hate the bitch.

Miranda sauntered up to the side of Jack, looking out to the young drell lying on the ground with a large victory grin on his face, trying to catch his breath, "Shepard is coming down right now, told me to take over the drell's training, while you wait by the shuttle."

"Fuck you. I still need to talk with the kid, so just back off and go look like a whore somewhere else." Jack stomped past the woman, coming to stop at Kolyat's head.

Kolyat's eyes were closed as his naked chest could be seen moving up in down as he caught his breath. He felt a shadow come over him and opened his eyes, he flinched slightly when he saw Jack standing over him.

"Get up Jr. You can rest when you're dead." She ordered him, kicking his leg lightly with her boot.

Kolyat scrambled to his feet, standing up straight as he looked down at the tattooed woman before him with mild uncertainty. He knew he wasn't in any life threatening danger, but that was only because of the Commander's power and presence on the ship. Regardless, Jacks psychopathic aura still caused her to be very intimidating.

"Ok the Cerberus slut over there is going to be taking on the rest of your biotics training for today. Remember, you meet back here with me on Wednesday the same time we did today, don't be late you hear me?" Her full lips formed a scowl as she looked up at him.

Kolyat nodded his head vigorously, "Yes Jack." He had made the mistake of calling her ma'am two days ago, she had punched him in the stomach with biotic charged hands. It had sent him to the floor on his knees in pain, he didn't cry out, so that had been a plus for him.

"Good." Jack's voice actually took on a less hostile tone as she continued, "Look kid, I know this is only your fourth day of training so don't let the princess over there take away from how well you're doing." She crossed her arms over her chest as she paused, then her voice became sarcastic and full of attitude once more, "You're still a pussy, but you're learning and I hope you have the balls to stand up to her."

Kolyat kept the smile off his face, not knowing how the crazy biotic would react. The doors behind her opened for Shepard and Grunt. Shepard was in her full body armor this time, the N7 logo painted on the side. The armor was all black with a red striped going down the right arm. She had a new gun that had just come in from the Illusive Man called the Arc Project. Basically, the small gun pumped multiple targets full of electricity, ricocheting off each person or object right into the next victim. She had the biggest smile on her face when they had all gathered to test it out on some dummies, it was her second favorite gun now, first being her sniper of course. A pistol was attached to her hip, her assault rifle and sniper were side by side on her back and a shotgun was strapped to the small of her back. She was really a walking one man army, but having the tank bred Krogen and Jack next to her made them seem like the unstoppable force from hell.

"Let's get going Jack, the storm has let up and it shouldn't be starting back up for another four hours." Selene called to the woman.

As Jack and Grunt leapt into the Kodiak, Selene gave Kolyat a nod as she passed. Kolyat had a small crooked grin on his face as he gave her a short wave. Miranda saw the goofy look the boy was giving the Commander and thought it appropriate to get the drell's head back into training. She sent a weak charged warp to the back of his head, causing him to stager forward and give a yelp. Kolyat held the back of his head as he glared at the Cerberus woman, when he looked back at the Commander she was pulling herself up into the shuttle, shaking her head with an amused smile on her face. Kolyat felt embarrassed and angry that the other woman would make him look like a complete fool in front of Shepard.

Right before Selene closed the doors she leaned out and yelled to Kolyat, "Hey Kolyat! Don't let the _princesa _treat you like that! Kick her ass!" Selene winked at him, causing his lips to turn up in a large smile.

He watched as the Kodiak took off, in the opening at the bottom of the ship. He found himself praying to gods he hadn't acknowledged in ten years for their safe return. Another warp hit his head and he turned back to the annoying woman in the black suit. His teeth bared as he let out a growl, "Will you stop that!"

"I suggest you stop fantasizing about your commanding officer and pay more attention to your lesson." Miranda glared at him as she walked over to him, her boots clanking against the metal floor.

Kolyat knew most of the men on the crew found her attractive but he didn't. She was just so uptight and full of herself that her looks became ugly due to her attitude. He preferred woman who weren't only physically attractive but had a good personality to go along with the looks. Selene was definitely that kind of woman, Kolyat couldn't help the smile that spread his lips as he thought of that. This time he was a bit more alert when Miranda sent the warp his way regardless of his musing of the commander, the sound broke him from his thoughts just in time to dodge the attack and throw his own in retaliation. His warp wasn't as strong as the other biotics, but his throw was descent, so when he actually hit her with it and watched her go flying into the crates behind her, he couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him.

Miranda recovered quickly, narrowing her eyes at the young drell, "Alright you son-of-a-bitch, no more playing." Miranda jumped up from the ground and came at Kolyat hard, pissed off that he had been able to catch her. Kolyat held his own pretty well but soon, experience dominated over his basic skill and he was tossed around quite a bit by the woman before Jacob came in to relive him of his biotic training and start him on his physical regimen. Hours passed before the ground team returned to the cargo bay.

Jack was the first to step from the Kodiak, her jaw set in a hard expression, her eyes unreadable due to the glasses. She didn't speak a word to anyone as she marched herself off to her rooms, needing to be alone. Kolyat moved his gaze back to the Kodiak when the tattooed woman was out of the room, he stopped mid pushup to stare at the Commander. She had the top portion of her armor off, the white tank top she wore underneath soaked with blood from a bullet wound on her shoulder. It didn't even seem to faze her, her silver green eyes trained on the door Jack had just left, concern showing in them. The orange of her facial scares glowed brightly against her face, a cut above her eyes was dripping blood slowly. Grunt came to stand next to her, he was also covered in orange blood but Kolyat had a feeling it wasn't his. Between the two they both looked like they had been through war down on Pragia.

Kolyat was once again caught not paying attention, and Jacob was forced to bring him back to his training, military style. The large, dark skinned man rose to his feet, interrupting his sit ups as he moved up behind Kolyat, placing a black booted foot on the younger man's back, pushing the surprised drell down to the ground.

"Come on kid, get your head straight. Fifty more pushups, count them out." Jacob instructed.

Kolyat gritted his teeth as he resumed his pushups, now with the force of the other man's boot on his back. The guy had already made him do well over a hundred, along with eighty pull ups, three hundred crunches, two hundred leg lifts and had him run the treadmill for an hour at what Kolyat felt was almost a ninety degree angle. Now because of his damn wondering eyes he had to do fifty more pushups with the damn heavy ass human on his back. He was starting to rethink this whole joining the crew thing. When he heard the light laughter of the Commander float his way, he lifted his head from its low position at the floor. She had a small smile on her face as she stopped and stared at Jacob and him. Kolyat didn't know if she was making fun of him or was impressed, it didn't really matter her stares caused him to work even harder and pumped the pushups out even faster. Jacob unfortunately didn't like the pace he was going at, telling him he needed to go slower and hold the pose longer in order to get the full effect, so the man leaned more weight onto his back, telling him to start the count over. Kolyat groaned but didn't say anything, resuming his slower pace.

Selene shook her head at them, "Grunt, go get cleaned up for dinner." She nodded to the tank bred Krogen, receiving a grumble about why he had to be clean to eat food. Shepard walked over to the far side of the cargo bay, passing Jacob and Kolyat to greet Thane, Garrus, Legion and Zaeed, all trying to out snipe each other at the moment.

She leaned on the crates behind them, watching all the men take aim and shoot at different times at the holo ciphers flying around in front of them. The terminal next to them kept track of who hit what. So far it looked like Thane was in the lead, but Garrus and Legion had a close match going for second place and Zaeed wasn't too far behind, but just wasn't fast enough for the younger men and the synthetic. After another five minutes the buzzer sounded and they all holstered their guns, turning to the terminal to see the score. Thane came out to be the winner at 847 shots, Garrus was second with 802 shots, Legion followed close behind with 798 shots and Zaeed was up there with 756 shots. All and all they were amazing scores, but the true victor was clear and he was doing a great job of looking calm and not at all smug about his win. Garrus had a wide grin on his face as Legion's metal flaps on his head went up in some form of geth expression Selene had no clue was supposed to indicate. Zaeed just sat back on his table, his mouth set in a thin line of self-recrimination at his performance, his eyes held disappointment as he glanced at the score once more.

Selene pushed off her crate and walked over to the old mercenary, taking a seat next to him and placing an arm around his large shoulders, "Don't worry grandpa, you're still one of the best. Don't let the score get you down. When that time comes to put that final bullet between Vido's eyes, you will be the victor, and I'm sure we are going to have to fight our way past a shit load of Blue Suns, and there is no one I would want at my back more than you."

Selene's kind and bloody picture put a smile on the mercenaries face that she could only pull from him and he actually gave her a half hug, rumpling her hair as he stood from the crates. If anyone had ever told him that he would be showing affection like this to any person, he would have shot them in the face and had a good laugh about it, but the young Commander had that effect on people, she made all these people who really had no family to call their own part of hers. The squad would have never even thought twice about talking to one another, probably more likely to take contracts to kill each other than look at one another, but Selene took all these different people and made them into the deadliest squad he had ever seen and they all would take a bullet for the one standing next to them. It would take nothing less in order to defeat the collectors and the reapers. Zaeed had almost killed the woman back on Zorya, letting Vido get away but she had stood her ground fearlessly and even threaten to leave him to die in his own fire. But she had convinced him to let his anger go for now, and work as a real member of the team, it was that or she had no use for him. He could respect her cold and ruthless nature that came out in battle and she had directed it at him that day. He agreed and pushed down his anger and revenge for later. She had taken him by the hand and held it firmly while looking him in the eye and swore that when they got this mission done, she would go after Video and hold him down just so he could put a bullet in him. Ever since then, the two had been very close and she had taken up calling him grandpa. At first Zaeed was conflicted with the title, at a cross between annoyance and amusement, but now he enjoyed the name and embraced it. He never truly realized a part of him mourned the fact that he had never had kids of his own, and he liked to think his daughter or granddaughter would have been something like Selene.

Shepard walked past all four men, waving them to the doors, "Come on boys, Gardner has dinner ready and you need to eat, so get moving."

The group past her, all arguing and laughing about the match they had just had. Selene stopped by the doors, looking over at Kolyat and Jacob. Jacob was putting his work out equipment away and throwing his shirt over his shoulder, getting ready to leave. He still had Kolyat working out, hanging upside down on a reinforced metal beam, doing crunches.

Selene stepped forward, calling out to them, "Hey Taylor, get Kolyat down from there, his training is done for today. Both of you come eat."

Kolyat didn't stop what he was doing, not wanting to get more punishment for getting distracted. He wasn't stopping until Jacob told him to.

Jacob's brows knitted in defiance, his arms crossing over his massive chest, "He isn't done Commander. He still has thirty more to go, and then he needs to cool himself down by walking on the treadmill for ten minutes."

Selene scowled at the Cerberus operative, she didn't like being told no and Jacob knew better. Thane stood in the doorway watching the Commander advance toward the man, a knowing smile playing on his lips. He had told the Commander no once, and he would never do it again unless he had strong reasons for it.

_She flips me on my back with lightning fast speed. Sits on my chest, her small frame light on top of me, would be so easy to push her off, but the look in her eyes causes me to be still. She takes the blade from her thigh, holding it against my skin, the steel cool against my neck, her eyes lethal, cold, with no signs of a smile on her lips. _

_She leans close whispering in my ear, "If you question my orders again, I'll shove this down your throat, you hear me. I'm your commanding officer now and in order to keep you all alive I need complete and total trust from you. Either get with the program or leave, am I understood Mr. Krios?" _

_I only nod as a reply, shocked by her calm fury. She is right I realize, if one of us questions her orders the rest could possibly die, I need to get used to working under someone and with a group. Her expression is like day and night, a cheerful smile spreads across her lips, she turns the knife in her hand so the handle is now facing me. She rises to her feet gracefully her hand held out towards me, I take the proffered hand rising to my own feet watching her warily. _

"_Good, now go train with Garrus." Was her pleasant goodbye, before turning her back on me and leaving the Cargo Bay._

Thane came back from his memory, just in time to see Selene get right in Jacobs face, telling him in a cold voice that she had said Kolyat was done and to get him down from the beam. Jacob turned from her, scowling in frustration that she was getting in the way of his training, but did not want to risk her wrath by arguing. Thane watched his clearly exhausted son finish one last curl before relaxing and untangling himself from the high beam. He sat on the floor, his body must be aching, but he shows no pain, his face relaxed as he leans his head on the cool metal. Thane watched as Jacob spoke to Shepard quietly one last time, before walking past her and Thane to the elevators.

Selene turned to Thane some feet behind her, calling out to him, "We will meet you up there, he needs to cool down on the treadmill."

Thane nodded to Shepard, entering the elevator with his least favorite team mate, both men ignoring each other as they waited for the elevator ride to stop at the crew deck.

Selene turned to the tired drell on the floor, kneeling down to his level as his eyes opened to look at her, "Come on, you need to walk around for at least five minutes on the treadmill, bring your heart rate down and cause your body from cramping up."

Kolyat slowly stood from the floor, turning the machine on as he began to a slow pace on the treadmill. Selene stood to the side, arms lightly crossed over her chest as she watched him.

Kolyat's eyes shifted to her, watching her out of the corner of his eyes, "Shouldn't you be getting medical attention, your kind of bleeding everywhere."

Selene laughed as she responded, "No, I'll be fine. I dug the bullet out and the cut isn't anything major, I look worse than I actually feel. I'll get looked at after dinner."

Kolyat, turned his face fully to the side to look at her, his eyes taking her all in. The bleeding had actually stopped, it was just dried blood now, her long hair was mixed with the blood and he just noticed she had a chunk of armor missing from here thigh, blood also covered her leg there, but he saw hints of a drawing on the skin there. He stopped his walking completely, placing a foot on either side of the machine, as he stared at the exposed spot.

Kolyat pointed down at the area, a smile on his lips, "Hah! Found one of the hidden tattoos!"

Selene looked down to where he as pointing, a grin spreading across her face as she looked at the opening in her armor, "Yeah. Can you tell what it is?"

Kolyat hopped down from the treadmill, turning the thing off. Selene thought it was funny how he had only walked for a minute and a half before becoming distracted. _Looks like Miranda was right, he has the attention span of a guppy. _Selene didn't mind, she was impressed with the reports she had gotten so far of his short progress and she had the same problem when it came to training. But he did need to practice focusing, in battle it could get you killed and the team, though for now she would let it go, she was confident it would not become a problem when he finally did see combat.

Kolyat came to stand in front of her, grabbing his black shirt that was hanging from the arms of the machine. He bent at the knees to get a better look at the design, he seemed completely oblivious to boundaries when he was concentrating on something he was curious about. He actually wrapped his large hand around her knee in order to bring her closer, Selene could only stare down at him, her eyes scanning over his face as he lightly rubbed the blood away from the picture with his shirt, careful not to aggravate the cut on her leg.

Kolyat hummed in thought, trying to figure out what the picture was, his confused face was comical to Selene, again she was reminded how different he was compared to his father, "I have no clue what that is." He finally answered, looking up at her from his position on the floor, still holding her leg.

Selene blinked a few times, her many teeth showing as she smiled, "It's called a chi-rho, it's the Roman monogram of Christ."

One of Kolyat's brow ridges raised, his face giving her a 'I still have no clue what you're talking about' look.

Selene explained what exactly the symbol meant, not realizing how much time passed as he started asking more questions about the Romans and Jesus. Then he moved on to asking her more about the individual tattoos she had. It ended up with the both of them sitting close on the floor as they talked. Eventually, Thane left the Mess Hall to search for his son and the Commander, about a half an hour had passed when he last saw them and Shepard had said they would be there shortly. The doors opened as Thane walked in, he stopped in surprise as he took in the scene before him. Kolyat was holding the Commander's hair from her neck as she leaned away, tilting her head to the side, Kolyat's fingers were lightly tracing something there, his mouth slightly open in wonder as she talked quietly. Thane wondered if either of them realized how close they were, or if the Commander realized that Kolyat had an interest in her, but Thane couldn't keep the smile from his face at the interaction of the two.

The almost cute moment was broken by the harsh tone of Miranda's voice causing them to break apart, also causing Thane to cringe as she called out behind him, "Hey! You two, we have all been waiting for you to get to dinner, Grunt is refusing to eat with out you there and won't let anyone else start! What are you two doing?" Miranda asked when she caught them sitting together on the floor. Thane could see the confused and almost disgusted look on her face. Thane was a bit insulted by that look, almost as if she couldn't imagine why Selene would allow Kolyat to touch her, or maybe it was the fact that he was drell. The woman didn't keep it a secret that aliens weren't exactly her favorite thing in the galaxy.

Selene turned narrowed eyes on the woman, making it clear she was annoyed by her comments, "We started talking about my tattoos, he is looking at the one behind my ear."

Miranda looked confused, "You do not have a tattoo behind your ear, I would know." She spoke in a matter-a-fact tone.

Selene rose from the ground, irritation clearly written on her face, "So how did it get there?"

Kolyat's deep chuckle caused the Cerberus woman to scowl, "Just get up to the mess, we have waited long enough." The woman grumbled before turning her back on them and pushing the button to take her up to the crew deck, not bothering to wait for them.

Thane smiled at the two as they made their way towards him, Kolyat clutched his now blood stained shirt in his hand as Selene tied her blood matted hair up in a pony tail, revealing the dog tag symbol right bellow her ear. When Selene stopped in front of Thane she wasn't bothered by him tilting her chin to the side to get a better look at the tattoo. However, the same couldn't be said for Kolyat, whose reactions was a bit surprised and vexed at the ease the two had at being so close to each other, completely disregarding he had been doing the same thing not even a minute ago.

"Your old dog tags?" Thane's raspy voice asked her.

"Yeah. I got it while on Ilium, the day before we got you." Selene turned her head to meet his eyes, both of them smiling at the memory.

Kolyat was a bit put off by their interaction, he hadn't seen much of it because he was constantly being trained but when he did it reminded him of his first thoughts on whether or not they were together. He had over heard two crew members speaking about it his second day on board and nearly tried to put his fist through the wall. He didn't like the idea of his father with anyone else, and wasn't ready for that after just getting him back in his life. The thought of his father with the Commander though made it a hundred times worse, for reason he didn't quite understand, all he knew is it made his blood boil.

"I think we have kept everyone waiting long enough. We should head to the mess." His voice came out more harsh than he intended and his father seemed to realize it, Selene however kept the smile on her face, nodding and leading them to the elevators. Kolyat gave his father a curt look before following the Commander in, crossing his arms over his rest as he leaned against the back wall next to her. Thane only smirked and assumed his normal clasped hands behind his back stance on the other side of the Commander as they rode the elevator to the mess hall.

"Finally! Lets eat." Jack commented as soon as the trio came around the corner. She dug into her food vigorously, not even bothering to chew properly. Grunt waited tell Shepard sat down before doing the same. Selene rolled her eyes as she picked up her knife and fork, cutting into the stake in front of her.

Garrus gave the young drell across from him a smirk, his eyes had a mischievous glint to them that made Kolyat nervous, "So what were you two doing down there. Last I saw you were right behind us Selene?" He turned his gaze to the Commander sitting next to Kolyat to his right at the end of his question.

Selene didn't understand why he had given Kolyat that look but answered anyways, "He needed to cool down from his work out, but he noticed the tattoo on my leg. I explained what it was and then came a mile long list of questions about what everything meant. Then he started asking me about the other tattoos." Selene finished, giving Kolyat an amused side long glace that made the ridges on his neck flash a little brighter.

"Ah. I see you are showing off the neck tattoo finally." Garrus pointed his fork that had a slimy slug looking thing on the end of it, before putting it in his mouth.

"It's amazing how she was able to keep it hidden for so long." Tali's commented next to Garrus.

"Yeah, well Kolyat was able to find it, asked why I kept it hidden and I realized how stupid it was so thought I would show it off." Selene smirked at Miranda's back over at the other table.

Thane chuckled to her right, "Ms. Lawson was most displeased."

The group laughed lightly, imagining the woman's expression when she found that there was something about Shepard she didn't know.

As the night went on and people started to clear out Shepard said her final good nights to everyone, kissing both Grunt's and even Zaeed's cheeks. Kolyat's eyes followed her tell she was out of sight, when he turned his attention back to Zaeed, Grunt and his father. Zaeed was staring at him with narrowed eyes, his father stared at him with his annoyingly stoic look that looked like nothing Kolyat thought was a secret to the man, and Grunt seemed oblivious to what the other two men were seeing. Kolyat gave them annoyed looks and quickly stood from his seat, mumbling that he was off to bed and practically ran from the room.

"Your boy is a jumpy little lizard Krios." Zaeed's heavily accented voice spoke to Thane as his eyes stayed trained on the door. The mercenary turned his head to the older drell slowly, "Be sure he doesn't do anything stupid that will cause him to be shot out of one of the air locks." Zaeed's stare held a warning in it that promised Thane that the man would shoot his son out the air locks himself if he tried anything with the Commander.

Thane had to admit to himself, that if it wasn't his son who had been showing an interest in Selene he would be right there with Zaeed, watching who ever came near the young Commander with as much distrust and suspicion as the older man was. Thane didn't understand where his over protectiveness of the woman came from but he couldn't help stepping into the roll of a surrogate father when it came to her. She was eager to learn everything she could from him, listening to his stories, learning his religion and in turn she told him of her military career, her own religion and even her sad up bringing with her abusive father. She was the best friend he had ever made but her young age and horrible childhood stories caused him to view her the way he would view his own daughter, if he had ever head one. He wanted to help her and be there for her the way a family member should be, this is why he was constantly with her, and where the lover stories were coming from. When he had learned how young the woman actually was it had surprised him stopping his own admiring looks of her body in their tracks, his own son only being four years younger than her. She was only twenty five years old and already a Commander, appointed Specter status, it was amazing.

Even though she was perfectly capable of fending off any unwanted advances from any man who was too forward with her, Thane, Zaeed and Garrus would be watching from the side, ready to step in at anytime. But as it turned out, the young man who couldn't keep his eyes off their leader was his own son, how that happened Thane would never understand.

So the drell stood from his seat, Zaeed copied his movement, "Touch my son Zaeed, and you will be the one going through the air locks. My son is not some disrespectful worthless boy trying to make a pass at Selene. He would never do anything untoward the Commander, so I suggest you calm yourself." Thane's eyes did not waver as he stared the other man down, making it clear he better not touch his son.

Zaeed's lips turned in a small smirk, "Alright Krios, I wont touch your precious baby boy, but if he does something to upset her or hurt her, his ass is mine."

Thane leaned close to the man, "If Kolyat does anything of the sort, rest assure you will have to wait in line behind me before getting your hands on him."

Zaeed seemed satisfied with this and nodded, turning his back on the drell and heading to his own rooms in the cargo bay. Thane breathed deep, his eyes turning towards life support. His son better watch his back, because every man on the team would be watching him closely once they all came to realize what, Garrus, Zaeed and Thane did. Thane walked through life support, he paused as he took in his son's disheveled position on his cot, one long arm hung over the side and the other over his head, the blankets twisted around his long frame, one leg hung over the side along with his arm, his mouth wide open as he snored lightly. Thane's lips turned in amusement, picturing him in the same position when he was only five years old. He walked over to him, pulling the blankets over him properly just like he did all those years ago. Thane stripped down to his long tight shorts he wore under his leathers, laying in his own cot and drifting to sleep quickly.


	8. Oral Contact

**Sorry this took so long to get out but that's what happens when you have school and another story your doing. Hope you all like it, I really love this chapter and I give a big thanks to my amazing beta who helped me out a lot!**

"Very good. Now again." Samara's serene voice called out to Kolyat, as he aimed another pull at the three hundred pound box, this time raising it higher, longer, and closer towards him. Beads of sweat rolled down his face before he had to break the connection, the weighted box coming down with a boom.

Samara unfolded her legs from the crossed position she had them in as she sat on the high cargo boxes, overseeing Kolyat's biotic training for that day.

Kolyat had been training with the crew for two months now, the Commander had yet to bring him along on any missions, saying she would tell him when he was ready. So far while he was on the ship they had, stormed the fortress of several Blue Suns compounds and finished a mission for Jacob, something about his dad that landed the guy in an Alliance prison. Kolyat remembered walking into life support and Shepard had been telling his father that she would have shot the guy if it wasn't for Jacob, it hadn't been her place to take his life, no matter how much he might have deserved it. The Commander was a ruthless woman, but would step in to stop her team mates from making mistakes they might regret later. From what he heard, she had done it with most of them, making Miranda speak with her sister, stopping Mordin from shooting his assistant, forcing Zaeed from leaving helpless workers from dying in a fire he caused. Plus saving a person Garrus had been adamant about killing, and asking Jack to let the man they had found in the Teltan facility go, and they had all listened. Kolyat was more and more impressed with the woman each day, and he was eager to get out and fight alongside the crew.

Kolyat wiped his head with his shirt as Samara walked up to him, a pleased look on her face, "You are improving rapidly, you should be most proud with your progress."

Kolyat gave her a tired smile, this had been his last lesson for the day and his previous ones had been a sniper lesson with his father and Zaeed, a hand-to-hand combat lesson with Garrus and a workout in stealth with Kasumi. He was exhausted after today, but still didn't feel satisfied with himself.

"Thanks Samara. I know we are done for the day but you can head up without me, I'm going to stick around here for a bit." Kolyat told her while turning to the high beam Jacob loved to try and kill him on and jumped up so he could start a round of seventy pull ups. Samara watched him do five before shaking her head with a fond smile on her face, and turning to leave the young man to his work. He was a very driven youth and eager to fight but had the patients to wait for the call to action, he did not complain and did not become angered by having to wait. _He will make a fine warrior someday_, Samara thought, giving one last look out the high windows down to the cargo hold before entering the elevator.

* * *

"Where is Kolyat?" Selene looked around the mess and the whole crew was there, minus their youngest member.

Thane had been wondering the same thing but figured he was somewhere on the ship, it's not like he had anywhere to go in the middle of space and if he had been air locked someone would have been notified.

Thane looked up from his dinner when Samara was the one to answer the Commander, "Last I saw him, he was continuing his exercises. That was three hours ago."

Selene's brows rose as her eyes grew wide, "Three hours! He had a whole day of training, what the hell is he doing continuing for three hours?"

Samara answered in her usual calm voice, "He told me that he wished to continue, I did not know he was planning to stay down there so long, if you wish I can retrieve him?"

Selene shook her head at the Justicar, "No, I'll go get him, you had a long day too Samara, eat. I'll be back in a bit." Selene pushed off the wall and turned for the elevators, the sound of Thane's voice telling her to not hurt his son was the last thing she heard, bring a chuckle to her lips as the doors closed.

Selene came through the elevator doors and looked through the huge cargo bay windows, Kolyat was practicing his hand-to-hand on two combat drones she had picked up back on llium; one had just been knocked to the side and was rebooting from the impact it had made against the crate he had just tossed it into. From the looks of it he had been going at it for a while, sweat glistened off his scales, his shirt discarded on the floor behind him.

She found herself pausing at the window, just watching him. He had been very well built before training, but the two months he had been with them had made his thin boyish frame change dramatically. His arms and legs were starting to thicken and gain more definition, even in his stomach area he was gaining more weight that made him appear larger but still thin, more like his father now. His once flat chest stuck out more and his back muscles rippled under his scales as he moved swiftly and with force. She had noticed of course how attractive he had been before, but there was something about him now that made her mouth go dry and a pleasant warmth to spread over her body that she didn't quite understand where such a strong reaction had come from and when it had replaced the previous small admiration she had had before concerning his appearance. She was trying to place what exactly had changed, because she was curtain it could just be the changes in his body that was causing her to feel that way. If that was all that could get her blood going and her heart raising like it was, she would have jumped half the men on the ship by now. No, this was something else, something that was unique to him, but she couldn't place it.

Selene moved to the door that would take her down to him. She moved to the railing of the short stairs, leaning on the rail as she continued to watch him, now able to get a better look at his face. As he fought he didn't hold the same stoic, controlled blank expression that his father wore, his face showed off all the emotion that he was feeling at the moment. His eyes blazed with passion and focus, his teeth were bared and he would growl or scream when he attacked. He would move from side-to-side with the agility of a boxer, and then loosen up and flow around his target with the skill of a martial artist. Immediately he would tighten up again and strike as fast as a cobra, then bounce around with graceful flips and acrobatics in order to twist and spin to avoid an attack or perform one himself. He even took down the drone and started just bashing his knuckles into the metal, all control and finesse gone and he was just a wild brawler. Selene had never seen anyone with this kind of fighting style, he was a free spirit, never sticking to one thing and constantly shifting and changing, she could almost see his mind going a mile a minute. A smile came to her face that she didn't even realize was there, she remembered her aunt and mother telling her she was like the ocean, unpredictable, uncontrollable, constantly changing and moving to her own beat and will, that's the only way she could describe Kolyat right now. If she thought about it, that's how he always was. If he wanted to ask something, he asked it, if he didn't like how you spoke to him, he would tell you. This got him in trouble with Miranda and Jacob often from what she heard. He acted on impulse and with out restraint. The crew thought it was funny and blamed it on a childlike curiously to everything, something that he would grow out of. But Selene found it engaging and intriguing and hoped he never changed, which she had a feeling he wouldn't. From what Thane would tell her about Kolyat as a child he had always been like this and his mother encouraged it and was the only one who could control him. Kolyat was definitely an interesting and unique man, and she had to admit, she was impressed with the young man, and coming from her that was high praise, because outside of her shore team, not many impressed her.

Now she had to get on with collecting the guy as she had planned, instead of standing and admiring him. He needed to get up to the crew deck for food and rest, and medical attention from the look of his hands, the knuckles had bright red blood on them. Selene jumped over the railing, her bare feet not making a sound as she landed or when she walked closer to where he was sparing. She moved behind him, his current position being on top of the drone and trying to smash the face plate of the machine. Shepard placed her hand on his bare shoulder, the muscle under her hand tensed as he turned quickly and grabbed at her arm. He moved in one smooth motion, turned with her, flipping her over his hip and pinning her to the ground with his body pressed against hers. He stared at her with intense eyes, his breathing labored and mouth pressed into a thin line as he clenched his jaw. Selene's first reaction was to head butt him in the face and turn his own weight against him so she could straddle his hips and beat his face in, but she stopped herself from attacking. She knew he didn't mean her any harm and she was completely shocked that he had been able to move so fast and take her by surprise.

Kolyat's eyes slowly focused on who he had pinned beneath him. His expression completely changing to shock and concern, "Commander . . . I . . . I didn't know you were down here. I thought you were the other drone, forgive me. I hope I didn't hurt you. Did I hurt you?" He spoke so fast, his eyes searching her face, that he completely missed the fact that he was still on top of her and had her right arm out stretched, in a grip that would surly leave bruises.

Selene had an amused smile on her face, flexing her fingers so he would realize that he should let go, "I'm fine Kolyat, but it would be nice if you got off me, you weigh a ton and I'm pretty sure my hand is going numb from the vise grip you have on it." Selene gave a laugh at the brightening of his ridges as he hurriedly scrabbled off her. He reached down offering his hand to help her up, which she ignored. Shepard quickly flipped to her feet and sprang up like he hadn't just body slammed her into the ground.

Kolyat had a guilty look on his face as he placed his hands on the back of his head, "I'm really sorry Shepard, I just got carried away I guess." Kolyat stepped over to the drone he had stunned by using it as a punching bag and kicked the off switch so it wouldn't get back up and start attacking him. He jogged over to the other one and did the same to it.

Shepard remained in her spot, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned on her back leg. Garrus liked to call that her 'thug' look and she did it often. Kolyat walked back over to her, his white tank top draped over his shoulder as he stopped in front of her, wearing a sheepish smile. He was still unsure about how she felt about him attacking her, and embarrassed that he had gotten so lost in his exercise that he hadn't even noticed her.

"You want to tell me why you have been down here for the last three hours, instead of resting with the rest of the crew?" Selene spoke calmly as she stared up at him with her silver green eyes.

The question threw Kolyat off, she didn't seem angry, but she was obviously not pleased with him, "I just wanted to get some more work in. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It is a big deal Kolyat. I have a strict regimen for my crew and though your enthusiasm is admirable, you are going to kill yourself doing this. I let it go the first few times you did it. You only went over your time by thirty minutes or an hour, but three hours with no break Kolyat? That's not good and I want you to stop and come up. Doctor Chakwas will patch your hands up and then you need to eat and get some sleep. Tomorrow you won't be training, only resting."

Her voice held a finality to it that most people wouldn't question, but of course Kolyat had to, "Shepard I'm fine, really it's no big deal, I can handle it. I'm not as weak and fragile as you all may think. You don't need to take it easy on me. I'll be fine and I don't need to rest tomorrow, I want to train with the rest of the team." Kolyat had no clue what he had just gotten himself into. Even if he had, he still might not have held back his words, but he certainly would have prepared himself for what came next. Shepard moved in a blur, sweeping his legs from beneath him and proceeded to step on his chest with her tiny foot. The weight felt like a Krogen was sitting on him, the wind had been knocked out of him and the weight on his chest wasn't helping.

Kolyat sputtered as he gasped for air on the floor, Selene leaned on the leg that was placed firmly on his chest, her voice light and calm as she spoke "You don't question me Mr. Krios. I'm the commanding officer of this ship and I say when my crew has had enough and when they need to take breaks." She paused as Kolyat was able to finally make eye contact with her, having gotten his breathing under control. His eyes stared unblinkingly up at her, his face showing no emotion as she continued, "I'm not doing this because I think you are weak. So don't insult me by thinking I would show leniency to only one crew member, because I'm trying to make things easy for them. If I thought you were weak and fragile I would only push you harder until you could barely walk. You are improving at an extremely fast rate and are showing great progress, but you also are running yourself into the ground. I monitor everyone's training on this ship and you haven't taken a break once since being here. Everyone has three days break in the week from training and you have been in here everyday training. You are no use to me if you kill yourself in here and are only hurting yourself by exhausting yourself like this. Now you will be taking a break tomorrow and you won't come near here or I will be teaching you a lesson in how to listen. Got that?"

Kolyat finally blinked, taking in what she had said, "Yes Commander." She could feel the vibration of his chest as he spoke, it tickled her foot slightly and she had to bite her lip in order to stop the giggle from escaping her lips.

Kolyat's eyes shifted to her foot and his hand twitched ever so lightly that it was almost unnoticeable, but Shepard had seen it. Selene had a split second to prepare herself for what he was about to do, her eyes dilating in response to his attack.

Kolyat tried to grab her ankle and twist it so she would be forced to bend it so he could roll her to her back. But the Commander was only a second faster than him and his hand swept at empty air. His left leg moved forward, trying to take out her own legs, but she avoided that as well, jumping in the air high enough to dodge his other leg as well. Using the momentum of the move, Kolyat fluidly spun to his feet. He took a defensive position only a few feet in front of her, his hands up in front of him, ready for her to come at him.

Selene stood with her arms loose at her side, her posture turned so her profile was facing him. She tilted her face to the ceiling taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She exhaled before rolling her head toward him, opening her eyes to show a dangerous flash move through the silver green; a look that could kill all on its own. "I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I'm going to make that one day rest a two week one, with you unconscious in the med bay."

Her voice was calm, more like a breath that sent shivers down his spine, he smirked at her, probably making his death sentence worse, "It will be worth it. Maybe you will be sharing the bed next to me. We can be roommates."

Her own lips turned in a small grin, as her brow lifted at his confidence, "I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass again."

Kolyat motioned with his fingers for her to come closer, "Come on you crazy bitch."

Selene swung at his face with her fist, catching only air as he leaned back. Kolyat grabbed the arm, but wasn't fast enough to catch the other one that connected with the other side of his face. Her knee came up slamming into his stomach, which didn't do much but make him grunt. Luckily, he didn't lose the hold he had on her arm and did what he knew was the only way to save him from becoming her punching bag. He dragged her forward into his own knee, forcing it into her stomach. He definitely had no problem hitting a woman now. The air rushed from her lungs, he quickly placed her trapped arm across her chest and his free arm across her neck. He moved fluidly so that he was laying on his back with her trapped on top of him. Both his legs wrapped around her hips keeping her immobile. He arched her back against him, his legs giving him the leveraged he needed to put more pressure on her. The lack of oxygen would put her to sleep. It was a submission move that he had learned just by watching her fight Jacob. He had never tried it himself and he doubted that she would think he would even know it, so he thought it would be the perfect move to take her by surprise. He couldn't see how she would be able to get out of it, he was far too strong for her. She clawed at his arm trying to loosen his grip and he refused to let up on it until she either went limp or tapped out. He had to admit, he was a bit scared he might be doing it wrong and do permit damage, but they all knew the safe code in order for someone to stop, two fingers out stretched, and she wasn't giving it. She was only wiggling, kicking and trying to tear his grip away. Kolyat finally felt her starting to relax, her kicking and thrashing becoming weaker and her heart beat slowing down. He thought about letting go but knew she would probably recover and beat him twice as hard for backing down, so he didn't let up on his hold. Though, he felt it was safe enough to release her left arm and instead moved his hand to her mouth to keep an eye on her breathing.

Selene's eyes were growing heavy and clouded. She hadn't known that Kolyat knew how to put someone to sleep like this, she certainly didn't teach him and as far as she knew Jacob hadn't either. They were the only ones who used this style of fighting, the others all had their own ways of putting someone out. She vaguely register him letting go of her arm, the force that arm had been executing was gone, easing the pressure on her chest. A mistake on his part because it cleared her airway just a enough to receive more oxygen then she previously was, but he still kept his choke hold on her neck strong and she knew she would never be able to break his hold unless she found some sort of opening, and she was slowly slipping into darkness. The smell of his blood filled her nose, her eyes could see the blurry image of his hand in front of her, the bright blood on his knuckles still shiny and wet looking. This was her only chance to break the bastards hold, and she took it.

Kolyat's eyes grew wide in surprise and pain, as the Commander clamped her teeth down on his hand, digging deeper into his already damaged hands. He screamed, trying not to let go, but the pain was too much. He was pretty sure he could hear bones cracking from how hard she was biting him. He let go of her, releasing his legs from around her and trying to yank his hand from her mouth.

Selene allowed him to pull his hand free, sucking in deep breaths of air and her hands moving to her neck as she rolled off him, trying to recover as quickly as she could. Kolyat held his hand close to himself, clenching his teeth at the pain, blood spilled down his arm and down his chest from his knuckles clutched to his body.

Selene shook her head, lifting herself on her hands and looking to Kolyat beside her, a pissed off look on her face that told Kolyat he need to get up and move fast. Selene cried out as she tried to back hand him, her movements sloppy due to not recovering fully. His bright blood stained her full lips as she bared her teeth, giving her a ferial look. He rolled to the side, getting to his feet quickly, still holding his hand to his chest as he stared wide eyed at the furious woman trying to take his head off, only able to duck and dodge while they moved through the cargo bay. Kolyat ran through the stacked boxes and other machinery, hoping he could just get a hold of her in the tight spaces. Problem with that was Selene was small and practically half pyjak and jumped off the sides of everything or swung past stuff, using the environment to her advantage. Something strange started to happen half way through the maze of boxes, her punches came less forceful and slow, her eyes blinked rapidly and were constantly shifting from side to side. Kolyat took that as his opening and slammed her against the side of a container, picking her up by her thighs and using his body to hold her in place as he caught his breath. His hand throbbed and stained her blue jeans with his blood.

Selene leaned her head back against the cool metal of whatever he had her against. Her vision was completely distorted, everything had a haze around it and everything just seemed to reflect the bright lights above, blinding her as multiple colors swam in her vision. Her body broke out in a cold sweat, and it had nothing to do with the fight. She could feel Kolyat's hard body pressed up against her, his labored breathing fanning her neck. She couldn't stop the moan that came from her lips caused from the light pleasure she was getting from his hot breath, her skin felt like it was on fire were he touched her, everything was so sensitive and felt so good.

Kolyat's brows drew in confusion at the noise she had just made, he turned his head to look at her eyes, they were closed and her head was tilted back, resting against the crate, her long smooth neck exposed to him. He started to realize the position he had her in, pressed up against the box with her legs wrapped around his waist. He felt his breath catch in his throat, just taking a few seconds to hold on to the feeling of her in his arms, her very soft breasts pressed into his chest and the almost look of pleasure on her face. He figured out how to breathe again and gently moved, carrying her to some small boxes and placed her on top of them. Her legs refused to unlock around his waist so he remained between them, leaning over and moving her head to face him, the scares on her cheeks burned bright. Her eyes slowly coming open to reveal the silver green almost completely taken over by the black of her pupils, and the little color that was showing almost glowed as she shifted her eyes back and forth, almost like she couldn't focus on him fully. Kolyat's mouth fell open in shock, not knowing what was wrong. He slid his hand down her leg, eliciting another sound that was now clearly a moan to him, her back arching slightly as she closed her eyes again. Kolyat swallowed, trying to keep his own bodies reaction under control, the severity of the situation was not lost on him and he needed to get her up to the Med Bay. He gently untangled her legs from his hips, picking her up bridle style and running to the elevators to get her help.

* * *

Thane's eyes were crinkled in mirth and a wide smile spread across his face as he listened to the big turian in front of him who was telling a story of how he had been forced to run for his life from the father of a girl he had been found in the bedroom of when he was a teenager. All the men found this story particularly funny while some of the woman threw bits of food at him, calling him a pig. Garrus just gave a wide grin and kept going.

As the doors to the elevator could be heard coming open, Thane's attention turned to the corner where he thought he would see the Commander and his son walking side by side. His smile fell instantly as soon as he saw Kolyat carrying a barley conscience Shepard in his arms, blood staining his hands and chest.

Thane moved from his seat and was in front of his son in a heart-beat, "What happened?"

Every person in the mess was looking at Kolyat, Garrus was slowly getting up from his own seat with a confused and concerned look on his face as he stared at the erratic breathing Shepard in Kolyat's arms. The boys panic and his own concern evident on his face. Grunt and Zaeed however only saw a bloody Kolyat and the blood on Selene's mouth and instantly became murderous.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Zaeed roared from his position next to Grunt, on the other side of the room.

_Thank the Gods they are over there, _Kolyat thought, "I . . . I don't know, she was basically kicking my ass around the cargo bay and just started swaying and slowing down. I don't know what happened, she was fine before." Kolyat spoke in a scared rushed voice. He was not scared of anything Zaeed or Grunt would do to him, though they probably were ready to kill him, but he was scared for the Commander.

Mordin moved quickly, followed closely by Doctor Chakwas. Both the doctors checked her over quickly, opening her eyelids and noticing the dilation, the quick breathing, and now shaking of her body.

"Come on, take her into the Med Bay, we can figure out what is wrong from there." Chakwas instructed, Kolyat, Thane, Garrus, and pretty much the whole room followed behind.

The two doctors stopped the crowd, Mordin spoke first, "Too many people, only few can come. Better that Zaeed and Grunt stay out, too angered, will only cause problems. Garrus, Thane and Tali may accompany young Mr. Krios and the Commander. Closest to her, would want them with her." Mordin turned his back on the crowd, not allowing them to argue.

Zaeed and Grunt gave Kolyat a evil look, "She better be ok, for your sake. You're father won't be able to protect you." Grunt growled at him.

As the doors closed and locked behind the group, Kolyat placed the Commander on one of the beds hurriedly while the doctors quickly shaded the windows. For the first time since he had carried her up, her limp body showed signs of actual recognition of her surroundings. Her hand shot out and held his tightly, her eyes opened as she turned her head to him, only holding his gaze and not speaking. Kolyat's eyes never left her and he sat down in the chair next to her bed, not letting go of her hand. His damaged hand lay on his knee, forgotten in the panic of trying to get her help.

"Do you two know what's wrong with her?" Garrus finally spoke, disturbed by the strange way her eyes were glowing and the almost possessed way she was moving.

"Seems to be hallucinogenic reaction to drell. Like a drug to human's, causes varying reaction in humans. Commander seems to be suffering a very bad and strong reaction." Mordin stopped his action of filling a syringe with some kind of green liquid that Chakwas had just mixed. His head turned to Kolyat, "What kind of contact was made between you and Selene?"

Kolyat's face showed confusion, "We were just sparring. I don't know what happened."

Chakwas spoke this time, "No Kolyat, he meant what kind of oral contact did you have with her? How did she ingest any fluids from you or come into oral contact with your scales?"

Kolyat was confused, he didn't understand what they were asking him. Thane did, along with the rest of the room that were giving him awkward looks.

Thane gently stepped forward, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "Kolyat. Did you and Selene kiss or have any other interaction that would cause her mouth to come in contact with your scales?" Thane didn't know how he felt about having this conversation with his son, and he couldn't believe that this was really happening. The Commander had not shown any outward displays of affection towards his son, and as far as he knew Kolyat's admiration of her person was only done from afar.

Kolyat's eyes grew wide in understanding, words were difficult for him to form at that moment, but he finally managed, "I . . . I didn't. No! I swear nothing like that happened!" Kolyat looked down remembering everything that had happened down in the cargo bay, "She came in, told me to stop training and get upstairs. I attacked her, just playing around, trying to give her a hard time for tripping me up. I had her in a sleeper hold, the one she knocked Jacob out with last week, and . . . " Kolyat's head turned to his bitten hand, the blood was starting to harden and dry. _Fuck! _He lifted his hand so they could all see, "She bit me to break the hold, I had been bleeding already and she must have swallowed some."

Mordin moved forward and took some of the blood that was on the corner of her lips on the tip of his finger, and stuck it in his mouth then spitted it out on the ground, "Yes. Definitely drell blood." How he knew from the taste it was drell blood, Kolyat didn't want to know, all he did want to know was how they were going to fix Selene. He turned his head toward her on the bed, she had the sheets and his good hand in a tight grip, her body shook and her eyes were closed tight, her breathing moved her chest up and down rapidly. His damaged hand slowly came out to touch her face, her jaw was tense and it almost looked like she was in pain.

"Would not touch her. Hyper sensitive skin could cause her great pain or pleasure, either one would cause embarrassment later." Mordin stopped him, taking the proper measurements of the shot he would need to give her.

That had been why she had moaned against him, he had been causing her pleasure from his body contact. Part of him was very pleased and a bit aroused from that realization, but the other more rational part was just focused on making her better and upset that he had caused this.

"Her reaction is very strong, usual cases you don't get this bad of a response. The implants that Cerberus brought her back with causes her to have more severe reactions to anything, but her immune system will now be ten times stronger to the toxins and she will recover faster. Also, the fact that it was your actual blood that she ingested makes it more potent." Chakwas turned her kind blue eyes on him, "Don't worry Kolyat, she will be fine as soon as Morin gives her the shot. It will put her too sleep and clear the symptoms up."

Kolyat couldn't tear his eyes from hers, which were still tightly closed, "I think the lights are hurting her eyes, can you turn them down."

Chakwas nodded to Tali, who was closest to the switch and she turned them low, the Commander's face instantly relaxed, a sigh escaped her lips and her grip loosened on his hand and the sheet, her eyes came open, only thin slits as she smiled at him, "Thank you." Her voice was very low and hoarse.

He gave her a small smile in return, his father leaned over so he could get a look at her eyes, they turned to his and she gave him a larger smile, "I'm fine, he was right the lights were causing me to feel sick and my head hurt. I can't stop my body from shaking though, and I can feel everything, even the air."

"The doctors are going to give you a sedative and immune booster, so you will be fine in the morning Selene." Thane whispered, moving her hair gently from her face, skimming his hand over her bright orange scars. Her eyes and mouth widened as she took a sharp intake of air, her body shaking even more as she turned her head into his hand.

Garrus walked up and grabbed Thane's hand from her face, "I don't think we should be touching her, like Mordin said remember." Garrus gave him a pointed look. Thane stared down at Selene not knowing if his touch had caused her pain or pleasure. Which ever it was, he didn't wish to do it again, either one left him feeling a bit disgusted.

Kolyat didn't like it either, a burning in his chest was building and he found himself glaring at his father as he squeezed the Commander's hand tighter. Kolyat had to calm himself, realizing that jealousy is what caused him to act so protective of Shepard. He was lucky no one had seemed to witness the look he had given his dad because that would have made an already embarrassing situation even worse.

Mordin finally got the correct measurement for the serum and moved to the side of the bed. He waved Kolyat out of his way, forcing the young drell to let go of the Commander's hand so he could take her arm and inject the liquid into her system. Selene arched off the bed as the needle slid through her skin, her teeth were bared as she groaned in pain, the needle felt like a hot poker. Soon she felt her body start to relax and sleep was fighting to take over. She allowed herself to succumb to it, her head lolled to the side, staring up at the fuzzy blue shape that was Kolyat, his big dark eyes were the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

"Now all there is to do is wait until morning and see how she is doing. My guess is that she will be perfectly fine, a bit dizzy and probably hungry, but restored to her normal self." Chakwas informed the group.

Thane took his son's mangled hand in his and brought it up to eye level. Kolyat didn't even turn his head to the older drell, his focus solely on Shepard's sleeping form, "I'm fine, just need to clean the blood off." His voice was low and more gravely when he spoke, a sign of exhaustion or concern, Thane did not know.

"Let me see." Mordin took a look at the boy's hand, then the other, finally forcing Kolyat to turn to them, "Right hand fine, minor cuts from repetitive punches to drone but left hand shows signs of cracked bones, need to repair." Mordin let go of his hands and went over to a cupboard and pulled out a device that looked like a mini gun with a needle at the end. He returned to Kolyat's side and held the young man's hand in his, he looked up at him before proceeding, "Must warn you, will hurt."

Kolyat nodded to the professor to continue, not taking his warning to heart. When the needle broke through his scales he felt a minor pain but nothing serious, it wasn't until the salarian pulled the trigger and his he felt the hot liquid of what ever he was pumping through his hand that he understood what he had meant by it would hurt. Kolyat's eyes widened and his other hand balled into a fist as his jaw tightened, trying to hold back the scream that had built in his throat, the only sound coming out was a groan of pain. It was over quickly and Chakwas applied medi gel to both of his hands, soothing the pain and healing the cuts rapidly.

Kolyat flexed his hands, they were as good as knew, but there was a slight indention in the left one that he traced. The Commander had left yet another mark on his body, her finger nail marks were now long gone and he wondered if these would fade with time as well.

Tali's voice brought him out of his musing as she addressed the room, "We should probably let everyone know she is ok and assure Grunt and Zaeed that there is no need to kill Kolyat."

"Yes. We should leave the Commander to rest as well." Thane spoke, motioning for his son to move ahead of him.

Kolyat thought about asking if he could stay and sleep in the med bay tonight, but didn't want to raise suspicion and more awkward questions, so he left. Garrus moved in front of him in order to block Zaeed and Grunt from trying to rip him apart, both him and Tali calmed the crowd down and told them what happened. Soon people started to file out of the mess hall, and Kolyat was left alone, telling his father to go to bed, he needed to take a shower and eat and that he would be in shortly. He ate quickly not really feeling too hungry after the scare he had just had, and the emotions that were running through him. He placed his empty bowl in the sink and moved to the men's shower, taking a towel off the racks and placing it on a hook by him and tossing his cloths down the laundry chute. He turned the water as hot as he could take it, savoring the feeling of the high pulse hitting his muscles and washing away the sweat and stress of the day. Kolyat leaned forward, placing his arm on the wall in front of him and his forehead along side it, just allowing the water to run down his back, his head was filled with thoughts and images of what happened.

Kolyat was relieved the Commander was ok, and it had disturbed him knowing that he had caused all that. But Chakwas had come out into the mess as Garrus told the crew what was going on and assured him that she was never in life threatening danger. Her reaction was a typical human reaction to a drell, hers was just more enhanced due to her implants. The doctor went on to explain that the Commander could probably do it again and barely feel a thing now. The doctor's look had changed to a slightly more knowing and amused expression telling him if they ever came into any physical contact again, he shouldn't worry, Selene would be fine. Then she had left his side and went back into the med bay, Kolyat's eyes remained on the door, even after they had closed.

_Does she think that the Commander and me are doing something together? _Kolyat thought back to the way the woman had felt in his arms, and how her body had arched into his when he touched her. He had been scared for her well being yes, but he had still been very much aware of how good it felt and how alluring those sounds had been. He knew that he was attracted to the Commander, as most of the men on the ship were. Yes he was interested in getting to know her as well, but the sudden rage of jealousy when she had reacted to his father's touch had come as a surprise. He hadn't expected to feel such an over protectiveness of her and didn't exactly know what to think about that. A smile spread across his lips as he thought of how she had grabbed his hand, how she didn't seem to want to let go, or down in the cargo bay when he had to pry her legs from his waist. She almost seemed like she need to be in contact with him and he found himself enjoying the idea of Shepard wanting him, of wanting his touch.

Kolyat closed his eyes trying to remember the feel of her soft but hard body pinned up against the crate, of her labored breathing and full lips moaning softly in his ear. He felt his body starting to react to the memory, a stirring in his lower region causing a rumble to build in his chest. Kolyat quickly turned the water to ice cold, trying to extinguish his desire and gain some control back. His erection started to recede and once he was completely down, Kolyat turned off the water entirely. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his slim waist. As he stepped out of the bathrooms, he couldn't help but walk over to the window of the Med Bay. He watched the Commanders sleeping form, watching the light rise of her chest and the glow of her facial scars in the darkened room.

His eyes were soft and his lips turned in a small smile, "Goodnight Selene."

**I worked on this chapter from 11:00 pm to 5 am so you all better review and give me some feed back. =) Please.**


	9. I Think Your Ready

_Tap tap . . . _

_Tap tap tap . . . _

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Selene groaned as she turned in her bed, her arm covered her face as her other hand clutched the knife under her pillow, "Go away god damn it!"

"Open the door Selene!" A muffled voice on the other side of her door responded, it was clearly Garrus on the other side.

"No! Go away!" She yelled back, trying to ignore the tapping on her door.

"Shepard, you need to get up, you have been asleep for sixteen hours. You have not eaten and Chakwas needs to perform scans on you in order to see if you have fully recovered." That was Thane's voice, and he spoke lightly and sweetly, trying to persuade her by being nice. It wasn't going to work on her.

"No! Both you get away from my door!" Selene really didn't want to get up. She had woken up in the Med Bay groggy and disoriented her head pounding and her mouth completely dry. She had stumbled out of the room and hurriedly, gulping down her weight in water. Then she noticed the soreness of her throat and once she had gotten herself to her room, she looked into her bathroom mirror to see that she had dark blue and sickly green bruising along her neck. The memories of what happened that night had rushed back to her, Kolyat having her in a choke hold trying to make her pass out and then that weird hazy hallucinogenic state she had been in. She couldn't remember everything, but she did recall Kolyat carrying her and Mordin giving her the shot and the big worried black eyes of Kolyat as she had drifted to sleep. As she showered she wondered how he was doing and if he realized that she was fine. She had crawled into bed in her boy short underwear and tank top, telling herself she would go and see him in the morning. Now that the next day had come, all she wanted to do was sleep.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

She was pretty sure that was Garrus, trying to break down the door.

"Shepard get your ass up and open the door, we brought you food!" _Yep, that was Garrus._

Selene growled as she pulled back the covers angrily, her bare feet hit the floor as she angrily stomped toward the door, her mean looking blade in hand, the light reflecting off the intricate jagged edge.

Just before she reached it, she heard Kolyat's voice, "Commander. Please open the door, Gardner made your favorite, white rice in that white spicy sauce with chicken." Kolyat's voice was soft as if he was worried about her reaction to him.

Her lips curled into a smirk. She pressed her back to the wall next to the door and leaned over to press the button so they could walk in. The first was Garrus, storming into the room and already down the stairs, then Thane holding a tray of steaming food a few steps behind him. Thane seemed to notice something was wrong as he paused at the top of the stairs, but he wasn't able to turn in time to stop his son. Kolyat walked in, completely unaware and taken by surprise by the Commander's leg swinging towards his midsection, the force of the kick brought him to his knees, gasping for air as he held himself up on his hands.

Selene bent down and whispered in his ear, "That's for choking me out." She lightly patted the side of his face.

Her dazzling smile only caused him to narrow his eyes, and he spoke angrily through gritted teeth, "I hate you."

"So you keep saying." Selene stood from her kneeled position and turned her back on him to greet the other two men in her room, giving the doubled over drell a greet view of her backside in her underwear, which he couldn't help but appreciate even through his pain. No one noticed his stares as Selene spoke, "Please tell me you brought something to drink."

Thane looked behind her watching his son get to his legs shakily, "Well my son, who you just drop kicked, has your tea, but judging from the look he is giving you, I don't think he will be giving it to you." Thane had a small smile on his face as Kolyat gave her back a cocky grin.

Selene didn't even turn to him as she spoke, "Kolyat, you know you deserved that, and I really need something for my throat after what you did." Then she half turned her body to him, an evil smirk on her face. She held up her knife in front of her face nonchalantly, "Or I can damage that pretty face of yours and make you as ugly as Garrus."

"Hey!" Garrus called, throwing his arms wide, an insulted look on his face.

Kolyat's smirk never left his face as he sauntered over to the Commander. He calmly lifted the bottle of her favorite raspberry tea to her face, his voice deep and husky "Commander."

He tilted his head slightly to her, his smile was what she would call charming, and his eyes held an amused devilish look to them. Her intimidating smirk turned into a bashful smile that thankfully only Kolyat could see. She snatched the bottle from him, returning to her confident sarcastic self, "Good boy."

Kolyat continued to smile even as she turned her back on him, the slight pink tint that had come to her cheeks was not lost on him, he knew it to be a human sign of blushing and he was pleased he was the one to cause it.

Selene walked past Thane, who followed her down the stairs and to the couches where Garrus sat. Neither one of the men seemed to be fazed by the Commander walking around in her underwear so Kolyat tried to act as if he didn't notice, but the wondering of his eyes every so often was making it difficult to hide. She gave Thane a large smile and thanked him as he set the plate of food in front of her on the table. She smelled the spicy aroma coming from the plate and a look of bliss fell over her features that caused Kolyat's pulse to quicken, remembering the same look on her face when he had held her close. He shook his head lightly, banishing the memories before he got too lost in them. Kolyat sat next to his father on the opposite couch that Garrus and Selene shared. He turned his head around the room, taking in the neat and clean area. Her massive ship collection was housed directly behind him and the large fish tank that glowed a bright blue took over the wall to his left, devoid of any fish. Her bed was set at the back of the room, the sheets thrown carelessly on the floor and the handle of a pistol peeked out from one of the pillows. He rolled his eyes, something he had picked up from Jack, the Commander was paranoid even aboard her own ship. Then again, after all the stuff she had done, he supposed she had a right to be. The last piece of furniture was her desk, which had a dented and paint chipped N7 helmet on it and a pile of holo pads. As his head came full circle around the room, his attention was drawn into the conversation that the Commander, Garrus and his father were having.

"Joker says we will be finished scanning this system at the end of the day, and since you decided to sleep your lazy ass through most of it, we should be done in about five hours. So that means we will be spending one more day in this system, then in the morning, if you choose to grace us with your presence." That comment earned him a glare that time from the Commander, "You can plot our next course."

Selene swallowed the bite she had in her mouth before answering, "Alright, tell Miranda to add that we were here for two days, give a full account of all the minerals that we acquired and the new upgrades Mordin and I created with them. Also, tell Joker the next place we are heading is Aequitas, in the Fortis system. Got a message about the place going silent and a friend of mine would like to know what happened."

"Are you going to tell us who this mysterious inquisitor is?" Thane asked from beside her.

Selene just took a drink of her tea and gave him a small smile over the rim, mouthing the word 'no' to him. Thane didn't expect her to answer, so he wasn't too disappointed. As she set down her drink and pushed her empty plate aside Thane stood, along with Garrus, who took the plate and spoke, "I'll get down there and tell Joker where we are heading so he has a head start for tomorrow. Also, I'll let the crew know you haven't died from the kid poisoning you with his blood."

Kolyat's neck ridges brightened as she looked to the commander guiltily, "Sorry about that Shepard, I didn't know about the hallucinogenic. Are you feeling ok?"

Selene gave him a smile, and looked between the other two men that were wondering the same thing the young drell was, "I'm fine guys, really. I woke up last night a bit dizzy and extremely thirsty for some reason, but completely fine for the most part." She turned her eyes on Kolyat once more, "And don't apologies for something you couldn't help, and besides I'm the one who bit you. I should have thought about what could happen making that kind of contact with an alien. Remember when I bit Garrus, I only probably had a drop of blood get in my mouth and it left me feeling nauseous and with a sore throat for a week." Her smile turned a bit more mischievous, "Though I doubt it had to do with him being turian and more with it just being Garrus, I mean we have no clue where the guy has been or what he has been doing."

Kolyat and Thane both chucked at her remark and Garrus' response of whacking her upside the head.

"I must go as well. Jack will probably be even more in a mood than she usually is, I was supposed to meet her for a training session ten minutes ago." Thane spoke, moving to the stairs with Garrus behind him.

Kolyat stood slowly, nodding his head to her and giving one of his innocent smiles that she found to be very cute. Selene ran her hands through her long hair, biting her lip as she thought about her next decision. Before the three men could get through the door she called out, "Kolyat. Wait, I want a word with you. The two of you can go, we won't be long."

The three men looked to one another, Kolyat's expression was one of confusion. None of them could see Selene's face to judge what kind of talk this would be. She had used her Commander voice so no one was going to question her, and with one last look to Kolyat, the two snipers left.

In the elevator Garrus spoke to his friend, "Do you notice that every time she says they will only be a few minutes, we don't see them for at least an hour and someone is usually hurt?"

Thane nodded as the doors closed, "Indeed."

Kolyat watched the room doors swish closed and took a deep breath as he turned around, only to be startled by the Commander leaning against the fish tank before him. Kolyat couldn't help but give her body a quick glance. Her feet were bare and her legs were exposed all the way above her mid-thigh, her tight black boy short underwear no longer hid the tattoo on her skin. Her tattooed arms were crossed under her large breasts, the skin tight black tank top did nothing to hide her thin, toned figure. Her long flowing black hair was only draped over one shoulder, her neck tattoo exposed, reminding him of how soft her skin was when he had traced the drawing so long ago. The glow of the tank gave her features a shadowed and soft look, her silver green eyes stared at him under long thick lashes, her full pink lips did not hold her trademark smile. Her expression was completely black as she studied him.

Kolyat felt his mouth go dry again, and unconsciously licked his lips to wet them. His eyes never left hers, so he saw her own eyes flicker to his mouth for a second then return to his eyes. Kolyat prayed that she spoke soon, before he made a fool of himself, because his body was starting to get that pleasant tingling down his spine and that warmth in his chest.

"How's your hand?" Selene finally spoke.

_Thank the Gods, _he thought. Kolyat lifted his left hand for her to see, turning it back and forth, "Just like new, no damage done."

Selene nodded, a small smile graced her lips, "That's good, I'm glad you got patched up. And I trust you have followed orders and have been relaxing today?" She raised a black brow at him.

Kolyat gave a deep chuckle, taking a few steps closer to her, "Yes Commander, I have. My dad has made sure of that."

Her smile widened a bit, a fond look in her eyes "I can always count on Thane." Selene missed the frown that came over his face, her head bowed to the floor as she gave what she wanted to tell him one last thought, before sticking with her decision.

Kolyat's relationship with his father was getting much better, still not best friends, super close bonding, but it was a far cry better than it had been back on the Citadel. However, the jealousy of the remembrance of her reaction to the older drell's touch still burned inside him. He took two more steps near her, now only two feet away, his face took on a serious look and his eyes stared down at her, darker than ever.

Selene looked up from the metal floor, taken aback by how close he was and how much his expression and all around aura had changed. She could only stare for a few seconds, the sweet cute young man was now replaced by a darker more dangerous man. She herself didn't have anything to fear, but something had changed his attitude, and she had completely missed it.

"I doubt the state of my hand was what you wanted to talk to me about Commander." His baritone voice was raspier, she could almost feel it vibrate through her, sending that chill down her body that felt hot and cold all at the same time. Kolyat continued, leaning a shoulder against the cool fish tank, "So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Selene looked at him calmly and she used the same low tone he did, "Your fighting has improved greatly in two months and the others have nothing but high praise for your work." Selene placed her back fully against the glass and looked straight forward at her glass collection, her Commander look in place, "I was watching you back in the cargo bay, and I agree with them. Also, you handled yourself very well against me, I just hope you don't show our enemies the same mercy you showed me." Her head turned to his, receiving a curt nod from the drell. She continued as she stared up at him, "I think you're ready to come on a mission with me Kolyat. This next one we will be doing in two days should be easy enough and it will give me a chance to see how you work under my orders and in a small strike force."

Kolyat's lips parted slightly, his shoulder came off the glass as he took a step toward her, "You really think I'm ready?"

This caused Selene to laugh lightly, giving him a large smile, "I think I just told you I did. Don't be shocked, you have earned this and from what I hear from the crew, you have been eager to get out there. Well, here's your chance. Show me what you got Mr. Krios."

Selene turned her body fully towards him, looking up into his big black eyes, a small smile played on his lips, "Thank you Commander, I will do as you all have trained me to do."

"Glad to hear it." The two of them continued to stare at each other, the distance between them now only a foot. Kolyat could see the light splatter of freckles on her face and his own reflection in her shiny silver green eyes. His eyes flickered down to her lips as her small pink tongue ran over them, causing them to glisten in the light of the tank. His eyes blinked rapidly, his breathing becoming shallow as he tried to think clearly through the fog that was settling in his brain. Both of them didn't realize their own bodies pull toward the other, the space between them growing slowly smaller.

"Commander!" Joker's voice caused both of them to jump. Selene's eyes grew a bit wide as she stepped back, not quite understand what had just happened, or what almost happened.

"Yes Joker, what is it?" Shepard called to the ceiling, staring right at Kolyat the whole time, who also refused to brake her gaze.

"Miranda and Jack are having a . . . disagreement . . . again. Can you please pry them apart because Zaeed and Legion are having a hard time with it. I'm pretty sure Jack could rip out a bulkhead and we can't really have that happen, so please go do your bad ass Commander thing and stop them. They are in the cargo bay." Joker explained.

Selene finally broke eye contact and rolled her eyes, throwing her arms up as she ran past Kolyat, "Fucking _putas_! _Ellos siempre causan los problemas!" _

Kolyat could only smirk at her enraged ranting as she spoke in her quick native language. He followed behind her to the elevator and watched as she kicked the button for the cargo bay, her menacing knife she usually had strapped somewhere on her was griped tightly in her right hand. He really felt sorry for the two woman down in the bay, not wishing to be them right now. As the doors came open and the Commander rushed out, he watched her back as she disappeared threw the doors leading her down to the two fighting biotics. Kolyat watched from the windows as she grabbed Jack by her vest and held the dagger next to Miranda's neck silencing both woman instantly with a single look. Then came the yelling and threats.

Kolyat shook his head at the Commander, his head bowed low as he stared down at her. Her face drawn in anger and her eyes blazing with a fire that could never be controlled. Just a few minutes ago those eyes had looked up at him with the softest expression ever, her beautiful face had been completely relaxed and her lips just begging for him to kiss. He wondered what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. Were they really about to kiss? Had she wanted him to? Had she been moving towards him as he moved towards her? So many questions swam through his head and he couldn't ask any of them. She was his Commanding officer and their leader, it was stupid to think that she had been feeling the same way he had. Kolyat shook his head, staring one last time at the fierce woman before turning and stepping into the elevator, returning to his rooms so he could be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, what am I going to do with those two?" Selene asked from her position on Garrus' cot, her arm that still held her knife was over her eyes and her left leg swung back and forth, skimming the ground with her bare foot as she lay on her back. She turned her eyes on Garrus, who was performing calibrations at his normal station.

Garrus didn't turn his head as he spoke, having had this conversation with her before, "I told you, you should just air lock them. Preferably Miranda, Jack isn't _that _bad anymore, so long as you don't get her mad. Without Miranda she would probably be even better. Then we would be rid of the snooty, high and mighty Cerberus ice queen."

She knew he was joking but his dislike of the woman was still evident, "No I'm not air locking either of them, though it was a tempting idea two hours ago. Besides, Miranda isn't all that bad, you just need to actually talk to her, there is actually I person under all that cold hard exterior, you guys just don't want to try and get to know her." Selene had had a few heart-to-heart chats with the woman and was shocked at the emotion and venerability that she kept hidden. When she wasn't in front of the rest of the crew she could actually be a pleasant person to talk to.

"Nope." Garrus stated simply, causing the Commander to laugh at his straight forwardness, "So what did you do with them anyways?"

"Yelled and screamed, threaten them a little then sent them to their rooms." Selene rubbed the side of her face with her free hand tiredly. She had only been up for three hours and she was already ready to pass out for the night. Chakwas looked her over and told her it was the after effect of the serum they had given her and not the drell hallucinogenic themselves, Mordin might have given her a bit to much. Also, she wasn't getting enough sleep as it is so her body's exhaustion was catching up with her. So she had been ordered to get a goodnight's rest tonight and take it easy, since all they were doing for the next two days was travel to Aequitas.

Garrus gave a loud laugh, turning his head so he could look at her, "Well your just becoming a regular house mom now aren't you?"

Selene smirked as she closed her eyes to the ceiling, "Yeah, and if you don't be good, I'll ground you."

Both of them had a nice laugh about that as the doors slid open to reveal Thane. The older drell looked between his two friends as their laughter died down, "What did I miss?"

"Shepard realizing she has a ship full of kids." Garrus informed him, turning back to his calibrations.

Thane gave the Commander a raised eyebrow ridge as she sat up on the cot, "I was just telling him about Miranda and Jack's fight and punishment."

Thane nodded in understanding, his lips quirking in amusement, "Ah, I see. I opted out of trying to break up that fiasco. Zaeed is now sporting a black eye and Legion had his shoulder plate torn off."

Shepard stood from the cot, and sheathed her knife into the case on her right leg. She walked the short distance to the door, beside Thane, "Let me guess, you ran to protect your precious leather jacket from being damaged."

She gave the long collar a tug, Thane gave her a small smile as he pulled back, "This is expensive leather, I need to protect it."

"So I guess it's smart to wear it into combat huh?" She raised an amused eyebrow at him.

Thane just bowed his head to her, his small smile turning into a smirk, "Well someone has to look good on the squad. Not like I have much competition with Garrus."

"You're just jealous because the last time we were at Afterlife all the asari were looking at me." Garrus called over his back.

"I think your mistaken my friend, I'm positive they were looking at me." Thane retorted.

Selene rolled her eyes at the two, "Alright, there is just a little bit too much testosterone in this room, so I'm just going to leave you guys to your delusion that woman are actually checking you out."

"You know you think I'm cute Commander!" Garrus yelled down the hall, Thane's deep laughter and the chuckles of some passing crew men followed Shepard.

Selene stopped to chat with Gardner, asking how things were and what was for dinner. The older man gave her his normal pleasant smile and informed her that tonight they would be having his calamari gumbo. She left with a wave and smile, moving on to Samara and Kasumi's room's on either side of the ship. Both women were doing their own thing, Samara mediating like she usually did and Kasumi was reading from one of her many books, _Othello, _this time, one of Selene's favorites from Shakespeare.

As she walked out of Kasumi's room she stopped in front of life support, the green holo pad staring up at her. She didn't quite know what had happened up in her rooms, but she realized that her feelings towards the young drell was becoming a bit more than a passing attraction. Maybe it was just some after effects of the hallucinogenic that had made his touch feel so good and was causing her to feel this way. No, because she had been definitely checking out more than his fighting skills back in the cargo bay before she had interrupted him. She wasn't sure what was going on but Kolyat was throwing her off somehow and she didn't feel like dealing with those strange feelings right now.

The Commander turned from life support and head to Legion's rooms, to see how the geth was doing and Zaeed's down in the cargo bay to also check on his wellbeing. She slowly made her rounds around the ship, saving Jack and Miranda for last. She had a separate talks with both of them, explaining she knew that they both hated each other but they had to put their differences aside for the sake of the mission. If they killed each other on board they were no use to her and they could leave when they docked into the next space port. She needed a solid team and they were causing problems. They either needed to shut up and stay away from each other and learn to fight under her command when she asked or she was going to have to do something she really didn't want to and let them go. Both women had nodded to her, understanding what she was saying, Jack promised she would play nice and keep the Cerberus bitch alive, just so she could get her hands on her after the mission. Miranda was more civil and agreed to obey her Commander's orders.

She had left them on good terms and was heading to her rooms as Joker came over the loud speaker, "Commander. EDI had picked up on an anomaly on this last planet. Scans show that it's an archeological dig site, which has been invaded by Blue Suns mercenaries." Joker paused before continuing, "A Prothean signature has been detected inside the dig site, same as the beacon back on Eden Prime."

Selene froze as she looked at the wall in front of her, her face set in a hard expression. She was currently on the crew deck so Garrus had heard the whole thing from his rooms, which was the reason for him rushing down her way.

"Selene forget it, you know what happened the last time you came in contact with the last two beacons, you passed out both times and you had nightmares for months!" Garrus placed a three digit hand on her shoulder, trying to convince her to leave it alone.

Thane had come out of life support as well, Kolyat stood in the doorway behind him with a confused look on his face at the way his father had jumped out of his chair when he heard Joker's report to the Commander. Selene stared into Thane's eyes, the hard blank look on her face never changing.

She mulled over the pros and cons of going down there. It was true the beacons had really screwed with her head every time she was forced to come in contact with one or when Liara and the other asari from Feros had merged with her mind. She had nightmares yes, but they had slowly went away and near the end she was actually getting good at deciphering the images. She couldn't just pass up something that could help them, or a chance to take down a Blue Suns base.

"Thane. Kolyat. Suit up. You're coming with me on this one." With those final words she left them, heading up to her own rooms to change and get ready for the mission.

"Spirits be fucking damned! Where is Tali." Garrus ranted, storming into the elevators as soon as the doors opened in search of the only other person, besides Joker, who would understand what he was so worried about.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kolyat spoke softly, breaking the stare that Thane had on the elevator doors.

Thane turned to his son, his voice deeper than usual, "Go get ready for the mission, our Commander gave us an order."

**Now if you were hoping for Kolyat and Selene to kiss you can direct your complaints to ****Matyrfae****. Please ****review**** and tell me what you think!**


	10. First Mission

Kolyat sat in the Kodiak, waiting for Shepard and his father. Thane had told him to go wait in the shuttle while he took care of something. Kolyat wasn't sure what he was doing, maybe talking to Shepard?

Kolyat took a breath and exhaled, rubbing his new leather pants that the Commander had bought him back on the Citadel. She had bought him three combat suits, similar to his fathers, with thicker leather, straps and holders for his guns and also knives that she had been teaching him how to use. The one he wore now was a charcoal color with navy blue stripe designs. The vest he wore had light armor plating on it, and his fingerless gloves had the same knuckle studs as Shepard, Jack and Jacob's gloves. It would give his already heavy hit some extra kick to it. He stared down at his boots, which had a steel toes on them, again same as the three brawlers of the crew.

Kolyat's head jerked up when he heard someone climb into the shuttle, armor boots clanked against the metal. It was Shepard, her hair fell around her face like always, the dark red of her armor gleamed black then red once more. The brighter red stripe on her arm was more distinguishable to his modified eyes. Her own eyes were troubled and a bit shocked at seeing him there. She clearly hadn't expected him to be waiting in there for her.

Her eyes shifted around the room, "Where is your father?"

"Not sure, he told me to wait here for you guys." Kolyat's eyes studied hers, his mouth set in a frown as his brow ridges creased, "Why are you so scared?"

Shepard gave him a stern look, "I'm not scared." _He really needs to hold back on his questions sometimes,_ she thought annoyed.

"Then what's wrong? Everyone started freaking out when Joker told you about the Prothean beacon, even doctor Chakwas had run out of the med bay to see what was going on." Kolyat stood from his seat, standing right in front of her face, his arms held on to the bar above him as he looked down at her with a stubborn set to his jaw.

Selene didn't back down when he drew close, her own jaw tightened in the same way his did, "It's nothing important, they're over reacting."

Kolyat leaned his head close to her, they were almost nose to nose when he breathed, "Bullshit. You're lying and I can see it in your eyes. What's going on Selene?"

That had made her pause, her face giving away to surprise when he used her first name, the first time he had done so since coming on board. Kolyat's face didn't move nor did his expression change.

Selene bowed her head, closing her eyes to the ground, "I have come into contact with other Prothean beacons and if this is a beacon down there I will have to do it again. The images I see aren't pleasant and are not designed for a human brain to process. Luckily, I'm able to handle it and take in the information, but the side effects are pretty bad. I have nightmares that leave me screaming in the middle of the night, I lose sleep and I usually pass out." Selene raised her eyes to Kolyat, his face was now gentle and relaxed, "Garrus, Tali, Chakwas and Joker saw all this and they worry for me that's all. Near the ended, I was able to synthesis the images better and the nightmares began to stop. Now I just have to see if I can still do that again."

Kolyat stared at her once she finished her story, his eyes flicked back and forth across her face. She was not scared, just hesitant, but even that was completely uncharacteristic of the Commander. Kolyat wanted to touch her face, to run his hands through her hair and tell her he would be there if she need him. His eyes blinked rapidly as they stared at one another, they were very close again, and alone. Kolyat could smell the sweet scent of her hair and was almost hypnotized by her big silver green eyes.

"You have to do what you have to do Commander, but you know we are all here for you." Kolyat paused, tilting his head to the side a bit, "I'm here for you." His last part was barely above a whisper, but the Commander had heard him loud and clear.

She felt that urge to kiss him again, not only because of the warmth spreading through her body from the obvious attraction they had, but also from the flood of emotion that she felt from him. She could feel understanding from him; an understanding that it was her duty to do all she could for this mission and all that she could hope for was for the support and help of her friends.

Neither of them moved, both now very aware of the situation and both were having an internal struggle about whether or not the other wanted them to make a first move or the mutual attraction was just in their heads. Before they could make that choice however, their other squad member decided to join them, causing Kolyat to push off the railing above and move back to his seat, allowing Shepard and Thane to take their own seats in the shuttle.

Thane looked between the two, his son looking everywhere but at him and Shepard's back as she spoke to the pilot in the cockpit. He had just interrupted something, he could feel the tension in the air. He gave his son a scrutinizing look, forcing his eyes to move towards his.

Kolyat was trying so hard to not look at the older drell, but he could feel his father's stare burn into his skull and he finally relented and looked towards him. Kolyat's first instinct was to get angry and become defensive, but he didn't want to draw Shepard's attention so he played it off calm. He gave his father's suit a once over, his lips quirking at his choice of dress, "Couldn't help looking like me huh?"

Shepard turned her attention to Thane, who had his eyes narrowed at his son. A smirk of her own graced her lips as she saw he was wearing the new suit she had bought him as well. The vest was the same as Kolyat's, armor plated and even covered his chest up. But Thane's suit was a blood red and black, his red ear clamps she had also bought were also in place. As she sat across from him, one seat down from Kolyat she spoke, "You didn't want to wear the glass I got you?"

Thane turned his eyes on her, his expression relaxing into amusement, "As I told you before, I refuse to wear those. You should take them, since you were so fond of them."

"Maybe I will. Unless Kolyat want's them." She turned her head toward his.

Kolyat placed his hands behind his head as he stretched out his long legs, "No thanks. I saw those glasses and I'm too pretty to hide my face behind them." He had a smug smile on her face that made her throw her head back and laugh. Thane just shook his head at his son's cockiness.

The shuttle shook as the pilot informed them they were taking off, all three of them buckled up and prepared themselves for the fight below.

* * *

"Thane, sniper out, get over to the right. Kolyat assault rifle move to the left but stay close." She directed her men to their separate positions. She moved behind the center crate as Thane moved to the far right and Kolyat moved to the left but stuck close like she told him. The Blue Sun soldier that had seen them landing came back out, and he brought some friends along with him. Selene held her fist up, signaling for Thane and Kolyat to hold their fire. The Blue Suns were scattered across the landing zone, the moon light reflected off the deep blue metal of their armor as they searched for them.

Selene gave the signal to Thane to put on his silencer, then for him to hold his position. She took out her own sniper, the soft hiss of it unfolding was lost in the night wind. She clicked her own silencer on, aiming for the furthest merc.

"Thane, follow after me. Kolyat stay down." She whispered in her com.

She took a breath, than exhaled, squeezing the trigger at the perfect moment. The bullet went right through the man's helmet, dropping him over the cliff edge. The only other man that could have been witness to the shooting wasn't able to get a warning off. Thane's bullet went cleanly between his eyes, causing him to follow his friend over the edge. Two more troopers were walking closer to Kolyat. Two Legionnaires and a turian Commander covered the entrance while three troopers were coming up the middle. Selene switched to her assault rifle quickly, making eye contact with Kolyat and nodding, once they popped up their position would be given away.

Selene moved first, aiming her rifle at the three up the middle, spraying them with a barrage of bullets. The two to her left weren't able to respond in time, Kolyat unloaded on them before they got a shot off, then turned his gun to the middle to help take out the last trooper before moving forward to the next set of crates as Shepard did. His father was firing off shots from his perch on the right, making it hard for the last three Blue Sun soldiers to focus on Kolyat and Selene. They soon took down all three and she whistled for Thane, signaling he could come down. Selene did a quick survey of the area, picking up thermal clips and tagging crates of element zero so it would be sent up to the ship.

The group moved through the rest of the dig site slowly but relatively easily. Selene and Thane had a natural rhythm that they had developed over the last seven months of working with each other and Kolyat just fit right into it. He covered them when they needed, he pushed forward when he was supposed to and he took cover at the right times, so she didn't have to worry about him going down. The final merc fell as Selene swung the butt of her gun into his face and slammed her knife into the opening between his helmet and body armor. She kicked his chest as he dropped to his knees, her steel blade slid from his neck, covered in blood. She sheathed the blade at her thigh and swept her hair back as she looked to Thane next to her, then Kolyat holding his bloody arm as he walked toward her.

"What happened?" She asked him.

He waved his hand in front of him, "It's nothing. The damn turian pulled a knife on me and it was either, take a chunk out of my arm or my face." He gave her a wide smile before continuing, "Like you said, we wouldn't want to damage my pretty face."

Selene laughed as she turned toward the ramp that had a door at the end. They walked through it and in the room was a Prothean pyramid with a familiar looking machine in front of it. Selene's face grew serious and she took a deep breath as she stepped toward the beacon.

"Selene." Thane's deep voice spoke behind her with concern. She had told him about the original Prothean beacons she had come in contact with, and what they did to her.

She looked over her shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just be prepared to carry me back to the ship if I pass out."

Kolyat's eyes were fixed on her back as she pressed the keys on the interface. He didn't know how she knew what to press, the text wasn't in any language he could read. Suddenly, Shepard's head was thrown back, her body lifted from the ground as her arms spread out, she was trapped in a green fluorescent glow and her eyes were wide open as they moved back and forth, as if watching something only she could see. It felt like hours had gone by until she finally was released from the beam and his father and him were allowed to come near her. She swayed on her feet, and for a second, he thought she would be ok but her body went limp and crumpled to the floor.

"Joker, tell Chakwas to be ready with the things we set up. Selene has passed out and we are coming back now." Thane spoke in his comm. He turned to the fallen Commander and was about to pick her up, but Kolyat got to her first and scooped her up in his arms securely, looking to his father to lead the way, leaving no room for argument. Thane turned for the doors, his son and him running through the facility to get back to the ship.

* * *

Kolyat walked through the Med Bay doors behind his father, Shepard still lay limp in his arms. When he walked into the medical room he realized what his father must had been doing before the mission. Thane spoke to the doctors, asking if everything was set up, they nodded, directing Kolyat to lay the Commander on one of the beds. It was surrounded by towering machines that were connected to the holo circles that Doctor Chakwas was placing on the Commander's head. She taped the ones on her temples and the one in the center of her brows. They instantly turned from orange to blue, Selene's face relaxed, Kolyat hadn't even noticed the tension in her features before then. Her eyes continued to move side to side under her lids, Kolyat could hear Chakwas mumble something about 'same rapid eye movement' as she stripped the Commander of her armor, leaving her in her tight black shorts and tank top, her gold necklace with the strange pendent with the bright red stones in it lay across her chest. His eyes flickered to her left hand, the matching gold ring that she also never took off sat on her finger, the ring figure she had called it. He knew these things had a certain significant but never got around to asking her. He filed that away in his perfect memory, wanting to know as much about her as he could, moments like this made it frighteningly obvious how dangerous this mission was and how easily they could lose someone.

Chakwas stepped back and allowed Mordin to conduct vital sign scans and hook the holo brace to her arm, which would be monitoring her vitals once they left the room, alerting them if anything was to go amiss.

She turned toward Thane as Mordin preformed other scans that would tell if this beacon had negatively affected her mentally, and then she would take over and test if there was any physical damage.

"You were right, it was smart to set this all up before hand, just in case. I hope that this beacon didn't have any new nasty side effects." The worry in the older woman's voice was evident, and she turned saddened eyes on Shepard lying in the bed.

Kolyat spoke softly to her, forcing his eyes from the Commander's prone form, "Where are Tali and Garrus? I was sure they would be down here?"

"Garrus is with Tali down in engineering and I'm pretty sure Mordin sent Grunt and Zaeed down there as well. We couldn't have them up here and in the way. Joker might be with them as well. Once you boarded, the crew was told to shut down for the night so Jeff went to the lower deck to wait things out with them I'm sure."

"And the rest of the crew?" Thane asked.

"Samara is in her rooms meditating or praying I'm not sure which. She had stopped in here asking if she could be of assistance, we told her we might need her asari neural connection to sort out and help Shepard process the images better. When Liara had been with the old crew she did the same for Selene. It caused her to become weak and a bit ill, but it seemed to help and the nightmares had stopped. I just hope it's not as bad this time, she doesn't rest enough as it is and she can't afford to lose more sleep." The doctor shook her head as she crossed her arms, pausing for a moment before answering the rest of Thane's question. She told him she didn't know what the rest of the crew was doing.

Mordin finished his scans and reassured them that no mental damage had been done, just a large increase in brain activity due to dreams. Chakwas was allowed to conduct her own test as Thane and Mordin talked. Kolyat wanted to stay with the Commander but after a while the older crew members ushered him out of the room, all left the Commander to her sleep.

"She will wake on her own Kolyat. We can't do anything until then." Chakwas spoke gently, her arm held his arm and she seemed to finally notice the tear in the material and the slightly wet blood coming from the wound. "You are hurt and you didn't tell us?"

Kolyat gave her a sheepish smile, "I didn't think it was exactly the right time. Besides, I'm fine. The Commander needed your attention more than I did. I'll just slap some medi gel on it and I'll be good."

Chakwas narrowed her eyes at the young man, throwing her hands in the air, "Just like Selene, always forgetting the medical gel when you need it, never wanting help, thinking you're invincible. Don't come crying to me when that cut leaves a scar, which it will."

Kolyat just gave her a smug grin before walking off, he called over his shoulder before the doors to life support closed, "Goodnight Doctor Chakwas."

The elder woman rolled her eyes, sitting next to the boy's father. Mordin had left to return to his labs, that salarian was always busy, but he had set his omini tool to alert him the instant something went wrong with Selene. Even the scientist felt a close bond with the young Commander.

"Your boy is becoming worse than her, you know that right?" Chakwas groaned, rubbing her temples to ease the headache.

Thane chuckled beside her, "I do believe that Selene is having an effect on my son, though he always was stubborn and unruly. His mother was the only one who could set him straight. She had a power over him that I never did."

"And what is that?" Chakwas arched a brow at him.

"He feared her." The two laughed lightly, the swish of the elevator doors coming open drew their attention. Heavy footsteps on metal came noisily towards them. The whole group of Garrus, Tali, Joker, Grunt, Zaeed and Jack rounded the corner, all wanting to know the condition of their Commander. Thane asked them to wait as he stood from his seat and retrieved Samara, Kasumi, Jacob and Miranda. As the team milled around Chakwas, the doctor began to explain the condition Selene was in and Thane retold the story of what exactly happened down on the planet.

* * *

Selene's eyes fluttered open, her cybernetic eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, the image of the Med Bay came into focus. The woman sat up slowly, remembering what had happened back at the dig sit, she didn't want to get up to fast, fear of a headache or nausea over taking her was great. The first time she had activated a beacon her head felt like it was going too exploded, but now she felt nothing, actually felt relaxed and unharmed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and touched down on the cool metal floor. Her armor had been stripped and she lay in her shorts and tank top. Selene rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to get warm, it was freezing down in the Med Bay at night.

The light of the holo brace on her arm caught her attention, she bared her teeth at the devise, hating when Chakwas would put it on her. She felt like she was under house arrest because the minute she removed the damn thing alarms would go off on the older woman's omini tool, alerting her to Selene's attempt at escape from the medical room. Selene glared at the blue glowing ball and chain, trying to figure if she wanted to take it off and deal with Chakwas fussing over her or just sneak to her room and leave it on. Her think was interrupted by the sounds of cabinets closing in the mess, she tried to see through the tented windows of the Med Bay but not even her enhanced eyes could make out the person in the very dim lighting outside.

Selene decided to leave the thing on and see who was out in the kitchen, hopefully they would share whatever they were eating because she was starving. The doors hissed open and Selene poked her head around the corner, the person hadn't noticed the noise of the doors coming open. Muffled music could be heard from the crew member's direction, so they must have their headphones in. As she crept closer the tall frame of Kolyat came into view, his darker complexion made it easy to distinguish him from Thane. Selene had to pause, her arms came over her chest as she just watched him, an amused smile crossed over her lips. Kolyat was in a tight white tank top and gray cotton pants, he had his headphones in, the round black circle coverings were placed on either side of his head and a thick tight band came around the back of his head, holding them in place. His head swayed back and forth to the beat of the music, a light hum came from his lips as he made himself a sandwich. When his hips started swaying as well, Selene couldn't take it and she busted out laughing, Kolyat's music was so loud he still didn't hear her. Shepard walked up behind him, jumping up on the parallel counter, sitting herself on the table top, kicking her feet lightly as she smirked at his back, waiting for him to turn around.

Kolyat topped off his foot long sandwich, he had wedged so much stuff in between, that it was almost over flowing. He looked in the cabinets in front of him, trying to search for the chips to finish off his midnight snack. _Damn you Gardner! You hid my chips from me on purpose._ Kolyat wasn't eating his sandwich until he found them. He turned around, figuring the old man must had placed them in the bottom counter. The young drell nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Shepard smiling at him from on top the counter, dangling his beloved chips in front of him.

Shepard's eyes grew wide, covering her mouth to stifle a laugh, as she watched Kolyat jump back, banging his head on the high cabinets behind him. His hand flew to the back of his head, ripping off his head phones as he gritted his teeth in pain, rubbing the sore spot at the top of his head, "Shepard! How long have you been sitting there?"

"I have been sitting here for only a minute. I have been in the room long enough to watch you shake your _culo _in front of me." She was giving him a large teasing smile.

Kolyat playfully glared at her, snatching the chip bag from her outstretched arm, "What's that even mean?"

Shepard laughed lightly, "Means ass."

Kolyat gave her a sly grin before turning back to his plate, "Well, I hope you are enjoying the view . . . _Commander_."

Selene rolled her eyes as he turned around. Her eyes went to the massive sandwich on his plate. She lifted her eyes to him, looking through long black lashes, "Want to make me one of those."

Kolyat chuckled at the look she was giving him, "How cute, your trying to act innocent."

Selene narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to laugh harder. Kolyat set the plate down next to her on the counter, pulling out a knife and cutting the sandwich in half. He pushed the plate closer to her, picking up his half as she gave him a large smile that was starting to be one his favorite images in the galaxy. Selene picked up the sandwich and took a big bite, moaning at the delicious taste that caused Kolyat to stare at her lips, wanting to hear that sound made for entirely different reasons.

Selene swallowed her bite, turning toward Kolyat, "Thank you. I was so hungry."

Kolyat quirked a grin, "No problem. You didn't eat before the mission, so you should be hungry." Kolyat noticed she hadn't removed the holo pads on her face, "So how are you feeling Commander?"

"Surprisingly good. No headaches and I still had the dreams but it's nothing I haven't seen before." She lowered her head to the ground, "It's not a pleasant reminder of what will happen if we fail, but I don't think I'll be losing sleep over this one."

Kolyat set down his sandwich, he wanted to reach out his hand and touch her, but didn't want to over step his boundaries. His hand remained on the counter top next to her as he spoke, "If there is anyone in the galaxy that can stop the reapers Shepard, it's you. And if we don't, at least we will die knowing we gave them the fight of their lives." His voice was soft and the vibration of it thickened. It made her smile, the hot and cold feeling that was becoming way too familiar for her, ran through her body. She turned her head up to him, the wide smile on his full lips caused hers to grow. She saw his eyes flicker around her face, his lips twitching as if he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?'" She asked curiously.

Kolyat couldn't help it. He reached out a hand and skimmed it over the three small holo pads on her head, taking them off and placing them on the counter.

Selene stared down at them and rubbed the places they had been on, "That explains why I didn't wake with a headache. They use those usually on biotics who get migraines or soldiers suffering major body pains."

"Yeah, Chakwas said it would ease the headaches, glad it worked." Kolyat returned to his sandwich. The shine of her necklace caught his eyes in the low lighting, "Hey what exactly does that thing around your neck mean, and the matching ring?" He pointed between the two with his free hand.

Selene fingered her cross, "It was my mothers, she never took it off. It's a symbol of my religion, it's the same as the tattoo on my arm, same story behind it. I took it before they buried her, just wanting a piece of her with me I guess." She then held up her hand, "This was my grandmothers, which she gave to my mom for her _quinceneta." _At his confused look she explained that it was a coming of age celebration in her culture when a girl turned fifteen, before continuing, "My mother gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday. We were too poor to have a _quinceneta_ . . . not like my father would let her give me one anyways." Sadness filled her voice at that, clutching her necklace tightly.

Kolyat knew that her dad had been horrible to her mom and her, but didn't know any details behind it, and he wasn't sure he should ask. Curiosity burned inside him and a bit of anger at what the guy must have done to her from the deep sadness that could be seen in her eyes.

Kolyat pushed their empty plate away and came to stand in front of her. Even when she sat on the counter, he was still taller than her. He grabbed her hand gently in his larger one, the skin contact caused both of them to hold their breaths, but Kolyat was able to get out the question he wanted to ask, "Why did Kelly say it was on your marriage fingerer? What does that mean?"

Selene laughed, she got that question a lot, "It's the finger my mother put it on. She said something about it only supposed to be replaced by my wedding ring." Again Kolyat had a confused look, "Human's when they get married, we are given an engagement ring, then at the wedding we are given the actual ring that symbolizes marriage. Women are the ones who get both rings the men only get the marriage band."

Kolyat nodded his head, his other hand went up to his own necklace, "Drell have something similar, only we don't use rings. Our necklaces tell us if someone is married, single, not interested in a committed relationship, remarried, or too young to marry."

Selene thought back to Thane's own necklace, the older drell's was gold? "What does your father's necklace signify?"

Kolyat's eye flickered downward briefly before replying stiffly, "It means he is a widower."

Selene nodded sadly, kicking herself mentally for asking. Her eyes caught the shine of Kolyat's own necklace and quickly tried to make up for her previous question, "And what does silver mean?"

Kolyat still had her hand in his, his thumb rubbing circles on her wrist. His eyes changed from their melancholy expression, to intrigue as he turned them back on her. His voice was low and deeper as his black eyes bore into hers, "Means I'm single."

Selene couldn't tear her eyes from his, her breathing became more shallow. Kolyat wasn't going to back down this time. _We have been doing this all day and it's time for me to either make a move and she would like it or it would be a disaster and we can hopefully act like nothing ever happened_. Kolyat's head moved closer to hers, his eyes flicking to her mouth and back to her eyes. He could swear she was moving closer too, her eyes became half lidded.

"Kolyat?" His father's gravelly voice, thick with sleep called behind him.

Kolyat actually felt a growl build in his chest. _This is bullshit!_ Kolyat glanced to Selene's face before scooping up the holo pads on the counter and turning to his father.

Thane had his hands clasped behind his back and was giving them the perfect father who caught his kid's hand in the cookie jar look, "Father. What are you doing up?"

"I woke to find you not in bed. I came out here to see if you were here. Apparently I was right." His unreadable eyes went to Shepard behind his son, "Selene, how are you feeling."

"Fine actually. I think the holo relaxers helped a lot. The beacon didn't show me anything different, besides the Collectors near the end. I'm guessing it was how they were turned into what they are now. I'm hoping the nightmares won't come since I already knew everything." Shepard answered him.

"She didn't even know that she still had the holo pads on her face. I was just taking them off. Though it probably would have been funny seeing her come down at breakfast with them on," The corner of Kolyat's lips curved as he looked sideways to Shepard.

Thane wasn't buying it. He knew that something more was going on here and he was determined to find out what it was. He would not hassle Selene however, it was his over hormonal son who was thinking with his other head, he would be getting answers out of.

Selene saw that Thane was not fooled by Kolyat's excuse for being so close to her. She looked between father and son as they stared each other down.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to get to sleep." She jumped down from the counter, gaining the attention of both men. She gave Kolyat a smile and thanked him for the sandwich, she earned a lopsided grin from the young drell that caused her to clench her jaw to stop her smile from growing. She nodded her head to Thane, taping her knuckles against his bare arms telling him goodnight and retreating to the elevator.

Kolyat's eyes had followed her the whole way, until she rounded the corner and the elevator doors were heard closing. His eyes turned back to his father, who was now standing closer to him and narrowing his eyes at him, his large arms folded across his chest. Kolyat tried to look unaffected and innocent, picking up the plate and placing it in the sink.

He turned around, rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously, "Well . . . Uhhh . . . goodnight dad."

Kolyat thought he was actually going to get away unscathed, but Thane's voice stopped him before he could get around the corner, "I hope you don't expect me to save you when all the men on the squad come after you. And if you do anything to piss her off or upset her . . . I would not bother coming to Life Support to sleep. I don't want to be anywhere near you if that happens, and I might just take her side. And you don't want me coming after you."

Kolyat stared at his father's back, at a lose of how he should respond. So he decided to deny everything, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Goodnight." Kolyat practically ran to Life Support, jumping into his cot and pulling the covers over himself.

Thane did not return right away, so Kolyat was allowed a few moments to himself. The blue drell smiled in the darkness of the room, staring up at the ceiling. _He couldn't have come in a minute after Amonkira? What are you doing up there, help me out here! _At least he knew one thing now . . . the Commander liked him.


	11. The Mine Shaft

**Alright, I lied to you Matyrfae and please don't kill me but I need feed back on this chapter and I can never hold back posting when I get a chapter done. Remember if you kill me you will never get the scene you want. To the rest of you who know what I'm talking about just be patient I will get the next chapter out tomorrow or later tonight, I just really felt this was a good brake point and wanted to update. So if you want me to update the next chapter fast, I suggest ****reviewing****…..HINT HINT!**

"Hey there Commander. Have any crazy dreams?" Joker asked Shepard as she made her way to his seat in the cockpit. What through her off was to see that the man was not in his regular seat, but standing off to the side, looking over at the young blue drell in tight leather black pants and matching vest piloting the ship.

Selene's mouth fell open slightly as she raised an eyebrow at her pilot, "Uh, Joker. Do you want to tell me why Kolyat is piloting my ship?"

"Well, the kid has been coming up here for the last three weeks and watching me behind the wheel. He was asking questions, and actually had some surprising background knowledge of ships and piloting. So, I finally gave him a shot with my baby." Joker placed a hand on Kolyat's arm, "And he knows if he does anything to hurt her, I'm having Grunt use him for target practice. Don't you kid?"

A grin slid across Kolyat's face, "Yes Joker."

Selene walked to the other side of the chair, looking over Kolyat's shoulder. His hands moved fluidly over the orange holo keys, almost like a skilled pianist, "Where did you learn how to fly a military frigate?"

Kolyat turned his head from the keys, his cool confident eyes were at eye level to hers, "I didn't learn how to drive a frigate necessarily, but our house over looked the docking station where you could see the ships coming and going over the ocean. I would sit and watch them all the time, reading what I could and talking with my uncle who flies for the Illuminated Primacy military force. I picked up on some stuff and my uncle would take me on some of the hanar ships, but it's nothing like this. Joker has been teaching me some stuff and today he actually let me fly. Best place to practice flying is out here in open space, can't really do much damage out here."

Selene gave him a curious look, "So, you wanted to be a pilot?"

Kolyat blinked his eyelids rapidly. She was starting to figure out this was the drells version of shrugging.

"I don't know, maybe. I guess I just like the idea of getting off world, flying to new places. See what the fuss was about." His voice had a hint of sadness or maybe bitterness, Selene wasn't sure. It dawned on her that he must have wanted to see what was so special about leaving because Thane was constantly gone. Though she loved Thane and would never call him a bad person no matter what he might have done in the past, she felt sorrow for what Kolyat must have gone through. Never knowing why his father left, or when he would be back. She also knew that after going through one of the most traumatic things a child could possibly experience, he must have been asking himself why his father would leave him again, never to be seen until ten years later.

Selene noticed his eyes becoming distant, but not taking on that look of being captured in solipsism yet. The Commander reached out her hand that still had the blue medical holo brace attached to it, and placed it on top of his spiked head, forcefully turning his head back towards the monitor. She leaned down so she was speaking softly in his ear, "Eyes on the screen soldier. Break my ship and you won't have to worry about what Grunt will do to you. It's what I will do to you that you should worry about."

A devilish grin slid across Kolyat's lips, his back straightened as he tried to shake off the tingling that had shot down his spin at her touch and words, "Aye Commander." His voice deeper when he spoke. When Selene departed, he looked in the mirror above him, watching her swaying hips as she walked down the rows of working crewman.

Joker sighed as he picked up the magazine off the side desk. EDI decided to suddenly appear at that point, causing Joker to look down at the AI's interface. He gave the pink cipher a smirk as if EDI could see or respond to his social cue through her holo, before leaning over and giving Kolyat a smack with the rolled up magazine, "Hey kid, eyes on the screen not on her ass."

* * *

"So, you finally decided to come down." Doctor Chakwas spoke, before she turned her chair fully around.

Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, smiling down at the older woman, "I have to get this damn thing off somehow, without you thinking I had died."

Chakwas stood from her chair and gave the young woman a stern but fond look. The type of look that only a mother could give, which is what the medic felt like sometimes when dealing with Selene. A mother trying to watch after her danger magnet daughter who refused to seek help when she needed, or stay put when she should.

"So, were you able to sleep well? You look fine." Chakwas asked her, while punching in the code. Shepard would have taken it off earlier but only Mordin and Chakwas knew the code to deactivate the alarm. If anyone else was to take this cuff off without that code the alarm would go off announcing that she had flat lined, creating havoc on the ship something she wanted to avoid for obvious reasons.

"Yes actually, I slept fine. Some memories of the beacon but the images were the same as the other two, except with the Collectors at the end. But we already know that the Collectors are the Protheans redesigned so . . . not much there but the reminder of what will happen if I fail." Selene's voice became a bit hollowed. The Doctor again felt sympathy for what the Commander must go through on a daily bases, holding the weight of being the savior of the galaxy.

"Well Commander. I am with you until the end, and so is this crew. I know you will put the fear of God in these bastards. And you are not alone." Selene smirk at the Doctor's use of language, the faith the shared, loyalty and devotion to taking down the reapers.

Shepard nodded to the older woman before saying goodbye and thanks for the help, leaving the Med Bay to tend to other duties for the day.

* * *

"We will arrive at Aequitas in an hour Commander." Joker's voice called over the loud speakers in the lab.

Selene didn't look up from the data Mordin had been showing her, "Thank you Joker, please let Kolyat, Grunt, Jack and Zaeed know that they need to get ready to come with me."

"Aye Commander." Joker logged off to follow through with her orders.

"So when do you think this might show results?" Selene asked, looking up at Mordin across from her when she finished reading through the notes.

"Should see results from tests in two to three weeks. Whether positive or negative remains to be seen," Mordin answered her, taking back the holo pad.

Selene nodded, staring off to the corner absent mindedly, "Alright, keep me posted on what's going on, and alert me as soon as you get the results."

"Will do Shepard. Oh and before you go, there was a matter I wanted to discuss with you." Mordin came around his table to stand in front of her.

Selene raised an eyebrow at the salarian, "Yes."

"Have noticed, may be wrong, unlikely, but thought I noticed some mutual . . . attraction between young Mr. Krios and yourself. Want to recommend caution if physical activities commence." Mordin gave her a penetrating gaze, no signs of joking or judgment were present in his expression.

Shepard remained calm, though she was wondering how the hell he had noticed the unexpected feelings and close encounters the two of them were having. She didn't think she was being obvious about her feelings and Kolyat sometimes was caught staring at her but so were the other men, so that shouldn't had tipped him off.

Selene crossed her arms over her chest, "Mordin, nothing's going on between Kolyat and me so you don't have to worry about anything."

Mordin's lips twitched in an amused way. Though salarians might not experience hormonal reactions or sexual urges like other species, that didn't mean they were blind to those around them. As a scientist he prided himself on being observant and as a geneticist he was well versed in the actions of other species, sexual and non-sexual. He also knew what could happen when you had two different species come together. Drell and human coupling was not as complicated as other species relationship, but he still thought the Commander should be warned.

Mordin held up a hand to her, "Only wish to give medical advice on subject should feelings change. Due to exposure to drell toxins you will no longer have severe hallucinogenic reaction, maybe very mild, maybe nonexistent but would keep in mind, drell's strength. Cerberus implants very strong, should help but still, Kolyat and Thane very strong, could cause unintentional injury." Mordin explained.

_Oh god, he is talking about Thane too. Don't people around here have anything better to do than talk about my sex life? _Selene thought with irritation. "Mordin, nothing is going on." Shepard gave him a pointed look, "And this conversation had better not leave this room or be repeated to either Thane or Kolyat, you hear me.

Mordin gave the woman a small smile, "Yes Selene." He watched her turn for the door leading to the hallway connecting to the conference room and armory. Before she walked through the door he called out to her, "Will have ointments and pain relief if needed Commander."

Selene just kept on walking, but held up her hand, flipping the salarian off as the doors swished closed behind her. She could hear the scientist chuckle lightly, a small smile came to her lips as she lowered her hand. "_Curioso" _She grumbled under her breath as she walked through the doors of the armory, heading to her locker to retrieve her armor for the mission ahead.

* * *

"Alright people, time to head out. The way this goes is we touch down and figure out what the hell happened here. This used to be a mining facility that went silent not too long ago and a friend of mine would like to know what's going on, so let's not disappoint shall we." Selene stood by the opening of the Kodiak, watching her team pile in, finally noticing a missing member. Her browns drew together looking out at the door and inside the shuttle, "Hey, I'm pretty sure I had a blue drell on this mission. Where the hell is Kolyat?"

The three soldiers shrugged at her, not knowing where their youngest member was.

Selene touched the side of her com, opening a channel to Kolyat's com, "Krios where the hell are you?"

"Sorry Shepard, I'm getting in the elevator right now." Kolyat's quick and slightly winded answer came from her ear piece. Zaeed's gruff laugh was heard from the inside the Kodiak. Selene crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the shuttle, waiting for Kolyat to show up. Four minutes later he was rushing through the doors, holstering his pistol at his side.

"I'm sorry Shepard. Won't happen again." Kolyat had an apologetic look on his face as he came to stand in front of her.

Selene didn't move from her spot, only looked up at Kolyat with an emotionless expression, "From what I hear, you being late is a usual thing."

Kolyat rubbed the back of his neck with his fingerless black gloves, "Sorry Shepard, I just lost track of time."

Selene fixed him with a stern look, "Kolyat, I can't have you being late like that, probably should have said something before. When we tell you a time, it means get your ass there at that time, you got that."

"Yes, Commander." Kolyat nodded his head, his face serious and eyes straight ahead, no longer looking at her but over her head.

Selene pushed off the Kodiak and stood in front of him, giving him a shove, "Get in their Mr. Krios, we have work to do." She gave him a wink as he looked down at her, letting him know he wasn't in trouble with her. Her effort earned her a lopsided grin from the drell as he climbed in to the shuttle. Selene shook her head at him and her own reaction to his grin. Her own full lips were fighting to keep the ear-to-ear smile off her face as she followed in behind him. Shepard banged on the door to the pilots area, the Kodiak shook as the pilot took off for the planet below, Selene walked over to her seat between Kolyat and Zaeed and began short instructions on how she wanted her team to operate on their mission.

* * *

Everything turned to chaos the moment Shepard walked through the mining shaft, husks and abominations everywhere, but her team kept a tight formation and spread out on her command. No one went down and no one was caught off guard, they worked as one impenetrable unit. Selene was pleased with how Kolyat seemed to be able to work well with everyone in the group, she was confident now that he could be regularly circulated into the different ground teams, with anyone on the team.

They finally reached the energy source EDI had notified them about, the reason why all the husks were here. The diggers had come in contact with the _dragons teeth _and turned them into husks. The bombs planted on either side of them were convenient and Shepard couldn't wait to blow the fucking things sky high and get the hell out of there.

"You realize once you detonate that, we have only two minutes to get our ass back to the Kodiak. We will probably be out running the collapsing mine, I doubt we will be able to get out in two minutes." Zaeed spoke beside her. Selene nodded at the old man, a wide smile on her face. Zaeed shook his head at the young woman, "Crazy kid." He mumbled in his thick accent.

"_Sí_" Selene stated simply to him, then turned her head around to the rest of the crew, "Alright, you heard him we have two minutes to get our asses out of here. I want you all to start running, I can hear some more husks out there, just plow through them and don't stop." She turned her head towards Jack, "Jake I want those shockwaves steamrolling those sons-of-bitches. Grunt no charging you hear me, you get out of here as fast as you can."

"I'm not leaving you here Battlemaster." Grunt stepped up defiantly, reluctant to leave her behind even for a second.

Selene grabbed the front of his armor and pulled him down to her level, slamming her head into his forehead as hard as she could. It hurt her more than it hurt him but it let him know that she was serious and he better listen to her, "I gave you an order damn it! Now you're going to follow Zaeed and Jack out of here. You're going to keep everyone safe and you're going to keep yourself safe. Do you understand?" She was shouting at him over the sound of husk groans and the creaking of the shaft, her own accent thickening in her attempt at getting her point across.

Grunt swallowed down his protest and nodded to her, his face screwing up into a scowl at the idea of leaving her to arm the bomb. Kolyat was standing to the side, assault rifle in hand, staring at the exchange. Grunt was like her kid, so her anger at him trying to stay back with her was understandable, though she might have acted similar to anyone of them refusing to go, which is why he was staying silent.

Selene nodded to Zaeed, who loaded his assault rifle as a ready signal, "I want to see you right behind us."

"You will." Selene told him softly, giving him a smile as he moved for the doors, Jack nodding to her as well, followed by Grunt who gave her a meaningful look before retreating. Last was Kolyat, she thought she might have to kick him out of the room to get him going, but he loaded his own gun while he stared at her with unreadable black eyes, then was gone around the corner with the rest of the group. Selene let out the breath she was hold and turned to the bombs as she heard the first sounds of gun fire down the tunnels. Selene bent down and started the count down for both bombs and had to wait for the time to start going down. As soon as she saw the 2:00 go to 1:59 she was booking it out of the room, assault rifle in hand. As she came to the narrow tunnel that they had entered the chamber from, a tall slim figure stepped out of the shadows, falling into a run beside her.

Selene growled and rolled her eyes at Kolyat, "I should have known that you would try to stay behind!"

Kolyat smiled, but kept his head straight just in case they ran into husks, "Yeah you should have. I think you're slipping Commander!"

"Yeah, wait tell we get back to the ship, I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!" Selene yelled to him over the sounds of the gun fire, shrieks and groans ahead of them.

"You can do whatever you want to me Selene. At least I know you're not alone down here!" Kolyat replied.

Even as they ran for their lives, Selene couldn't help the pleasant feeling she got from hearing her name spoken in his deep vibrating voice, that was so different from his fathers. Two minutes had apparently gone by because the sound of a large explosion going off shook the whole cave, the tunnel they were running down rattled and beams fell from the ceiling.

"Come on, we need to move!" Selene ordered.

Both of them picked up their pace. As they rounded the first corner, they came in contact with their first group of husks. It looked like Jack did a number on them; most of them were flat on their back or struggling to get up from smashed crates, about ten lay dead on the floor with bullet holes in them. Selene and Kolyat ran right past them. They were now in the open chamber, the one before the entrance, they just had to make it through the falling debris and shaking earth to the doorway outside to the Kodiak. Selene and Kolyat looked to one another then sprinted off the platform they were on for the doors, hands pumping at their sides and trying to stay up right as they dodged varies falling objects. Kolyat was only a couple feet in front of Selene and only about ten feet from the door. Kolyat looked over his shoulder at the Commander to check if she was still with him, she was completely unaware of the running abomination coming up alongside her. Kolyat came to a halt, and aimed for the creatures head, unloading on it as the Commander raced by and did a double take at what he was shooting. Selene realized if the thing had gotten any closer to her it would have exploded and probably blown half her armor off, it wouldn't have killed her but would have made getting away very hard. Selene yanked on Kolyat's black jacket and pushed him along with her. Both finally made it to the door and outside to be greeted with the sight of husks everywhere, crawling up the ledges and falling to the biotics and bullets of their three team members ahead.

"About fucking time! Come on we need to get out of here!" Jack screamed, throwing four husks over the edge as Grunt blew a hole in two of them that had gotten close. Selene and Kolyat let out a barrage of bullets from their rifles as they ran side by side to the others. They both jumped into the Kodiak as it hovered in the air, ready to take off as soon as they got the all clear.

"Go!" Selene shouted, still shooting some husks that decided to try and climb on board. The last one fell and Zaeed slammed the doors shut as the shuttle took off for the Normandy. Selene was breathing hard on the floor, her head against something very hard but soft at the same time, it too was moving up and down at the same pace her chest was. She realized that half her body was laying on top of Kolyat, and she quickly rolled to the side to clear his air ways.

"Well Commander . . . you can slap the look off my face now." Kolyat's struggled breath laughed out.

Selene laughed with him, shaking her head on the floor, "You saved my ass back there. You've earned a reprieve."

The ride back to the ship was quick and they all pilled out of the Kodiak. Zaeed grumbling about crazy kids and never do what they are told and glad he never had them. Jack just smiled and slapped the guy on the back teasing him about something. Grunt helped the Commander from the shuttle and gave Kolyat a hard stare, "You saved my Battlemaster's life, when I couldn't be there to do so, maybe you're not so weak and undeserving after all."

Selene patted the big Krogen on the shoulder and told him to get cleaned up and cool down before dinner, that he did a great job and she was proud. Grunt sniffed at the side of her neck, apparently that was a sign of affection commonly used between Krogen mothers and their children.

Kolyat watched the big guy stomp off to his rooms before turning his attention to Shepard, "He really cares about you. Glad he seemed to take favor with me for once."

Shepard started to walk to the doors with Kolyat beside her, "He's like the big Krogen son I always wanted." Kolyat laughed at her joke and enjoyed the sight of her radiant smile light up her face as they got into the elevators together. Selene's face grew serious and she leaned on the back wall looking up at Kolyat, "You did good out there Kolyat and had my back. I think you're ready to be integrated with the rest of the squad on missions regularly."

Kolyat bowed his head to her, looking a lot like his father when he did so, "Thank you Commander."

Selene's face loosened up as she grinned at him, "We are heading to Omega next, catching some down time and restocking what needs to be restocked. I'm sure the crew will want to celebrate their newest member's official start on the team."

"Celebrate? Celebrate, where?" Kolyat asked confused.

The doors dinged open and Kolyat realized she hadn't pushed the button for the crew deck, but for the loft; her rooms. Selene slowly walked past him, a knowing and amused smirk on her face at his lost expression, "Afterlife." She spoke over her shoulder at him.

"What's afterlife?" Kolyat stopped the doors from closing with his arm.

Selene turned around, just outside the line that the doors slide closed over, "It's a night club, dancing, drinking, drunk people everywhere." Selene paused as the next thought actually annoyed her, the idea of Kolyat liking it didn't really please her. "Strippers." She mumbled, but kept the expression of not caring in place.

Kolyat's brow ridges went up as he stared at the Commander. Then an idea slid into his head which caused his cocky sly grin to spread across his face, his voice became huskier and his eyes darker as he stared down at Selene, "I can dance. Is it possible that I will get to a dance with a beautiful woman?"

Selene arched an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned to the side on her left leg, her long hair shifting to the side over her shoulders, "I don't know, depends on how charming they find you."

"And do _you _find me charming, Commander_?" _Kolyat was feeling braver the more they had these little encounters and was intent on getting somewhere with whatever this was they were doing. _Flirting? Yeah, I would call it flirting, _Kolyat's inner voice decided.

Selene caught on to what he was asking and leaned out a hand to the wall beside her and pressed the button for the crew deck, the doors slide closed slowly but before they did she gave Kolyat an amused smile, "Goodbye Kolyat."

Kolyat's impish grin and wink was the last thing she saw before turning to her room doors, a slight blush and warmth spread through her body and the permanent smile on her face refused to leave her face.

* * *

"Welcome to Omega kid. Home of the galaxies rejects. I usually hate coming here, but it's a good place for us to restock, lay low and get some drinks." Garrus spoke beside him as Kolyat switched places with Joker, not yet allowed to bring the ship into port.

"You coming down this time Joker?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, I need to get off this ship, have a drink, see some ladies. Save a seat and a drink for me Garrus." Joker told him, as Garrus placed two talon hands on Kolyat's shoulders, steering him down the hallway.

"Will do. Though I don't know how much luck you will have with the ladies Joker, not with me around." Garrus joked over his shoulder.

"Yeah whatever scar face. "Joker responded, causing Garrus to laugh on the way to the armory. He was rounding up all the crew, telling everyone to be ready to leave with them in 20 minutes or give them their names so the bouncer would know to let them in when they showed up. It turned out that Garrus, Kolyat, Thane, Tali, Zaeed, Jack, Kasumi, Jacob, and Grunt were all going as a group. Others were either coming later or staying behind, people like Samara, Legion, Miranda and Chakwas preferred to stay behind, not enjoying the Omega night club at all. Some other crewman like Joker, Donnelly, Gaby, and Gardner would be catching up with them later after finishing some duties.

As the group walked through the CIC to the doors, Kolyat noticed someone missing, "Wait, what about Shepard?"

Every stopped, some shaking their heads or laughing. Garrus chuckled and came up beside him, putting an arm over his shoulders, "Um. The Commander doesn't go out to the nightclubs with us. Don't know why, she just refuses to, tells us to have a good time and stays and does whatever Shepard does."

"Your own Commander doesn't party with her crew? Why?" Kolyat asked, giving the turian a confused look.

Thane knew that look, it was his too curious for his own good look and he would be acting upon his curiosity in a minute. Selene didn't like the question brought up on why she didn't go out with them to the club. She didn't go out with them and that was final, he didn't want his son ruining his night of celebration and possibly getting injured by Selene.

"Kolyat, she just doesn't go, leave it at that." Thane stepped closer, trying to look like an authoritative parent.

To his surprise Kolyat relaxed and nodded, "Ok, fine. Let's go then."

Thane gave a pleased smile and turned with the rest of the crew, but swiftly turned on his heel when he heard the sound of his son's running behind them. Kolyat had slipped Garrus' arm and ran to the elevators on the other side of the room. He tucked his arm close to him, so his father wouldn't see the blue glow of his biotics flair up, before he pivoted on his feet and shot a stasis field at Garrus and Thane; who were trying to run after him. Surprisingly it worked and Kolyat was in the elevator, rapidly pressing the button for the loft, shifting his eyes from the ceiling to his father's eyes, which were narrowed in anger. Right when the stasis field fell the doors swished closed and Kolyat gave an apologetic smile to the two men before starting his ride up to the Commander's rooms.

"You know. We should just put the bastard in a straitjacket and only let him out for missions!" Garrus ranted next to Thane as both of them stood helpless in front of the elevators, staring up at the glowing circle indicating that Kolyat was now in Shepard's room.

**REVIEW! I am not above holding chapters hostage! =)**


	12. Selene's Demons

**Alright I was going to make it longer but I have this problem of having to get chapters out fast, I start shaking and everything, my eyes become dilated it's a horrible thing! So here is more for you guys and I better be seeing reviews!**

**As a warning this chapter is going to take a slight dark turn before going back to sunshine and bunnies again. Hope you like.**

Kolyat stepped through the elevator doors, after disabling the call system, so his father and Garrus couldn't follow him, and walked the short distance to Shepard's room door. He stared down at the glowing green holo pad, not knowing if he should walk in or knock. He had been up here with his father two times and Thane always just walked in, but Kolyat didn't want to assume he was just invited in. He lightly rapped on the metal door, receiving no answer after a few seconds, so he knocked a bit louder the second time, again there was no answer. _Please don't let her hit me, _was his plea before activating the holo pad and walking in. Kolyat noticed quickly that the room was empty. The young drell's brow ridges crinkled in confusion, he knew she was supposed to be in her room, Garrus had just spoken with her and told them she was heading up here.

Kolyat stood on the top level, looking around the room. Her terminal was open on her desk and a half eaten plate of food sat next to it, a pile of cloths lay next to the chair as well. Selene's dark blue jeans were the closest to the chair, followed by a black pair of underwear, a gray shirt and the last was a sports bra laying right outside the bathroom door. Kolyat's eyes followed the trail that led to the restroom and it dawned on him where she was and what she was doing. Before he could rush out of the room, the bathroom doors opened and there Shepard stood. She was barely covered by a white towel with her long dark black hair draped over her shoulders in wavy wet strands. Kolyat's body froze as he stared, wide eyed at her, trying not to notice how very small the towel was.

Selene paused in the doorway, stunned to see Kolyat standing in her room, just staring at her, she couldn't tell if he was scared, surprised or checking her out. Maybe all three? Selene herself couldn't help but notice his own state of dress. He wore his casual drell loose black pants, and plane gray shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off the muscles and beautiful blue and black scales there. The v-neck of his shirt went low, also letting his well defined chest and silver necklace be seen. She was having a hard time thinking straight and didn't really register that she was basically standing naked in front of him.

"Uh. I'm sorry . . . I knocked, but you didn't answer . . . I . . . I just wanted to . . . Uhhh . . . shit, sorry." Kolyat turned around fast, cupping his hands around his face so he could give her some privacy.

Selene smiled at his back, she found his gentleman manners cute and the panicked look on his face had been amusing. Selene padded over to Kolyat and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "Kolyat it's fine, I'm covered. You can sit down here while I change. Hold on real quick."

Selene walked down the stairs and to her dresser. She pulled out some cloths and called up a holo changing screen that allowed her to quickly put her cloths on without going back to the bathroom.

Kolyat sat in her desk chair, trying to look anywhere but at the changing screen through the glass model ship case. His eyes shifted back and forth, but eventually fell on the black holo screen and watched as the towel dropped from her shadowed frame and she stepped into her underwear and clasped her bra around her chest. Kolyat's breath became labored as her slim curvy body slipped into her tight jeans and t-shirt. When the screen came up, Kolyat hurriedly turned his gaze away, trying to not let on to that fact he had been staring.

Selene came up the stairs, brushing her long wet locks as she addressed him, "So what you doing up here? I thought you all had left by now?"

Kolyat rubbed his pants nervously, trying to keep his hands busy and get the image of her in the towel out of his perfect memory, "I . . . well, that's why I came up here. I thought you were going with us. Garrus and my father told me you don't go to the clubs with the crew normally, but I wanted to see if I could persuade you to."

Selene set down her brush in her desk top and crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at Kolyat amusingly as she stood right in front of him, "Of course you did. Can't you ever just be satisfied with what you're given and not going looking for answers to your every question?"

Kolyat was starting to relax and gave an innocent smile, "Nope."

Selene shook her head as her hands dropped to her side, her face growing soft as she regarded him, "So I've noticed. But to answer your question, no I don't go out to the clubs and I won't be going tonight. But you should go and have a good time. This night with the crew is sort of for you, so enjoy it; because as soon as we are done here, your blue ass is back in training getting kicked around my cargo bay." Her eyes glinted with amusement and smugness.

Kolyat just raised a brow ridge at her, not relenting in his quest to get her to go, "Why don't you go? Shouldn't the commanding officer be with her crew on a celebratory night?"

Selene's face fell and took on a sterner look, "I don't Kolyat. Leave it at that." The warning in her voice would have caused anyone else to shut up, but Kolyat wasn't having it.

"Why?" Kolyat's definite voice was firm and unyielding; his eyes stared unblinking at her.

Selene crossed her arms over her chest again, standing up straight she still only managed to be the same height as him, while he sat in her chair. "I don't have to explain myself to Mr. Krios. Now I would suggest you leave my rooms before I throw you out."

Kolyat clenched his jaw and slowly stood from his seat, towering over her but not intimidating her in the least, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why." Kolyat knew he was obviously treading on dangerous ground. He would bet money this had to do with something about her rough upbringing, because no one reacted this way to a simple question, unless it was something big. He wasn't known for subtlety when asking questions, but when he usually brought up the subjects like her family he would allow her privacy. If she wanted to tell him she would tell him, but this time he was getting answers. He had his own scars from traumatic experiences as a kid. So, he knew she needed to work past them in order to overcome them, and that's what he was trying to do now, help her the way she had helped him.

Selene glared at him and her facial scares flared brighter, she made to grab his arm so she could yank him forward and push him out of her rooms, but Kolyat was fast. He side stepped her so he could grab her wrist and push her against her desk. He used his larger body to hold her in place and his superior strength to pin her hands to the table.

Selene looked murderously at him. They were almost eye level now that she was sitting on top of the desk. "Let me go." She growled, trying to pull her arms free but to no avail.

"Not until you tell me what happened, to cause you to not want to go with us." He spoke in a calm voice into her ear, almost like he was embracing her instead of restraining her.

Selene gritted her teeth, but her struggles became less forceful and she slowly started to give up and relaxed her body against his, her forehead rested on his chest, "My . . . _father _made it so I hate stepping into dance clubs." Her voice was strained and full of bitterness, sadness and anger. She had basically spat out the word father through bared teeth.

Kolyat leaned back and released her hands, but remained between her legs as he cupped her face in his two large hands and tilted it up so he could look at her, "What did he do?" His voice was a whisper, the vibration of it ran through her body soothingly. Selene swallowed down her emotions, trying not to show weakness and tears at the memories she pushed down. She didn't know why she was telling him this, not even Garrus, Tali or Thane knew about why she didn't go to the clubs, they just accepted her answer and left her alone. Nobody really ever questioned her when she refused to give answers, out of fear or respect for their leader, but Kolyat was different, he didn't care who you were, he would push and push until he got answers. _As stubborn as the sea, _her mother and grandmother would have called him. This caused a small smile to quirk her lips, before she focused her gaze on him.

"My father . . . he wasn't a kind man. He was a drunk. Other than drinking or slapping my mom and I around, his favorite thing was to go to the local clubs and bars. To give my mom a break from my dad's short temper and abuse, I would go and get him from whatever place he was sleazing around. Most of them were strip club." Selene gave out a humorless laugh, "The fucking bouncers knew me by name and let me walk right in. I was only six years old. I had to drag my dead beat, drunk off his ass father back from the strip clubs. Usually there would be some disgusting hooker on his lab or I would have to wait outside the back room doors until he was finished jerking off, watching some whore through a window." Shepard lowered her eyes to the ground, not able to keep them from watering with unshed tears, "He would backhand me when he saw me, call me a no good bitch who was ruining his fun. Sometimes he would act all sweet and tell me not to tell my mom, that it would be our secret and I needed to be his good little girl. Sometimes the _pendejo _would pass out and I would have to ask help from one of the guards to drag him back. It's sad when the people who know you best are strippers and club bouncers. I never had many friends and I sure as hell never spoke about my parents to anyone." Selene looked back into Kolyat's eyes, his hands were now holding her shaking hands. "My dad killed my mother. I came home one day to find him kneeling on the floor with her in his arms, a gun in one hand as he cried over her bleeding and bruised face. He looked at me as I walked in and actually smiled. The last words I heard were, 'I'm sorry _mija. Papé _loves you'." Her voice was hollow and her eyes vacant when reciting the words, lost in memory. She continued with the same haunting stare, "Then he pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. I remember falling to the floor, the pain in my chest and a cold feeling slowly coming over me, but I did hear the last shot ring out before a thud. Then everything just went black." Kolyat ran his hand up her arms and over her shoulder to slide it through her hair at the base of her skull. Selene's eyes slid closed at his touch, her face relaxing and her eyes came open and she was back with him, a small grateful smile on her face. He nodded for her to continue, "I woke up in a hospital, and IV in my arm and a bandage across my chest. A neighbor had heard the first gun shot when he shot my mom, the police had been on their way already and were able to get me to the hospital in time for the doctors to save me. My dad had put the gun in his mouth when he killed himself so there was nothing to save. My mother had a hole in her head so she was dead before I even got to the house. I was fourteen when this happened." Selene reached up to her to her neck and lifted the cross she wore between them, "I took this from my mother's neck before they buried her. She never took it off and always prayed before bed and when she woke, I remember her praying over my bed even when she thought I was asleep. She always had this clutched in her hands." Selene had a fond smile as she fingered the pendent.

"Sounds a lot like my mom." Kolyat's low raspy voice finally spoke, a kind smile spread across his handsome face, his hand that was still in her hair massaged the back of her head lightly.

"Your father speaks about her a lot. She sounds like a wonderful woman and the galaxy is a lesser place without her." Selene smile at him.

"Thank you, she was the kindest and scariest woman I knew." Kolyat laughed at the end, causing Selene to laugh with him.

Selene shook her head lightly though, lifting his chin from the downward position it had taken after commenting about his mother, "Not _was . . . is. _She is a wonderful and kind person. Just because she isn't here doesn't mean she isn't the same woman you remember."

Kolyat blinked at her, his mouth falling open slightly. He had never met a woman like Selene, she shared similarities to his mother but was a completely different person in herself, unique, and unable to be duplicated. Kolyat looked down at her, her silver green eyes sparkled and her full pink lips had a small smile for him. Kolyat slowly leaned closer to her, intent on closing the distance between them and finally putting into action what they had been so clearly feeling for each other.

"Kolyat get out here!" Thane's voice was heard from outside the doors, anger that Selene had never heard from him was evident. A loud banging erupted on the other side of the doors, demanding for them to be open. _When had her doors been locked? _Selene thought.

Kolyat cursed every god he knew right then at being interrupted for a second time by his father. _Fuck you Amonkira! _Kolyat wasn't leaving the room without showing some gesture of his feelings. Kolyat stared at Selene with an intense stare, refusing to let go of his grip on her head. The young drell slowly leaned his lips to the side of her exposed throat, kissing the side lightly, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the Commander. Kolyat straightened and quirked a smile at her. He leaned his head against hers, his large black eyes staring at her closed ones as he spoke, "Come with us. Please."

Selene's silver green eyes slid open, her voice only a whisper, "Kolyat . . . I"

"You cant let what that bastard put your mother and you through rule you forever." Kolyat spoke lightly. Then a playful inflection entered his voice, "Besides, you owe me a dance."

Selene's lips spread in a wide smile, her head shaking back and forth against his own, "Well I have to give you points for persistence."

Kolyat stepped back from her, pulling her off the table and allowing her to stand, "You haven't even seen my dancing yet." His cocky grin was in place before he walked over to the door that was still being beaten on by Thane and possibly someone else, "Get dressed Commander, we will wait for you down in the CIC."

Selene watched with her hands over her chest as he unlocked the door, two sets of hands grabbed him by his shirt and arms and pulled him through the door, his eyes never leaving hers.

Selene's eyes stayed on the door, listening to the shouts from Thane and Kolyat, both of them disappearing as they entered the elevator. Once Shepard could no longer hear anything anymore, she looked down at her clothes.

"Oh shit." She hissed before hurriedly throwing off her clothing and running to her dresser to find something appropriate to wear and would make her look good.

* * *

"What were you thinking going up there? Do you realize what she can do to you?" Thane was clearly pissed off with his son. The drell stood with a scowl on his usually calm face, his voice was still quiet but held an edge to it that Garrus had never heard.

The turian knew he was just worried for his son, Selene was known to pull knives on people that didn't listen to her, and Kolyat was known for not listening. But there was something about the kid that was throwing Garrus off. He just stood there, silent as ever since they had come down to the CIC. He had the barest of smiles and a distant look in his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the desks tops surrounding the galaxy map, his eyes trained on the elevator doors behind his father, who was ranting at him, which was obviously falling on deaf ears. Garrus was getting flash back from his own teenage years, his father yelling orders at him as he stared vacantly off into space, trying to ignore the man. But Kolyat looked like he was waiting for something, eagerly waiting.

Garrus head spun to the elevator when the ding was heard before the doors swished open, his mandible spread wide at the sight before him. Thane turned so he could see who had exited the elevator, his own lips parted in shock.

Selene stared at all of them under thick lashes and curtains of straight flowing hair that came around her shoulders. Her eyes were lined with her regular thick black liner and black eye shadow, her lips were glossed with a clear sheen. On her body she wore a black dress that stopped mid thigh. One of the long flowing sleeves draped over her right shoulder, leaving the left bare. Around her the waist the material tightened and fit her form snugly, leaving her curves and her shapely tan, tattooed legs in view . Her golden cross sat on her chest, well defined against the black background of the dress and her matching gold ring were on her finger as always, complementing the new gold ankle and wrist bracelets she was currently wearing. Her feet were in a pair of flat plane black shoes. All in all she made for a beautiful sight and was completely different from her normal jeans and t-shirt look. Thane and Garrus knew that she was a stunningly beautiful woman even if she wore a sack but the vision in front of them took them by surprise, so when Kolyat's voice broke through the silence the two snipers were returned to their senses.

"You clean up good Commander." Kolyat joked, not able to tear his eyes from her. She looked amazing always but in the dress she could make the Goddess of Oceans jealous.

"I'm going to take that as a complement. So are you two going to come with us or are you going to stare at me all night." Selene looked between her two friends.

"I think I'm good with just staring." Garrus mumbled, receiving a slap on the side of the head from Shepard as she passed.

"Come on. We have a party to get to for our newest member." Selene smiled to Kolyat, who took position along side her as the group made their way to the exit to meet up with the rest of the crew at Afterlife.

**Not quite the encounter you were hoping for, I know, please don't kill me it will be coming soon. Even my wonderful beta is threatening me =), give her major thanks people I couldn't do this without her. ****REVIEW!**


	13. Finally

**Ok all I know is that I better get lots of reviews for this. This chapter is 33 pages long and it took every ounce of self control to not break this up into three different chapters and make you all wait longer, see how much I love you! I hope you all like it, I really enjoyed writing it and my beta did an amazing job helping me, the lemon and salt part with the tequila is actually all hers. Also, I will warn you there is mature content in this chapter, so hope none of you are offended or put off by it. **

"What the fuck boss lady. I thought you didn't come out to party?" Jack called over the music. Their group took over two adjacent booths in the corner of the club. People scooted together to allow the Commander and three men with her room to sit.

Selene smirked at the smart ass biotic, "Yeah, well, you can thank this pain in the ass for dragging me here." She jerked her head in Kolyat's direction, next to her.

The young drell wore a smug look, which he directed towards his father across from him.

Jacob and Zaeed showed up at that time, carrying a tray of shot glasses, regular drinking glasses plus six bottles of different neon colored alcohol that were divided among the two tables. Both men greeted the Commander with loud joyous voices, shocked to see her there. As the two men set down the trays, each person was given a shot glass, filling it with their preferred drink.

The crew then raised their glasses together, and Selene gave the toast, "To our youngest crew member, who has now proven that he is a true tough son-of-a-bitch like the rest of us and the new addition to our ground squad!" Selene's eyes looked to Kolyat, a large smile across her face. "To Kolyat!"

"To Kolyat!" The crew chanted in unison, everyone tossed back their drinks in honor of the young drell.

Kolyat cringed a bit at the taste, causing those at his table to laugh.

"What's a matter kid? Never had a drink before?" Zaeed mocked from the corner, taking a large gulp from his own mug that was filled to the brim with an auburn colored drink.

"I have, but not often and nothing that wasn't a drell alcohol." Kolyat answered, taking the drell alcohol from his fathers extended arm. The taste of it was a lot less harsh than the shot he had just had.

Selene smirked beside him, "Well, I hope you man up fast, because that's not the last shot your taking tonight. I can guarantee that." She took a shot of her own, the liquid was a golden color. Jacob had produced it from a bag sitting next to him on the seat.

"What is that?" Kolyat pointed to her glass that was being refilled by Jacob.

"Tequila. A drink that is popular in my culture. Try it." Selene motioned for Jacob to pour him one. Kolyat stared at it with caution. Selene picked it up and held it out to him, "_Bébalo!" _Selene insisted."_No quiero!"_ Kolyat spoke fast. His pronunciation was off but Selene understood the words enough.

She gave him a confused and surprised look, "_Hablas español?" _

Kolyat squinted his eyes in concentration, trying to shift through his perfect memory and decipher what she was asking. _Español is Spanish, that's her language, and hablo is talk. Talk Spanish? I think that's what she is asking, how do I answer that? _"Uh . . . pa . . . _paquito?"_

Selene let out a laugh, shaking her head back and forth, "_Poquito. _Little bit." She corrected him, indicating with her thumb and index figure a small amount. Kolyat laughed with her, taking the drink from her. "How did you learn it?" Selene asked.

"By listening to you. I'm just able to catch little bits and string them together. Drell make perfect translators, our eidetic memory makes learning languages easy, but when we aren't being taught it deliberately, it's harder of course." Kolyat explained to her.

Selene gave him a thoughtful look, before bringing up the shot glass to her lips, "I will teach you, if you want."

Kolyat watched as she grabbed a salt shaker from the table. He waited curiously wanting to know what she was doing. She smirked, running her tongue languorously along the side of her wrist. Kolyat swallowed thickly, following the trail her tongue had made, his imagination started running away from him at what else she could do with her tongue. His own flicked out without thought as she leaned her head back. The slender column of her throat, taunt as she drank the shot, he closed his eyes for a moment, picturing her beneath him, her head thrown back in pleasure as he . . . Quickly he snapped himself out those thoughts as he felt himself stirring. She placed a slim lemon wedge in her mouth sucking on it, wet sloppy noises could be heard. Another image came to his lust hazed mind, the sounds remind him of something far more intimate.

To keep his hand occupied more than anything he followed Shepard's lead and tossed his own drink back without the salt and lemon. The liquid burned slightly and had a spicy bite to it, but went down smoothly and spread a quick pleasant warmth through his chest and stomach.

Kolyat shook his head at the taste and ran his tongue over his full lips before turning his attention back to the Commander, "I would like that" He was giving her that cute boyish grin that caused a small blush to tint her cheeks. In the low light of the club, only Kolyat could notice it since he was sitting so close to her. He took great pleasure in knowing he was the only one who could invoke that kind of response from her.

Throughout their conversation the loud music and separate chatter of the crew had allowed them privacy, but Kelly and Kasumi decided it was time for the Commander and them to get on the dance floor.

"Shepard! Come on." Kelly called to her, waving her in the direction of the many moving and swaying bodies on the dance floor.

Shepard started to shake her head and hold up her hands, "No, you go, I'm good here."

Kelly wasn't having that. One thing people didn't know about the sweet and innocent looking yeoman was you didn't fuck with her plans or she turned into a formidable woman, Selene would really love to see her handle a gun. The fact that she had already downed three shots and a mix drink, would also account for her bravery at ordering her commanding officer around. Kelly and Kasumi walked over to Kolyat, each of them grabbing an arm of the drell and dragging him to his feet. Well, it was more like he willing got up as soon as they grabbed him, flashing Shepard an amused grin as the women made for her next. Selene tried to lean out of their reach, but it was really no use, so she did the next best thing. She held on to Tali next to her, pulling her along as she was forced from her seat and out onto the dance floor.

Kolyat slid back in his seat, his eyes gleaming with amusement and a large smile plastered to his face. Thane and Garrus were staring at the line of woman, Shepard and Tali in the middle of the other two, like they were inmates at a prison. Both snipers had wide smiles of their own.

"You know, Selene can actually dance. Not this swaying, single move dancing, but actual dancing. I think she called it _contemory_ or something like that." Garrus told both Thane and Kolyat as they watched the woman move to the music together, laughing and smiling as they had a good time.

"Contemporary," Thane corrected, "She sometimes dances at night, it's truly is a spectacular thing to watch. She says her mother was a dancer and as a child she danced all her life."

Kolyat listened avidly to everything they were telling him. He wanted to know anything and everything he could about the amazing woman that had caused these rush of feelings in him. He would go to bed thinking of her, wake up thinking of her, she was in his head always, in his dreams even. Kolyat had never felt this way about anyone before and it both excited and terrified him.

He hadn't had much experience with woman, only gone on a handful of dates; he never had a real girlfriend. To women of his species, he was considered good looking, but the fact he hadn't had much male guidance in his life hurt his chances at finding a mate among his people. You weren't seen as a grown man, without your father teaching you how to be one as you grew and considering that the drell population was not as large as most, most women his age grew up with him, knowing Thane had not been around most of his life. His uncle had tried to be there as much as possible while his dad was away. Thane made a point to spend the majority of his time with his son before he had to move on to his next target. It was not impossible for Kolyat to find a drell woman who would take him, but it made him regarded a bit differently among his people. Kolyat had really held a lot of hate towards Thane for that, blaming him for being picked on as a kid, and his love life being difficult as he got older. Now as he watched Selene's rolling hips and twirling body move perfectly in time with the music, he felt like giving his father a big hug and kiss. If it wasn't for his profession, Kolyat might have never met Shepard, he might have had a normal life and gotten married to some drell girl and lived out his days on Kahje.

There was only one thing that bothered him about his new found happiness, over his father being an assassin, and that was the death of his mother. Kolyat would give anything to have her back, but he could no long blame Thane for her death. His work was dangerous and his mom had known that and loved him anyways. She would forever be missed and loved by her family. Kolyat looked forward to when he would once again see her when his body was returned to the sea. Unfortunately, the past could not be rewritten and all Kolyat could do was move forward. Now, he was looking at the one person who made him feel more alive than he ever thought possible. She was the reason for his happiness, the reason why he worked so hard; also the reason why he could now look upon his father without disgust and anger. Finally able to feel love toward him, something that hadn't been there for ten years. She was beautiful, dangerous, compassionate, tenacious, intelligent, exotic, ruthless, sheltering, Kolyat could write a book describing the woman, but there was one word that truly described her accurately. She was a _Siha_.

His father had called his mother Siha and he could always see why. Kolyat had believed no other woman could share the name his mother so perfectly defined. Selene Shepard was exactly that woman, and he didn't quite yet know what that said about his feelings for her, but he knew they ran deep and he prayed to every god he knew that she might return those feelings, if not now, then someday.

Selene detached herself from the group of woman, holding up a finger to tell them to wait a moment. Kolyat watched her glide back to their table, her long hair thrown about and her face flushed from dancing. She smiled at all of them as she leaned over to get the attention of Jack, telling her to come with her. Surprisingly, the biotic shrugged, tossed back a double shot of red liquid and hopped out of her seat to walk along the edge of the booth and jumped down next to Shepard. Selene turned her smiling face to the next booth, pulling Gabby and three other female crew members with her and shoved them in the direction of the dance floor. Jack was really what shocked the now all male occupants of both booths. She swayed and moved to the music seductively and was receiving quite a few appreciative stares from the men around and on the dance floor. Gabby's dancing was a bit stiff and she looked awkward wedged between the other girls, but she too had a wide smile on her face and was having fun despite her lack of dance prowess.

Selene turned to the men, "So, are all of you going to keep each other company or are you going to join the ladies?"

Donnelly sprang from his seat, "Are you asking for a dance partner Commander, because I would be more than happy to accommodate you."

His confident grin and enthusiasm caused Selene to laugh, "No Donnelly not me, but I'm sure Gabby would like a partner." Selene crossed her arms and her voice became suggestive. The men around Donnelly gave out cat calls and elbows to the engineer.

Donnelly strutted over to her, giving her a wink before moving past her and moving to the dance floor. She arched an eyebrow at the rest of the crewmen in the booth, most got up and asked for a dance with her as they passed by to join the rest of the squad. Gardner opted to stay where he was next to Joker, telling her to have a good time.

"Anyone else?" Selene asked, turning to the next group that made up her male ground team.

"You're completely mad if you think you're getting me out there, Shepard!" Zaeed called from his corner. Grunt, who sat next to the old mercenary, seconded the man's comment as he raised his giant mug of ryncol, shaking his head vigorously.

"I didn't want to dance with you anyways Zaeed, besides someone else needs to stay here with Joker, he might break if I get him out there." Selene turned a teasing smile towards the pilot, as she joked good naturedly.

"I'm good right here Commander. Can see everything." Joker winked, holding up his beer to her.

Selene placed her hands on the table in front of her, giving Jacob, Thane and Garrus expecting looks, "So, what excuse do you guys have?" She asked with an arched brow.

Jacob gave her a large smile, his eyes shifting to where Kasumi was dancing with excitement, "Just an invitation, Commander." Then Jacob was also gone.

Thane's eyes were looking everywhere but at Selene, sipping his drink idly.

Garrus had his arms spread out on the backs of the seats, giving Selene a turian smile, "Just waiting for you to admit how much you want to dance with me. And for you to ask nicely."

Selene put on a pouting face and leaned on the turian's shoulder, "Garrus will you please come dance with us." She batted her eyelashes dramatically.

Garrus threw his head back in laughter, "Alright, but I'm warning you, I might show you up." Garrus slid from his seat, leaving Thane completely exposed for the Commander.

"Hey you! Stop sipping your girly drink and come dance," Selene tapped the side of his head, disturbing the motion of his drink reaching his lips.

Thane finally turned his head to her, "I am not going out there and you can't make me."

"Wow, for an old man, you really sounded like a child just then." Selene smiled down at him.

Kolyat snorted into his own drink at that comment. His father's eyes narrowed at Selene as he responded, "I am not old."

"What are you fifty or something? Maybe you shouldn't dance, you might throw your hip out." Selene teased him.

"I'm thirty nine, thank you." Thane answered in his deep throaty voice.

"Ok _niño_, get your ass on the dance floor then." Selene challenged, leaning close to Thane's face with a smug smirk on her own.

Thane let out a defeated sigh and downed the rest of the contents of his drink as he waved her aside, so he could get out of his seat. He towered over the small woman as he looked down at her, "Happy?"

Selene gave him a hung around the waist, then linked her arm with his as she grinned up at him, "_Sí señor." _

Selene finally turned her eyes on Kolyat who stared calmly back up at her, "Am I going to have to force you too?"

Kolyat followed his father's example and finished off the rest of his drink before slowly standing from his seat, "Not at all Commander."

Selene gave him a pleased smile and led the way to the dance floor, pulling a reluctant Thane along with her. Kolyat was immediately grabbed by Kelly and forced to dance with the clearly tipsy yeoman, apparently drinks were served on the dancing area as well. Kolyat didn't mind, Kelly was a pretty and a nice woman, so he enjoyed his dance with her. However, he was a bit surprised by her forwardness of grinding her hips into him, but had fun with it all the same. Garrus was dancing with Tali, keeping a friendly, but still close distance with the woman he had referred to as a sister, on more than one occasion. Jacob and Kasumi were practically glued together as they danced, there relationship was well known around the ship and was obviously doing very well. Donnelly was dancing with both Gabby and another crewmember. Various others were paired up around him, even Jack was allowing a brave crew man to dance with her, but Kolyat's eyes were trained on Shepard, who had decided that the best way to keep his father from escaping, was to dance with him herself.

Kolyat knew that there was nothing romantic about their relationship, but sometimes it was really hard to remember that by the way they acted with each other. This was one of those times.

Selene wasn't being sexual like the majority of the people on the floor, but his father's hands had a hold of hers as they moved back and forth to the quick step of the music. Her hips rolled and slide from side to side in rhythm with his dad's. They're body's would only barley touch sometimes, but it was their faces that made it hard for Kolyat to keep his jealousy in check. Selene had her 'light up the room smile' as Chakwas described it, permanently attached to her face. Her silver green eyes, shone brightly with happiness. His father had a wide smile on his face as well, as he looked down at the woman, sometimes leaning in to whisper something in her ear, causing her to laugh. Kolyat wanted nothing more than to interrupt the two and take his father's place.

Garrus and Tali were dancing close to the pair and rhythmically switched partners and the music decided to change to a pulsing beat that caused Shepard to change her dancing, or perhaps it was her partner. Selene danced close to Garrus, but there was still that friendly boundary in place.

Selene turned her back to the turian, assuming a new kind of step. Kolyat was surprised when Garrus looked right at him, giving him a smirk, before leaning down and whispering something in the Commanders ear. This caused her to stop and smile at what he was saying, before nodding and resuming her dancing. Garrus then took her hand and spun her outward, leading them close to where Kelly and Kolyat danced. Garrus, gave Kolyat a wink when he was close enough, before grabbing Kelly around the waist gently and pulling her toward him. This left Kolyat free for Selene to pull him by the hand and lead them to a different part of the dance floor. They could still be seen by the crew if someone tried to look for them, but wouldn't be right there in the open.

"I believe I owe you a dance, Mr. Krios." Selene yelled, next to his head.

Kolyat grinned down at her, his hands were guided to her waist as she placed hers on his chest, "I'm patient, I could have waited." He spoke nonchalantly.

Selene raised a brow to him, "Then maybe I should resume my dance with Garrus or your father."

She pulled away only slightly, but Kolyat quickly pressed her to him, lifting her off her feet and turning, so his body blocked her path back to the other two men, "Are you that eager to get away from me, Commander?"

Selene smiled up at him, "Not at all."

Kolyat's grin grew wider and the music changed once more. The drums and the exotic sound were different from the other songs and Selene's moves were extremely different from the ones she preformed while dancing with his father and Garrus. Her eyes became half lidded as her body moved against his, her hips sensually moving around in his grip. With her hands around his neck, causing him to lower his head, so that it was almost touching hers. His eyes were half closed as well, watching her body and the little space between them, leisurely his gaze would travel to her face, taking in and engraving the memory of it in his mind forever. She had a playful, almost seductive smile on her full lips. Her eyes would stare into his, through thick lashes and then down his own body, sometimes her hand followed the trail. Kolyat was oblivious to everything, except her and their movements. The feel of her soft, pliant body being held in his hands, that was moving hypnotically against his harder one. Her hands that were tracing patters on the exposed skin of his neck, was driving him crazy. Her beautiful, silver green eyes gazing at him hungrily, was slowly driving the rest of his sanity out of him.

Kolyat lowered his head until he had it next to her neck, her long thick, black hair falling around both their faces. His lips ran along the crook of her neck, his patterned cheek glided against hers, a soft hum of pleasure came from her mouth, eliciting a deep vibrating purr to start in his chest, which she could feel easily throughout her body and under her hands.

"Are you happy you came?' He asked her, his voice low but still loud enough to be heard over the music.

Selene lightly nodded her head yes, "Very happy." She leaned her head back, so she could look at him, her movements stopped as they just held each other. Her face grew serious, "Thank you Kolyat, really. No one knows about what I told you besides the only family member I still have left, _mi tía." _Kolyat raised a brow ridge at the word, Selene smiled up at him, "My aunt. My mother's sister."

Kolyat nodded silently, just staring down into her eyes. His hand came up to cup the left side of her face, running over the light orange scars there with his thumb. His eyes shifted behind her and noticed a small private nook that was designed so the music was less loud and people could speak easily to each other, without having to yell. He gently pushed her back until they were in the circling of the small area. Her back touched the cool metal of the wall, the two stools next to them completely unnoticed by them.

"I am honored that you would share and trust me with something so private and personal. I'm also very happy you decided to come out with us tonight." Kolyat gave her a small smile which she returned.

Selene's hands were running up his exposed forearms, feeling the cool textured scales there, the muscles under her hands were hard and reminded her of a snake. Kolyat's own hands were on her hips, the material of her dress did not hide how pliable the flesh was there, not at all like a drell woman were. Female drell had very similar body structure to human woman, without the breasts, but they weren't soft like humans were, the dense muscles caused drell to be strong and hard. It was strange to be less attracted to his own species now, but he couldn't help but prefer the feel of Selene's body to that of a drell's body. Selene herself was thinking similar thoughts. She loved how different he felt and still familiar enough to not be completely foreign. His body was harder than any human's and the beautiful scales that decorated his body fascinated her. She reached up a hand to feel the dark purple ribbing at his throat, the texture being much softer there, then to his frills on his head all the way to the spikes at the top. Kolyat's secondary eyelids closed as she explored his face, his black eyes now a milky color, that Selene had only seen Thane do when he meditated. Her finger traced the four sided shape in the middle of his head, then the side designs on his cheeks, that she found the most pleasing about his facial designs.

When her hands started to run back over the sensitive ribbing at his throat, Kolyat decided he couldn't take anymore. He gently grasped both her hands and stopped her soft touch, "You keep doing that and I won't be able to walk back to our seats without embarrassing myself."

His eyes came open and Selene wore an apologetic look on her face, "Sorry."

Kolyat shook his head, "It's fine. I was enjoying it immensely." Kolyat lowered his forehead to hers, holding both her hands in his between them.

Selene smiled up at him as they just stood there for a few seconds, just staring into each other's eyes. There was really no question now about the others feelings, it was obvious they liked each other, all that needed to be decided was what they were going to do about it.

Before anything could be done or said, a drunk batarian slammed into Kolyat from the side, jarring him slightly, but not doing much of anything but annoy him for being interrupted once again while he was with Selene. The couple looked down at their feet where the batarian was picking himself up.

He turned his four eyes to Kolyat, glaring at him as he bared his many pointed teeth, "You have a problem _drell_?"

Kolyat turned his body fully toward the angry batarian, keeping Selene behind his back as he addressed the man, "You ran into me _batarian. _I suggest you go back to your friends." Kolyat's voice was low and dangerous, his face set in a deep scowl as he stood about three inches taller than the other man.

The drunk batarian wasn't intimidated at all by the younger drell. He got right in his face, his hands balled into fists at his side, "You shouldn't have been in my way boy. Get the fuck out of my face, and take your whore with you." The batarian's eyes actually looked past Kolyat and looked Selene up and down, his angry scowl turned to a disgusting smile as he looked back at Kolyat, "Actually, you can just leave. You can keep the bitch here, she looks like she would be fun tonight."

That was possibly the worst thing the idiot could have done. Kolyat's fist slammed into the man's face, spit, blood and a few teeth went flying. Kolyat didn't stop there, he grabbed the man by the shirt and hauled him up into the air, flipping him onto his back on a nearby table, Kolyat was able to get three more punches in before he was grabbed from behind by another batarian and a turian. That's when Selene jumped in.

Shepard slid the hidden blade that was strapped to her thigh out of its sheath and aimed a powerful kick to the turian, sending the man staggering backwards into a crowd of spectators. The batarian that was holding one of Kolyat's arms glared at her, but before he could do or say anything, Kolyat threw him off his arm, causing him to land on his friend that was still bleeding on the table. Kolyat pulled out the pistol that was concealed behind his back, aiming it at the turian that was making a beeline for Shepard. The angered man stopped in his tracks, his eyes crossing as he looked at the gun pointed at his head. The other batarian was on his feet now, the one Kolyat had punched however was down for the count, passing out as he slumped to the floor. The one that was on his feet was pulling something from his hip, and Selene wasn't waiting to see what it was. She kicked a nearby stool at him, sending it sliding at him, the seat hitting him hard in the crotch as he kneeled over, Selene's blade bit into his neck before he could even cry out in pain.

The commotion drew the attention of many people, including their crew. Garrus and Thane were leading the way, pushing past people to get to where they could see Kolyat holding a turian at gun point. When the two men broke through the crowd, followed closely by the rest of the ground team, they saw it wasn't just Kolyat but Selene as well. On the other side of the crowed, Aria's men were coming through the mob, guns in hand and demanding to know what was going on.

Selene kept her weapon on the batarian at her feet as she answered, "These three picked a fight with my solider, we defended ourselves."

"Bullshit! I saw the drell hit Curz first." The batarian called out.

Unfortunately for them, Shepard could have come in, tracked them down and shot them in cold blood and still not been thrown out of the club. Aria held her in high favor, since Selene had helped the woman out with the Patriarch and warned her about the Eclipse trying to kill her.

"Put your weapons away. We will escort them out Shepard." And that was the end of it. Selene and Kolyat relaxed and did as they were told. The unconscious Curz was carried by his angry friends while they were forced out of the club.

"Shepard. What the hell happened?" Garrus asked.

Kolyat straightened his shirt as he walked to Shepard's side. His cheek was cut from one of turian's punches catching him in the face before Shepard stepped in.

Selene gave him a small thankful smile before turning to their friends, "I think we should go back to the table, I'll explain there." The large group moved through the dancers before taking their seats at the two tables and listing to their Commander explain about the asshole batarian.

After the group had a good laugh and gave Kolyat approving looks or comments, more shots were passed around, more drinks were consumed and there was more dancing between the crew. Selene remained in her seat next to Kolyat for the rest of the night, Zaeed kept Grunt, Thane, Garrus and the couple entertained with wild stories of his many escapades. Roars of laughter came from their table. Joker and Gardner took over the empty seat left from dancing crew men, joining in the fun.

During sometime through the night, Kolyat had decided to slide his large hand over hers on her leg and they had held each other's hand under the table. They stayed like that until the night began winding down, and the crew slowly departed the club, bidding them goodnight. Eventually, Selene and her group decided to call it a night themselves and Kolyat was forced to move from his seat, letting go of the Commander's hand. Their group made their way back to the ship, Grunt was being particularly loud and his body swayed as he tried to walk straight. Garrus was encouraging the young Krogen's ranting by shouting questions like 'how do you kill a thresher maw?' or 'who would win a fight between Shepard and Wrex?' The Krogen had to be steered in the right direction by Zaeed, who had more to drink then any of them, but was able to hold his liquor the best. Thane walked on Selene's right side and seemed to be the most sober out of all of them, but even his stoic brooding eyes were glossed over and a drunken happy smile was graced his features. Fortunately, he was able to walk straight and help a tipsy Shepard walk straight by linking her arm in his. Kolyat who was on her left doing the same, but it was more so to help _him _walking straight then for her benefit. The young drell, who was inexperienced with drinking had a huge lopsided grin on his face as he watched Garrus, Grunt and Zaeed in front of them, his dark eyes were unfocused and he was humming happily to himself.

The group finally made it to the ship and Grunt and Zaeed were allowed in first so no one would be hurt by Grunt's wild hand motions and possibly crushed if he passed out. Next was the four remaining people, they headed to the crew deck first, so they could help the large drunk turian to his room safely.

Once Garrus was in bed, Selene was helped back in the elevator by Thane, Selene leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Thane. Hope you all had fun."

Thane chuckled as he stepped away from the doors, his drunk son leaned heavily on him, half-awake now, "I enjoyed myself very much Shepard, thank you. Get to sleep, you need it."

Selene nodded and turned her eyes on Kolyat's head that was lolling to the side, "Get him to bed too and yourself. I'll see you all in the morning . . . maybe." She pressed the button for her rooms and the elevator door closed, her last glimpse was Thane and Kolyat staggering towards life support.

Thane shifted Kolyat in his grip and dragged his son to their shared room. Thane grunted as he unceremoniously dropped Kolyat onto his cot. Thane panted loudly, before hauling Kolyat's limbs onto the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"You are way too heavy for me to be carrying you like this. You should be carrying me." Thane mumbled as he walked over to his cot and stripped off his casual shirt and pants and landed in his bed, face first, falling into a deep sleep quickly, missing his son's words that he spoke in his sleep.

"Selene . . . my Siha."

* * *

Kolyat sat up in his cot, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to move as slow as possible, the fear of throwing up on himself was too great. He had never felt so miserable in his whole life, his head felt like someone was trying to tear through it with a hammer, his mouth was dry and felt dirty. His stomach was having a debate on whether or not it's contents would be coming up, his eyes were heavy and could barely take the light that was peeking through the black holo covering of the drive core window. Kolyat eventually sat up and could see the silhouette of his father, his hands laced in front of him, dressed in his usual leathers and a steaming cup of tea sat next to him.

"You are finally awake, looks like I can take this down." Thane pressed the button on his omini tool and the screen covering the window came down, letting the bright shine of the purple and white drive core brighten the window. Kolyat cried out and shielded his eyes, twisting and turning off his bed and landing on the hard cold floor of the room.

"You are an evil man." Thane could hear his son mumble, causing the older drell to chuckle. He stood from his seat and activated the button so their clothes drawer would pull out and retrieved some clean clothes for Kolyat.

The doors to life support slid open and Thane looked up to see the smiling face of their Commander, obviously just coming from a shower judging by her damp hair. She wore a pair of black shorts and a blue v-neck shirt with her shoulder exposed, her feet were bare and it was amusing to him to know that this young woman was the savior of the galaxy.

Selene took a few steps in and smiled down at the still prone form of Kolyat, face down on the floor, wearing his clothes from the night before, "What did you do to him?"

"He is trying to kill me, that's what he did." Kolyat whined into the floor.

Selene raised an amused brow at Thane who pointed to the window, it dawned on her that he must have blinded Kolyat with the light from the drive core. A wicked smile slid across her face before she turned Kolyat over with her foot, tilting her head as she looked down at him. His eyes were squinted and he had a tired look on his face, her smile grew as she leaned slightly to the left as her foot firmly kept him in place. Her hand activated the switch on the wall and the overhead fluorescent lights sprang to life.

Kolyat cried out again and swept at her leg, pulling her down to the ground so he could pretended to smother her, "I. Hate. You!"

Selene laughed hard as she blocked his hands from her, rolling into a fettle position as he covered her face with his hands. After a few seconds, he opted for just collapsing on top of her, using her as a pillow as he buried his head in her stomach to shut out the light.

"Will you get off, you weigh more than Grunt!" Selene tried to push at his arms that were locked around her waist, his head shaking vigorously from side to side causing her to laugh because his spikes were tickling her.

"No! You brought this on yourself, you are as evil as my dad, now suffer." Kolyat answered her, hugging her closer to him, causing the air to leave her lungs.

"Thane get your son off me, he is trying to kill me." Selene called for help to the older drell, who was having a good time watching the two on the floor. Kolyat was becoming braver when it came to interacting with the Commander and he wasn't blind. He saw last night how his son had stared with large eyes when Selene had shown him how to drink her special shot and how Garrus and her had switched partners purposely so Selene could dance with Kolyat. He had also walked in on some tense moments between the two, that he was sure he had interrupted something in action. He didn't have hard proof yet, that the two of them were up to something, but he would get it, he promised himself that.

Thane placed his son's clothes on his cot and lightly hit the pressure points that would get him to release his arms. Selene slid quickly from his grasp as he stiffened, scrambling away from him before he could regain control of his limbs again and crush her. Truthfully, she had liked being under him, but becoming aroused while his dad was watching, was not a situation she wanted to get into.

Kolyat's muscles loosened up once she stood, Thane had only paralyzed him for a few seconds. Kolyat turned on his back to glare at his father, "Cheater."

"No, just more skilled," Thane reached out an arm for the young drell to take, which he did, and pulled his son to his feet. "Besides, I know how heavy you are, having dragged you back to your bed. You would have crushed Selene."

Kolyat blinked rapidly, smirking at Shepard before scooping up his cloths on his bed. "Eh. No big deal," Kolyat smiled playfully as he walked past her, receiving a slap upside the head for his joke. Kolyat rubbed the spot dramatically, "Hey, watch it I'm practically dying here." He groaned

"That's what your ass gets, now go shower, you smell." Selene ordered him.

"Well that's the last time I defend your honor Commander." Kolyat spoke sarcastically, before leaving the room to head to the shower across the hall.

Selene rolled her eyes, before turning back to Thane, "So how you feeling today _papé?_"

Thane knew that was the word for _father _in her language and smiled fondly to the young woman as he motioned for her to sit. Instead of the chair, she sat on his cot, crossing her legs under her and smiling up at him like a child ready to receive a treat.

Thane took the chair and faced her, "I am fine. I slept in longer than I am used to, but awoke with only minor pain. Once I showered, I felt myself again, ate breakfast and returned here to meditate and wait for Kolyat to wake."

Selene nodded her head, "I would say that drell must have a high resistance to alcohol, but judging from Kolyat's reaction, it looks pretty much the same as humans."

"The effects of alcohol are mostly universal among any species. I just choose to drink less than the rest of you, I never like being so inebriated that I lose control over myself." Thane explained to her.

Selene smiled, "Yeah I can see you being like that." Her face fell a bit as she thought about her own experience with alcohol, "I used to not drink at all, found it disgusting and it reminded me too much of my father."

Thane's face grew solemn, "You cannot be ruled by the actions of your father for the rest of your life. I am pleased you moved past them, though I wouldn't call becoming intoxicated a joyous activity." Thane gave her a small smile, hoping the joke would cause her to do the same. It did.

Selene gave a wide smile to the man who was more of a father than her own had ever been. She played with the hem of her shorts thinking back to her talk with Kolyat before they went to Afterlife, "You know, Kolyat had said the same thing. About not being ruled by my father's actions. It's kind of how he got me to go out last night."

Thane looked at her bowed head thoughtfully, she was still playing with the hem of her shorts, "He is a wise man."

Selene laughed and looked up at him, "Well, you don't lack for confidence, do you?"

Thane just smiled at her. Selene regarded him for a few moments, before deciding to tell him the whole story about why she never would join them when they went to clubs or bars. Thane sat wordlessly through the story, feeling anger and disgust build inside him the more she told him about her father. He couldn't imagine ever treating Kolyat and Irikah the way her father had treated her mother and her. To actually take the life of the person you were supposed to love and cherish and to try and take the life of your child. Thane wanted to kill the man and took pleasure in knowing he had killed himself. His face showed none of his feelings of course, but Selene knew he was appalled by what her father had been like.

As she wrapped up her story the doors slid open and in walk a freshly showered Kolyat, looking much better than he had when he woke up.

"Ok from this day forward, alcohol is my enemy, and I will never drink again." Kolyat told them as he walked deeper into the room.

Selene smiled up at him as she got up from the cot, "Or, you just need more practice to not be such a baby." She winked as she walked past him and turned to the two men, continuing to walk backwards slowly as she spoke, "Now I have to go make sure Garrus hasn't died in his room . . . and _gently _wake him up." Selene turned on her heel at the last minute and exited out the door, leaving a laughing Thane and a pining Kolyat behind.

* * *

The crew spent three days docked at Omega and soaked up all the leisure time they were given, before having to resume their duties and training. They were now on course to find the Migrant Fleet to help Tali clear her name of something she was being charged with. They were already three days out and the trip would take two more.

Today, Kolyat was back in the cargo bay, fighting his father and giving the older man a run for his money. Thane was of course faster and more skilled, but Kolyat was learning quickly and becoming quite the fighter. He had come a long way in three months and only improving more and more each day.

Kolyat blocked a kick aimed for his face and caught his father with a left hook, sending the assassin to the ground where he had to stop and catch his breath.

"Very good, you are becoming a formidable opponent with your hand-to-hand." Thane praised while taking deep breaths.

Kolyat's brows knitted as he walked over to his father, kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Father, I think you should go see Mordin or Chakwas. You have been having trouble with your breathing all day."

Thane waved his son off, slowly standing to his feet and regaining control over his erratic breathing, "I am fine Kolyat. Do not worry. Let us resume your training."

Thane held out his hand for Kolyat to take position, but before Kolyat could protest, Selene's voice carried across the cargo bay and over the different circles of training crew members. "Thane. Can I see you please?" She stood at the top of the stairs, leaning over the railing with a serious look on her face. "Kolyat. Train with the drones."

Kolyat watched his father walk to the stairs and ascend them to the landing that Selene was on. The two argued quietly before his father relented with a defeated nod and a hard look on his face. Selene cupped the side of his cheek and spoke with a look of concern causing Thane's features too soft before the two left the landing and entered the elevator together.

Kolyat turned to the two battle drones that lay against a nearby crate and activated them at their highest difficulty. Kolyat moved nimbly and was able to drift with his thoughts while still beating the two drones easily. He knew that his father's Kepler Syndrome was what caused him to go into breathing fits like that, it had only happen three times during his stay on the ship, and today had been the worse. Kolyat tried not to think of his father's condition, it was easy not to because the man seemed so strong, it saddened him deeply to know that soon his father would leave him once more, never to come back.

Training went fast that day and Kolyat was in a haze for the rest of it. Even at dinner the chatter around him was just noise and his father and Shepard's absence was the only thing that registered clearly to him. Kolyat ate quickly and returned to life support without much of a goodbye to the others.

Kolyat stripped down to his tight under shorts and grabbed his jacket from the chair by the window, slipping it over his shoulders and pulling his arms through; if someone walked in at least he would have some semblance of decency. The young drell sat on his cot and activated the music on his omini tool as he took out his assault rifle, methodically taking it apart and cleaning it.

Twenty minutes past with Kolyat doing this before the doors to life support came open and in walked Selene, dressed in her black shorts and a gray v-neck, her hair came around her shoulders, framing her tired looking face. Kolyat switched off his music and stoically looked at her, sitting at eye level with the Commander.

"You ok?" Her voice was quiet and her eyes held a deep concern in them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just can't get the fact that my dad's a dying man out of my head." Kolyat's rough voice spoke equally as soft.

Selene stepped close to him, standing between his legs with her arms wrapped around her middle, "I have news that might change that."

Kolyat's brows crinkled in confusion and slowly relaxed, then his lips formed a small smile at her explanation of what Mordin and her had been trying to do with the Kepler Syndrome sickness and how Mordin might have something close to a cure.

"So what's this mean? Does Mordin have a serum that will cure him? Will it work? When can he do it?" Kolyat's voice grew in excitement at the idea of them possibly being able to save his father.

Selene smiled at his enthusiasm, "Mordin has the material and data to create enough of the serum to help Thane, but we don't know if this is a cure. For two weeks the tissue samples from Thane have been clear of the disease and it will take about three weeks to create the right amount for Thane, but one thing is for sure, this will greatly improve his expected life span. I don't know every detail, but Mordin thinks that there is no way that this can hurt Thane and he will either be cured of Kepler Syndrome and we can forward this to the Illuminated Primus or this will give him an estimate of nine to twelve year extension on his life. Either way, it's a hell of a lot better than what we are facing now," Selene finished breathlessly, completely ecstatic about the results.

Kolyat marveled at the look on her face and how much she cared for not only his father but others as well. She had of course started this for Thane, but she had mentioned not only the help this would give his father, but to his people. The leading cause of death for drell was Kepler Syndrome and this would help them greatly by either completely curing it or prolonging it long enough to find a cure or a way to adapt them.

"So I'm guessing you have told my father about this? What did he say? Where is he?" Kolyat asked.

"Yes and he was speechless at first and reluctant to believe it, but he has come to terms with it and is trying to adjust to the fact that he will be around a lot longer than he expected. He is very grateful, but he has been preparing for his death for years now and it has definitely affected him to hear that there is hope for him. He is with Doctor Chakwas right now, she wanted to perform medical scans on him to see how his lungs are doing since he hasn't been great today." Selene answered his questions.

Kolyat nodded, staring at a spot over her shoulder before turning his eyes on her. He reached out an arm and pulled her to him, enveloping her in a firm hug. Selene returned his gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes to the warm pleasant feeling of being in his embrace.

"Thank you Siha." Kolyat whispered in her ear, causing her to pull back in confusion.

"What did you just call me?" She asked amusingly.

Kolyat's lips turned into a smile, he had surprised himself at saying the words out loud, but was not ashamed of it. She was a Siha and would forever think of her as one. "Siha." His voice sounded more gravely and deeper when he spoke his own language, Selene would love to hear him speak it some more. "It is a title. I guess you can call it. A Siha is one of the warrior angels of the Goddess Arashu, fears in wrath, a tenacious protector." Kolyat's eyes were intense as he stared at her, reciting his father's very words when he explained to him what Siha meant. Selene could feel her heartbeat within her chest, hard against her body, causing her breath to become more labored. Kolyat's hand came to gently hold the side of her head, lacing his hands through her black hair.

A crash was heard from outside in the mess, Jack's angered voice was screaming something at Miranda.

Selene's face shifted to the door and she remained frozen in her spot listening if someone else would break up the confrontation. Miranda's own yells were heard joining with the other biotics, making it obvious that Selene would once again have to be the one to pull them apart. She lowered her head as she shifted to move out of Kolyat's arms, but did not notice the determined look in the young man's eyes, which had never left her face the whole time. Kolyat tightened his grip on her waist and slid his hand to the back of her head, making it so she could not move. Selene stared into his bottomless black eyes, her hands rested on his shoulders as she waited for him to say or do something.

Kolyat drew her closer to him, pulling her flush against his body, "Let them tear each other apart." Came his gruff reply, before lowering his lips to hers and finally capturing her lips in the kiss that they had been trying to share for the last three weeks.

Their eyes slid closed as their mouths moved against each other, soft at first but grew in intensity with their building passion. Selene's hands slid down to his naked chest as his hands moved down to the back of her thighs, bending her legs so he could pull her into his lap, forcing her to straddle his hips as he ran his hands up and down her exposed legs. Selene moaned into his mouth at the contact and the feeling of him under her. Everything felt like it was on fire and they couldn't get close enough to the other.

Eventually, the need for oxygen caused them to pull apart, Selene lifted her head to the ceiling as Kolyat ran his lips down her throat, his rough tongue teased the sensitive skin there.

"Kolyat. We need . . . we need to stop." Selene managed to force out breathlessly as her hands gripped his shoulders and her hips grinded against his involuntarily.

"You are crazy if you think I'm stopping after three weeks of trying to get you alone long enough to kiss you." Kolyat replied against her collar bone, his warm breath and vibrating voice sent chills down her body that shot right between her legs.

Selene grabbed both sides of his head and forced him to look at her, both their eyes were dark with need and their breaths came out short and hard, "Then we need to go somewhere else. Your father will be back soon or someone will come in here looking for me to break up the two biotic bitches." Selene paused and thought about the best place for them to go. "My rooms, I'll just lock the door and tell EDI to not let anyone onto my floor."

Kolyat stood from his cot with her still in his arms, "I don't care where we go, just as long as I don't have to stop." Kolyat's lips descended on hers hungrily, pushing her against the opposite wall. Their tongues slide against each other, both moaned at the intoxicating taste.

Selene broke them apart once again causing Kolyat to growl in her ear, "You need to put me down so we can make it to the elevator. Then there is no one to disturb us." Her seductive voice breathed against his ear, almost causing him to lose control and rip their cloths off right there. Instead, he was able to set her down, but still refused to let her go as they walked to the door.

Selene pressed the green holo pad and the couple peek their heads around the corner. Jack and Miranda were no longer fighting, but it looked like Garrus and Legion were barely holding the woman back from each other. _Sorry guys, _Selene thought before running as quietly as she could to the elevator, managing to be unseen by the others. Selene waited in the elevator, looking to Kolyat around the corner as he snuck by quickly, thanking the gods that his father had taught him a bit of stealth in his lessons.

The last thing that the two heard was Jack threatening to turn Legion into a pile of scrap metal, before the doors slid closed and the two were back in each other's arms, their mouths moving together in earnest, waiting for the elevator to take them to the loft.

Selene was pinned against the back wall, her legs wrapped around Kolyat's slim waist, pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders and down his arms in order to feel the rock hard muscles of his arms and chest. Next, was her own shirt that was yanked over her head and tossed on the floor of the elevator along with his coat. Kolyat glided his hands to every exposed inch of flesh he could get at. The skin on skin contact was only making their need for one another stronger.

The doors finally swished open and Selene slid down Kolyat's body, punching in the code to stop the elevator from come up to her rooms. She led Kolyat by the hand backwards into her room, her eyes burned with desire and his own took on a predatory look as he ran them up her body.

"EDI. Don't let anyone on this floor or my rooms unless people are dying." Selene instructed the AI. The locks on her door were the only confirmation that her orders were being carried out.

Kolyat wasted no time in scooping her back into his arms, descending the stairs and placing her in the center of her bed as he climbed on top of her. The bulge in his shorts was not hiding how much he wanted her at that moment . Selene lowered his head to hers, kissing him deeply as she grinded her pelvis into his, a deep groan came from his mouth that was lost in hers. Selene's hands began to trace a pattern down his back and around his sides to skim across his constricted drellhood.

Kolyat lowered his mouth to her neck and bit down gently on the skin there, "You need to stop that, if you don't plan on letting me use it."

"What made you think you were leaving this room without doing so?" She whispered in his ear.

Kolyat's eyes met hers in a serious gaze, "Are you positive that's what you want?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I have been expressing to you, or have I done a poor job of making it clear that I want you?" Selene smiled at his uncertainty.

Kolyat smiled back, kissing the side of her throat tenderly, "You would have no problem taking a drell to your bed?"

"I would be crazy to not take a drell to my bed." She laughed. Her hand cupped the side of his face affectionately, "But I don't want any drell Kolyat. I want you."

Kolyat bowed his head against her chest, kissing the raised mound of her left breast, "Thank you, Siha."

Selene arched her back and unclasped her bra from behind, letting her full breast come into view. She was unsure about what he would think, because she knew female drell did not have breasts. This was actually the first time she was self-conscience about her chest, usually this wouldn't be a problem, because all human men loved woman's breasts. Kolyat didn't seem disgusted at all, he seemed fascinated. His hand reached out to take the right one in his large hand, rolling the soft, pliable flesh between his figures, the moan that escaped her lips told him that he was doing something right. Kolyat noticed the light brown circle that decorated the center and the small nub in the center of that, he flicked his thumb across it, causing her to suck in a breath. Kolyat's eyes flicked to her half closed eyes, before bending his head to run his tongue over the sensitive area. Selene's hips arched off the bed at the amazing feeling of his textured tongue playing with her nipples.

Kolyat grew more confident with his exploration of this area, and switched between each one, enjoying the sounds she made for him. He had never understood why humans seemed to crave them while staring at asari or another human, now they were becoming a favorite thing of his as well.

Selene's hand lowered back between his legs and gripped him more firmly in her hands, causing him to hiss in pleasure. Her eyebrows lifted a bit at the feel of him between her hands. She could feel not only how incredibly large he felt, but also the ridges that seemed to run along the whole length of him. Shepard hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underwear, tugging at them to indicate she wanted them gone. Kolyat pushed off the bed and stood before her, lowering his fitting shorts down his long legs and stepped out of them to straighten in front of her. Now it was his turn to be self-conscience, not knowing how different he was from a human.

Selene's eyes took all of him in. His body was like something from a Greek myth, the perfectly sculpted muscles were made even more beautiful by the winding black markings that started at his shoulders, descending down his arms, torso and legs. The sensitive purple-red frills that decorated his body gave contrast to his bright blue and teal scales. What was even more impressive was what he carried between his legs. Selene was no virgin, but she had never before been with anyone as . . . blessed as Kolyat.

Selene crawled forward on the bed, until she was bent in front of him on her knees. She took him in her hand, not even able to fit her hand around his girth. The scales there were as smooth as the ribbing on his neck and the tip of him was the same color as his ridges, descended downward they changed back to his normal dark blue pigment. Selene inched her mouth close to him, running her tongue over the slick surface, the taste was sweet and not salty like a human. She took the head of him in her mouth, pushing him as far as she could take him, her mouth wide to accommodate his ridges.

Kolyat's head lolled back as she worked her hot wet mouth over him, never before had he experienced this from a woman. He tried to keep himself under control, not wanting to choke her by bucking his hips forward like he wanted. His hands pulled away the hair from her face, so he could better watch her slide up and down the length of his cock, the sight was one he was sure would keep him up at night.

Soon the pleasure that had been building up became too much and he had to stop her before he finished too quickly. Selene slid him from her mouth, licking her lips slowly, savoring the taste of him. Kolyat pulled her up, his hands tugged down her shorts and underwear and one swift pull. Now it was his turn to take her in. Her lovely tan skin and shapely curves was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Between her legs sat a small trimmed line of black hair, leading to her center, where he could smell her arousal.

Kolyat pushed her on the bed until she was lying on her back, the length of his body resting against hers, his hips positioning between her legs. He began to kiss down her chest, intending to taste her the same as she had tasted him, but was stopped by her hand on his head.

"Please, Kolyat. Just . . . I don't want to wait." her voice was low and breathless, and the look in her eyes showed that she was at her breaking point.

Kolyat slid up her body and gently placed one of her legs on his shoulder and the other around his hip. Selene could feel him against her opening, her body ached with the desire to have him in her. Kolyat leaned his forehead against her own, kissing her lips slowly as he slid himself into her.

The two of them gasped at how good it felt to be connected, his cock filled her perfectly and her tight channel griping him was heaven.

The room filled with the sounds of their ecstasy, the bed under them groaned with each thrust from Kolyat. He began slow, but her nails digging into his backside caused him to quicken his strokes, their breaths mingled together as they moved. Selene could feel herself reaching her peak and held him close to her body, all her senses were heightened at that moment and she was experiencing true bliss. The feeling of his scales scraping against her sensitive breasts sent her over the edge, screaming his name as she soaked the bed with her release.

Kolyat wasn't finished with her though, and turned with her in his arms, positioning her on top of him as he slammed up into her with quick powerful thrusts. Her head flew back as her hands flattened on his chest, her hips rolling against him in time with his own. Kolyat felt her climax spill once again, wetting his hips causing a slapping sound to permeate the room. He turned them one more time, his more primal nature was taking over and he was lost to his desire. He flipped her on her stomach with a growl, raising her hips in the air so he could enter her from behind. Selene's yells of pleasure became louder, her grip on the sheets turned her knuckles white. His name was repeated over and over as he repeated hers, his hands were on her hips as he moved faster and harder, feeling his own release coming soon. His hand fisted in her hair as he pulled her head back, causing her to let out a long moan, he lifted her until she was vertical and parallel with his own body, kissing her fiercely as he continued to thrust into her. She bit his bottom lip and that was the last push that sent him over the edge, his hot ejaculation filled her, her final climax mixed with his own as they collapsed to the bed.

Kolyat turned on his side so he wouldn't be crushing her, pulling her close as she faced him, her leg draped over his hip as they held each other.

Once his breathing was under control, Kolyat was able to speak, "That was amazing Siha."

Selene smiled at the name he had given her, "I think you have pretty much ruined me for anyone else."

A large grin spread across Kolyat's face as he pulled her on top of him. He swept back her hair from her face as his eyes gazed affectionately up at her, "Then that means your all mine. You're stuck with me Selene."

Shepard lowered her lips to his, sharing a sweet kiss with her lover, "Lucky me."

The two of them laughed as they remained in each other's arms for a while longer. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay there forever and eventually pulled themselves apart long enough to get dressed. Kolyat was able to borrow some oversized sweatpants that were for a male human, but fit him snuggly and only reached half way down his shines. He rolled them up to his knees making them appear less ridiculous.

The new couple spent a few more minutes kissing by the door, reluctant to see the other go, but didn't want to raise suspicion. They decided to keep things a secret until they could figure out a way to let people know about their relationship. There was no reason to have people in their face just after they had decided on their feelings.

"I'll see you in the morning." Kolyat said for the fourth time, still not letting her out of his arms or stopping his kisses.

Selene laughed and pushed at him lightly, giving him one more lingering kiss before kicking him to the elevators, "Go! Your father is probably looking for you and it's not like this is a big ship. I will see you tomorrow."

Kolyat walked backwards into the elevator, a goofy grin permanently attached to his face. Selene shook her head as she watched the doors close, and then returned into her own rooms, smelling her hair that still had the clinging scent of Kolyat in it.

In the elevators, Kolyat had to wait for a few seconds for the elevator to come back online and allow him to make the trip back to his room.

Kolyat picked up his forgotten leather jacket at his feet and Selene's gray shirt, a soft thump was heard behind him as he straightened. Kolyat froze and turned to look behind him. Standing there with his hands clasped behind his back and a stern look on his face was his father. Kolyat's eyes flickered above him to the opening above them, his father must have dropped from the vent above. Kolyat's eyes went back to Thane, the young drell gulped as the elevator started to make its painfully slow way down to the crew deck.

**You better click that ****review ****button! Also, I want to warn you that I need to update my other story, Take Me To Infinity because it's been to long since I have updated so I might not be updating this story for a bit.**


	14. In Trouble

"Uh . . . How long have you been up there?" Kolyat stammered, pointing his finger to the open vent above, still clutching his jacket and Selene's shirt. If his father had been there the whole time, with his heighten sense of hearing he would have easily heard Selene and him in her room.

"Long enough to listen to you saying goodbye, for the last fifteen minutes. Judging from the smell of you, that is not all that went on in there." Thane's face was emotionless and his voice just as devoid of emotion. Kolyat got the feeling that if any of his targets had ever seen or spoken with the assassin, this was exactly what they had encountered. _Right before dying, _Kolyat thought bleakly.

"Uh . . . Yeah . . . well." Kolyat had no clue where to start or what to say. Then something dawned on him. The young drell shook his head and straightened his bent over frame, taking on a more confident look. "Wait a minute, why am I explaining myself to you. I'm not a child and neither is Selene."

"Oh, you're an adult then? So, I'm guessing you talked things through? Discussed whatever is between you two? I'm sure you checked with the medics about the side effects of drell and human couplings as well? Tell me Kolyat, did you think to use protection, just in case your _Commander, _is able to become pregnant from a drell?" Thane stepped close to his son, causing the taller man to shrink back, bowing his head at the realization that he hadn't thought of any of those things.

The doors opened to the crew deck and for the first time Thane showed emotion. A low, dangerous, angry growl came from his father, that had Kolyat's ridges brightening and the scales on the back of his neck crawling in worry. "Get your ass in that room, now!" Thane grabbed his son by the back of his neck, none to gently, shoving him through the elevator doors and through Life Support. The green holo sign turning red was the last thing the crew saw, before the shouts of the usually stoic assassin was heard through the doors.

"Ummm . . . Garrus, should we intervene?" Gardner asked behind his counter, stopping and staring at the locked door midway through drying a pan.

"I'm not going in there even if you paid me, but I do think the Commander should be informed. Looks like her new boyfriend is in quite a bit of trouble with daddy," The big turian stood from his seat and walked to the elevator. Jacob, Joker and Gardner's eyes shifted from the officer and the closed door of life support.

"Oh, and let's keep this from Grunt and Zaeed until the angry, deadly assassin in the small room is dealt with, ok?" Garrus told them, receiving nods before heading up to the loft.

"Commander." Garrus called through the locked door of the loft. No answer. "Commander." Garrus repeated, knocking on the metal. Her muffled footsteps were heard walking to the door.

The holo pad turned green and the smiling face of Selene appeared, "Hey Garrus. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine, except your new boy . . . . " Garrus paused, the scent still clinging to the Commander and the smell from the room finally hit him. "Wow. How long were you two up here for?"

Selene's face fell and her arms crossed over her chest, "What are you taking about?"

"Turian's have a higher sense of smell than humans. I could smell you wanting each other for weeks. Spirits you need a shower, and to decontaminate your room. I will not step in there until you do." Garrus took a step back from the door, the images coming to his mind were going to haunt him for weeks.

"Well then looks like I'll have to bring Kolyat up here more often, if it keeps you out." Selene smirked. "Now why are you up here?"

"Just thought you would like to know your boyfriend's dad sounds like he is ready to kill him, and when I left Kolyat was shouting back so they very well might be dead by the time we get down there." Garrus spoke nonchalantly.

"Fuck me!" Selene shouted, running past Garrus into the elevator.

"Isn't that what got you two in trouble in the first place?" Garrus laughed, joining her in the elevator as she fiercely pressed the button for the crew deck.

"_Cállate la boca!_" Selene shouted as the doors closed on them.

"I'm your father of course I have a right to get into your business!" Thane yelled at his son, who was giving him a murderous look.

"You have no fucking right! I'm a grown man and I'll do what I want, I don't need a father telling me what do anymore, I need you to understand and support my decisions! This wasn't a one night stand with some woman I'll never see again, this is different!" Kolyat responded.

"I never said this was a one night stand, and would never insult Selene by implying it was!" The older drell growled.

"Oh, but you will insult me, your own son?" Kolyat shouted, his hands waving dramatically.

"I never said that Kolyat. But you certainly made some foolish choices tonight." That was the line that Selene heard hissed from her assassin as she walked through the doors, locking them behind her.

Both men turned their heads to the woman, their faces instantly taking on a less angered look. Selene's expression was hard, her eyes stone cold as she looked at Thane, her scars brightening. "What the hell is going on?"

"My dad was in the elevator when I came out of your room." Kolyat spoke softly to her. He couldn't help a small smile coming to his lips at her appearance, black sweat pants rolled to her knees and an oversized black shirt covering her small frame. Her hair was still a bit disheveled and her silver green eyes had a slight sheen to them from the mild reaction to his toxins. _Damn she is beautiful. _

"God damn it Thane, I'm fucking having EDI tell me every time you're in the vents from now on." Selene glared toward the man, walking further in the room to stand next to Kolyat.

"If you had been doing your job and broken up Miranda and Jack, than the crew wouldn't have asked me to go up and look for you." Thane responded.

Shepard got right in his face, "Watch the way you talk to me Thane. I am still your commanding officer. As for Jack and Miranda, I knew they wouldn't cause too much damage and with any luck, they would knock each other out. I can't always break up those two children every time they fight!"

"Those two nightmares are not the problem. The problem is the complete lack of thought put into your new relationship with my son." Thane was not intimidated by the small woman, though he probably should be, the look she was giving him could possibly kill if she tried hard enough.

"This thing just happened today. Well, obviously not all of it started today but we just finally let our own feelings be known, what were we supposed to do send you a memo." Selene spoke sarcastically, her hands waving in front of her.

"No, but the _sadoh, _should have thought about the consequences of his actions!" Thane waved his hand at his son, receiving narrowed eyes by him in response.

Selene's annoyed face turned to Kolyat, "what the hell did he just say?"

"Means fool or stupid," Kolyat answered.

Selene let out an exasperated sigh, "Thane, you realize it takes two people to have sex right?" The couple got satisfaction from the slight twitch in Thane's expression from Selene's bluntness, his ribbing on his neck turning a brighter red. "Since you have a son, I'm going to say yes. So why is he the only one being yelled at, I wasn't exactly fighting him off."

"He is my son, he should act like a gentleman and think with his head." Thane's stance was relaxing and his voice was at a normal tone now. But his eyes still remained the same stern look.

"Not like you were there to teach me." Kolyat grumbled beside her, his arms crossed over his naked chest as he turned his head to the drive core window.

"Hey." Selene slapped his arm, giving him a warning look when he turned his head down toward her.

His eyes softened and he turned an apologetic look to his father, "Sorry."

Selene walked closer to Thane placing a hand on his shoulder, "Look, you're right we should have thought about it, and I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Selene's voice was low and her face soft.

Thane looked down at the woman, he was no longer able to hold on to his stern expression. His brow ridges relaxed and a small smile graced his lips. "Well at least you're admitting it."

Selene snorted and wrapped her arms around the assassin, his own arms returned the hug and brought her closer. Kolyat smiled lightly, his eyes locked on Selene's back, Thane new what that look in his eyes meant. Whether his son knew yet was uncertain.

"Selene, can you leave me alone with my son for a moment please." At the look on her face he continued, "I promise, I will not yell at him, I'm in control once more."

Shepard nodded and turned toward Kolyat before she left, "You too. No yelling, no fighting."

Kolyat gave her a deep bow with his arms at his side, his father gave an approving look. As Kolyat came up, Kolyat's lips broke into a devilish smirk, giving the woman a wink. The approving look dropped from Thane's face at his son's antics, but it caused Selene to give him an amused smile before walking out.

"Alright, sit down _sadoh."_ Thane pointed to his son's cot, taking a seat on his own. He was really feeling old right now, having to have this kind of talk with his son, and being chastened by his Commander who he loved like a daughter.

Kolyat complied with his father's order, still happy with the response he had gotten from Selene.

"Are you going to walk around with that look permanently attached to your face, because I might be embarrassed to call you my son." Thane's dry sense of humor was something Selene loved about the man. However, his son did not share the same enthusiasm, and gave his father a glare because of his jest.

"You know, uncle and you are more alike than you two think." Kolyat responded with a smirk.

Thane's face scrunched in mock horror, "I am nothing like your uncle. I think he would die from the very idea of being called similar."

Both men shared a smile between each other, remembering how much the two brothers bickered and seemed on the outside to be complete opposites. Kolyat missed his uncle and would remember to message him later on.

Thane's face grew thoughtful, causing Kolyat to raise a curios brow ridge, "What?"

Thane took a small breath, leaning on his elbows resting on his knees "This relationship with Selene, what exactly is it? And don't try and escape the question or tell me you do not know because I see the look . . . "

"I love her." Kolyat spoke simply, his eyes never leaving his fathers, unwavering and honest.

Thane was actually taken by surprise by his sons confession. Usually he had to hound the boy for answers. _Not a boy now, a man, a full grown man who is very much in love. That look is defiantly not one of a liar. _

"How do you know?" Thane asked sincerely.

Kolyat stared out the drive core window, leaning his own elbows onto his legs, taking a deep breath and exhaling. He was thinking about all the moments he had seen her smile, how his pulse would quicken, his own lips not able to fight turning at the corners. He thought about her fierceness in battle, her teeth bared, her hair flowing free and her eyes taking on a predatory look that was wild and keen. The way she looked when she was in his arms, when he had kissed her, when she had been under him. Everything she was and the little things that normal people would over look were burned in his memory, to forever be cherished and to drive him crazy with want and need. He loved her and the moment he had called her Siha was when he knew.

Kolyat's eyes shifted back to his father, the older drell was waiting patently for his reply. "She is my Siha and I can't see meaning in a life without her."

Thane stood from his cot and went to their shared dresser. He pressed the holo pad activating his top drawer, Thane rummaged through his cloths, reaching for something under neither. Kolyat strained his neck to see what he might be pulling out but could not tell what it could be. Thane found the small black bag he was looking for and pulled it out, closing the drawers and came to stand in front of his son. Kolyat looked at the plane bag in his father's hand curiously.

"Your mother wanted to give this to you when you were ready. She would rejoice in seeing you find a Siha of your own." An amused far away smile came over Thane's features, "She would have probably shoved this at you and forced you to give it to Selene. Your mother would have loved Selene."

Kolyat stood from his seat and placed a hand on his father's shoulder, causing the older drell to look up with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

Thane straightened his stance, forcing his memories to the back of his mind. "Open it." Thane pushed the bag into Kolyat's hand, the young drell could feel the weight of the item inside, not heavy at all but still not anything small.

Kolyat pulled the string that was tied around the bag and pulled the mystery item from it's home. He bit his lower lip and his brow ridges drew together in a flood of emotion at seeing his mothers gold ankle bracelet sitting in the palm of his hand, the intricate design and cuts were as familiar to him as his own necklace. Kolyat swallowed thickly as he looked at his father, lost for words.

Thane gave his son a small smile and clapped him on the shoulder, holding him in a strong grip, "I'm not telling you to go and give this to her now, but it is something I feel you should have with you now."

Kolyat could only nod and his arms came around his father in a firm hug, both men were conflicted with deep emotions.

"Now don't go and make me a grandfather anytime soon. I'm too young to be a grandfather. Other than that, I am happy for you two." Kolyat laughed at his fathers joke, braking apart from him.

"You were eighteen when you had me and you weren't even married yet, I'm twenty one." Kolyat smirked at the man, placing the ankle bracelet back in the bag and placed it under his pillow.

Thane narrowed his eyes at his son, "Do as I say, not as I do."

Kolyat snorted, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat on his cot. "Yeah well I don't plan on having kids for a while. If you haven't noticed we are on a suicide mission, I may not even get a chance to have kids, or give Selene that gift."

Thane's face returned to his same stoic look, "If the worst shall come to pace, take satisfaction in knowing that you have found not only a woman you love, but a Siha of your own."

Kolyat nodded to his father in agreement. "Father, can you let me talk to her in private for a bit, go talk with Garrus or possibly Zaeed and Grunt if they have found out and keep them from killing me."

Thane smirked at his son and bowed his head. Before he got to the door, the assassin turned to tell his son one more thing, "Kolyat, she loves you too, you know. You can tell by the way she looks at you."

Kolyat watched his father walk out the doors, his face thoughtful. He would like to believe that Selene loved him but he couldn't whole heartedly put his faith in his father's words. Kolyat turned his head to his pillow, thinking of the trinket lying underneath. Picturing himself placing it around Selene's ankle gave him nothing but joy, but he didn't feel the need to rush and do anything now. Yes, they were on a suicide mission but his father had spoke true when he told him to take enjoyment in knowing that he had been blessed enough to have found a Siha.

The doors to life support swished open and Kolyat turned his head to watch the woman that occupied his thoughts walk towards him, stopping in front of him. The couple just stared at each other, taking in the other and the knowledge that everything was in the open now.

Kolyat's arms snaked out, wrapping around Selene's slim waist to pull her close to him. She stood between his legs, his hands on her back rubbing soothing circles into her muscles as his head rested in the crook of her neck, curtained by her long black hair. Selene's own arms rested on his shoulders, racking her nails lightly against the scales on the back of his neck. Selene felt the hum on his lips against her throat and the vibration in his chest against her breasts, the sensation caused a feeling of contentment to come over her, a feeling of being exactly where she was supposed to be; in his arms.

"Were you good?" Selene whispered in his ear, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of him.

"Why am I always suspected of being the bad one?" Kolyat's amused voice spoke deeply against her neck.

"Your kidding right? You're the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met and you love to give your father a hard time." Selene tried to push off his broad shoulders in order to look at him, but Kolyat's hands clamped down on her hips, pulling her even closer as he nuzzled the spot just under her ear.

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" He asked, his lips trailing lingering kisses down to her collar bone, where the oversized shirt's wide neck exposed the tops of her shoulders and chest.

Selene's eyes slid closed once more, enjoying the feeling of his skilled lips on her skin. "So I'm guessing things went well then?"

"Yes, he gave us his blessing if you wanted to know. I for one could care less, though this does mean I won't have to sneak around to ravish you." Kolyat's hands lowered to the back of her legs and suddenly pulled her up and stood with her straddling his hips. Selene gave out a happy shriek, and was able to get a glimpse of Kolyat's large grin before he lowered his lips to hers. Selene could feel him turn with her, and her back was gently placed on his cot, her hands on the back of his head kept him in place as he followed her down to the bed. Kolyat settled between her legs, holding himself up on his hands, which were placed on either side of her head. Their tender kiss was slow and savored by both of them.

Kolyat gently pulled back, stroking her hair off her forehead as he gazed down at her with his deep dark eyes. Selene 's own silver green ones traced his face, the beautiful blue and black scales, the ridges, curve of his full lips with the line through them to his chin. Her hands ran over the top of his spikes on his head and down to the frills on the side. His alien features were as perfect to her as her own were to him.

"Your beautiful you know that." Selene whispered, her eyes flicking back and forth around his face.

"I know." Kolyat whispered back, her eyes focused on his, which caused Kolyat's serious expression to crumble and his deep laugh sounded around the room, mixed with her own.

"Your very cocky, for a kid." Selene pushed him so he rolled to the side of her. She turned on her side to face him, hooking her leg over his waist as he rubbed the side of her hip, giving her a smug grin.

"I'm twenty one and you are only three years older than me. How am I a kid?" Kolyat asked.

"You just said it, I'm three years older, your only twenty one." Selene smiled at him teasingly.

"That doesn't make me a kid, that just makes you a cradle-robber." Kolyat pulled her close, leaning his head against hers as he smirked at her.

Selene ran her fingertip down his exposed chest, following the lines of his defined muscles, "How do you even know what that is? It's a human expression."

Kolyat hummed as she touched him, his eyes sliding closed as he answered, "Garrus called you that. He caught me staring at your ass again and Joker and him had a good laugh and said if you ever did return my feeling, that would make you a cradle-robber. _I _had a good laugh once they explained what that was."

Selene looked up at him through her long lashes, her hand stopping at the waist band of his pants, "You were staring at my ass again?"

"Of course." Kolyat answered huskily, sliding his hand to cup her ass for emphasis as his lips captured her in a more heated kiss.

Selene's hand ran slowly down to rub him through his pants, causing the drell to groan in her mouth wantonly. Selene could feel him hardening under her light strokes, her head rolled back giving him better access of her throat that he was biting and kiss down. She felt his hand slide under her shirt, massaging her breast, her own moans starting to come forth.

"Stay with me tonight, please" Selene spoke breathlessly.

Kolyat's head lifted from her throat and stared down at her with heated eyes. He searched her face, the need and want was evident in her expression. His lips broke out in a grin, "As you wish, Siha."

Selene slid from the cot and walked with his hand in hers to the door. The couple stopped behind the corner, peering into the mess hall and seeing Thane sipping his tea as he listened to Garrus talk about something. Selene turned to Kolyat, trying to keep from laughing at the situation they found themselves in again; they were going to have to sneak to the elevator again. Shepard held a finger up to her lips, shushing Kolyat who was having the same problem she was.

Selene walked into the open, leaving Kolyat behind the corner, "Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow." Both men bid her goodnight as she walked to the elevators. As they turned back to their conversation and Selene was in the elevator, she hurriedly waved Kolyat forward. Kolyat peaked around the corner and silently speed walked to the open doors. Before the doors closed and as Kolyat held Selene's face between his hands, grinning down at her intending to give her a victory kiss, his father's voice was heard from the mess.

"Goodnight Kolyat."

"Night dad!"

The couple broke down in laughter and the two snipers smiled to one another, shaking their head at their Commander and squad member.

"Well I hope you like being called grandpa." The turian commented amusingly. He only received a dark look from his friend, causing his own laughter to fill the room.


	15. Your Choice

**I am so sorry I haven't updated, school is pretty much not caring about me being able to do anything fun. Thankfully, summer is coming soon and I will most likely be updating like I used to (those of you who have been with me since the beginning know I usually update two to three times a week). I hope you enjoy this chapter, I took inconsideration your reviews on what you thought I should do next, so that gives you a hint on what this is about. Please Review I love reading what you have to say and I hope you all are still enjoying the story.**

"Come back here you blue son-of-a-bitch!" A heavily accent voice yelled.

"Calm down, calm down. Oh shit! Goddess of Oceans! Selene, help!"

Shepard lifted her head from her bowl of food, staring lazily in the direction of the men's showers; Kolyat's and Zaeed's yells didn't even faze her. Garrus snickered into his own bowl of food along with Tali beside him. The blue drell that was currently running for his life, came around the corner quickly, weaving between the tables in order to hide behind Selene. Shepard's smirking face followed his movements, stopping when he stood on the opposite side of her. She was enjoying the sight of him in only a towel wrapped around his slim waist, a hand clutching the towel tightly in order to keep it from falling.

Her eyes followed the droplets of water that still ran down his scales, outlining the curve of his muscles. The sound of Zaeed's heavy footsteps came closer. Selene's eyes flicked up to Kolyat's, giving him a wink, her hand under the table gripped the pistol on her hip. Shepard pulled the gun out of its holster, her eyes never leaving her lovers as she aimed for Zaeed's head, halting his pursuit of Kolyat immediately. Kolyat gave her a large grin before she turned her eyes on the enraged mercenary.

"Is there a problem here?" Selene's silver green eyes glinted dangerously up at the man. He held his hands up in surrender, glaring at the younger man behind his Commander.

"I told you, if you messed with her, I would kick your ass boy." Zaeed growled through clenched teeth.

"Actually, you said if I hurt her you would kill me. I haven't hurt her so . . . "

"So, back off Zaeed. Besides, if he did hurt me, I would kick his ass myself, I don't need you to protect me." Selene warned, lowering the gun and holstering it.

The Commander stood from her seat, taking her bowl in one hand and walking over to Gardner who took it from her, with an amused smile playing on his lips. The half-naked drell and over protective mercenary continued to stand in the middle of the room, glaring at one another, neither one moving from their spots.

Selene rolled her eyes at the two, "Kolyat, go get dressed. Zaeed, stop it." Selene turned her eyes on her two very amused friends at the table, "You two, stop giggling and be ready to leave in ten minutes. Joker said we would be approaching the Migrant Fleet soon." Selene noticed Tali's head bow slightly as her light laughter stopped. The Commander truly felt sorry for her friend, being accused of a crime that could possibly get her banished from the family that was made up of her entire race.

Selene walked out of the mess hall, her armored boots clanking on the metal floor lightly. Kolyat gave one last calculating look toward Zaeed, before walking past him and after Selene, "Siha, wait."

Selene turned her head at the sound of Kolyat's deep voice, her hand lightly pressing the call button for the elevator.

Kolyat stepped in front of her, the face of his Commander stared back coolly, "I was wondering who you planned on taking on this mission?"

_Shit_, Selene thought, _I really hope he doesn't think he is going everywhere with me and playing the protective boyfriend, just because we are together. _Selene rubbed the back of her neck as she leaned on the wall next to the elevator doors, trying to figure out what to say. "I plan on taking Garrus on this one." Selene paused before continuing, "Kolyat just because we are together doesn't mean I'll be . . ."

Kolyat moved closer, holding up a hand to stop her. He gave her a lopsided grin, his deep voice coming out soft "Siha, I wasn't asking in hopes that you would take me, it was just a question, honest." Kolyat stepped closer, the relaxation in Shepard's posture evident to him. Kolyat's free hand slid through her hair, cradling her head as he lowered his lips to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, his lips lingered over hers, "Be safe Siha, I will be here waiting for your return."

Selene's lips quirked into a small smile, she nodded lightly to him. The doors of the elevator slid open behind her and she gave him one last meaningful look, before her face closed off into that of the Commander she need to be right now.

Kolyat let her go and stood tall, bowing deep in respect as she walked backwards into the elevator. Before the doors closed, Selene let her mask fall and gave him a smile and a wink, Kolyat's own lips slid into a cocky grin in response. The two lovers took enjoyment of their small gestures, pleased that they were able to keep a professional appearance, but still allow their affections to shine through.

Kolyat stared at the closed doors, the worry of her safety lay heavily in his chest, but he knew she, along with Tali and Garrus were more than capable to take on whatever was needed to be done on this mission. _It's not like they are walking into a fight, _Kolyat thought to himself reassuringly. He turned for his shared rooms in Life Support, _this is only supposed to be a trial, politics, nothing too dangerous. Though, danger does seem to find my Siha, even if she isn't looking for it._

* * *

"Why is your shoulder bandaged?" Kolyat asked in a controlled voice as he snapped the final part of his sniper back in place as Selene walked through the doors of Life Support. The young drell's face hardened at the sight of the white bandages covering her right shoulder and half her arm.

Selene gave him an innocent smile as she took the sniper from his hands and placed it on the table behind her. Shepard turned back to her drell and slid her hands up his naked thighs, past his tight black under shorts, to his long torso and over his strong shoulders. Selene climbed onto his lap and kissed his lips tenderly. The feeling of his own moving against hers and his tongue entering her mouth caused the stress of the last mission to melt away. Selene pulled back, her face buried in his neck, breathing in his scent and closed her eyes in contentment.

"That bad huh?" Kolyat's deep voice vibrated through his chest, his hands ran soothingly through her hair.

"It was more the emotional part of the day that was tiring. The whole killing off a ship full of geth part wasn't too bad." Shepard responded as she placed light kisses down the purple-red ribbing of his throat.

"Geth? I thought you were only going to clear Tali's name of something. Where did the geth come from?" Kolyat lifted her head so he could look at her properly, not allowing her kisses to distract him from what she had said. The drell was surprised when he heard her speak about the ship full of geth, but he figured he shouldn't be. He had already concluded that Shepard had a funny way of always finding trouble.

Selene groaned from the loss of contact and being forced to retell the story of what happened during the mission. Shepard remained on Kolyat's lap and told him everything, from Tali being accused of bringing active geth to the fleet, to the actual trial and the bullshit inner politics that were worked into it. The Admirals had used Tali in order to further their own ideas on what to do about the geth threat. Shepard had enjoyed dressing them down in front of a large crowd of spectators. They had thankfully decided to not banish Tali, even without Shepard having to tell them it was her father who had endangered the fleet. Selene had left them with her own thoughts about the geth, something for them to think about.

"So you think they shouldn't go to war with the geth. Huh, bet that went over interestingly enough." Kolyat smirked down at his Commander, who was now lying beside him on his cot.

"They didn't say much on it. It was just something I wanted to get out there. Hopefully they will listen. We will need them when the Reapers show up, but this war with the geth is only going to get a whole lot of quarians killed. They won't be able to take back their home world with brute force." Selene explained herself while her fingers absentmindedly rubbed circles against his chest.

"And do you have suggestions on how they would take back their home?" Kolyat asked curiously.

"Work with the geth. Put aside all the mindless fighting and work as equals." Selene's eyes drifted up to Kolyat's as she continued, "Having Legion with us has really been insightful on how the geth act. I know he is a machine, but it's not all he is. I can't help but feel like he can develop a connection with people, as close as one as a geth can, but still, some form of feelings or respect maybe, I don't know." Selene's face fell, her inability to find the right words to convey her thoughts on Legion was frustrating.

Kolyat's head tilted to the side as he stared down at her. He understood what she was trying to say, it was hard to remember that Legion was only a machine sometimes, his retracting face plates and optical light even seemed able to show his "emotion".

Kolyat placed a hand under Selene's chin, lifting her face so she would look at him, "I understand Siha. You are probably the one person I know who would give a geth a chance at being a part of a team. Then go and consider that geth not only a friend, but a part of your family." Kolyat grinned down at her, "Along with a psycho murderer, a mercenary, a thief, a tank bred Krogen, mad scientist, a Justicar, a couple drell assassins, and Cerberus employs."

Selene laughed lightly at his joke, "That's not true." Kolyat's head tilted curiously. "I only have one drell assassin and his rooky son." Selene gave him a large smile before he brought his lips down on hers, kissing her deeply.

Kolyat broke the kiss, but kept his lips close to her own. His large black eyes stared into her cool green ones as he spoke, "There is truly no one in the galaxy that compares to you Siha. You have all blessed us with your kindness and loyalty. You will never find less from any of us. " His words were spoken with clear affection and admiration.

Selene felt her lips form a small smile, her face softened into a look of gratitude and mixed emotions. Before the Alliance, she was thought as nothing special by most people, except her mother and aunt. They always tried to make her feel like she was one of a kind and could do anything with her life. Something her father made sure to strike down at every opportunity. Once she enlisted, it took a while, but she eventually earned the reputation of being this super solider, especially after Akuze. Then Eden Prime only intensified that image, then her acceptance into the Specters solidified it. From there, people had kept looking at her like she was the chosen one, that she was the one who was going to save them all. Truthfully, she never felt like she had any special qualities that would make her stand out and be picked for this job. She had people skills and a stubbornness that could even thwart death and apparently that was good enough. Plus, being pretty damn good with a gun. But here with Kolyat, she felt special in a whole new way, yes she was his Commander and the leader who was going to take him to hell and back again, but she was also a woman. A woman, who meant a great deal to him and was worthy of a title he had given her, Siha, a warrior angel. For once, she felt like she was something special, someone special. She was in the arms of someone that she could never be without; someone who was her private reason to fight for. Yes, she would and wanted to fight to save the galaxy, but she was holding the one person that was going to keep her going when she no longer felt like she could carry the burden that was bequeathed to her. She had Kolyat and at that moment she realized something about her drell . . . she was in love with him.

* * *

"We are going to die!" Garrus' shouted over the sound of the Hammerhead's engines.

"Possibly." The commander's calm reply, only caused the turian to tighten his death grip on his seat, an agitated growl was forming in his chest from the total lack of concern that his "friend" had for his life; not to mention the life of her boyfriend and his father.

Thane sat next to Garrus, his body firmly pressed into his seat as he kept his eyes closed trying to meditate himself into a calm relaxed state. His heavy controlled breaths gave away to the panic he was also experiencing due to Selene's insane driving. The only one that seemed to not mind, and actually enjoyed the ride was the youngest member of the squad.

Kolyat had a small smile across his face while he firmly held the bars above Selene's seat as he stood behind her. His hands and feet glowed blue with biotic energy in order to keep him in place. The younger drell refused to sit down; he didn't want to miss the speeding sights or his Siha's skilled hands quickly maneuver them through the landscape.

He had been with her when they first acquired the Hammerhead on a mission that had been passed to her titled, _Project Firewalk. _That had been the only thing he knew, before being strapped in the hover craft and sped through a fiery volcanic terrain. Samara, who had been with them, had been in a similar state like his father's now, trying to find her happy place. Kolyat had enjoyed the thrill of the ride and worked quickly when the ship needed to be cooled down and repaired. Samara hadn't been able to help much, besides a few minor repairs, that's why Tali had come with them when they went on the _Project Overlord _mission.

Again, Kolyat had only known the name of the mission, nothing about what they were actually doing there; not like knowing would have better prepared him for the gruesome sights they had been forced to witness. Once Selene was informed about the multiple stations and the amount of geth they would have to fight through, she had called down Mordin and Jack for back up, before heading out.

The area had been an amazing sight to behold, Selene had slowed down her driving for a few moments so everyone and herself could take in the beautiful scene. That's when Kolyat had mastered the ability to stand while Selene drove. It had taken two times of being slammed on his ass, but he had managed. They had been fortunate to have taken so many tech experts, the defense cannons had done a number on the Hammerhead, but the four man team had been able to maintain the craft and they had made a speedy pace to the horror that _Project Overlord _had manifested. Kolyat could remember the ice cold fear he had felt when Selene had been covered in digital green and orange coding and walked blindly out the doors that immediately shut behind her, blocking him and the rest of the squad out. They had searched franticly for a way to get back to her, Kolyat had even resorted to blasting the door with his shotgun; to no avail. It wasn't until about a half an hour or so had passed that the doors had opened on their own and Kolyat had been the first to rush out. They had found Selene with a gun pointed at the man that had led them to the hellish place, the sight behind the woman he loved was what stopped him in his tracks.

A human was suspended by his arms and legs, trapped in a web of mechanical tubes and various devices. The most disturbing sight was his wide spread eyes being forced open by claw like metal clamps; wet lines of tears ran down the poor man's face. His irises shot back in forth in a panic look, his mouth incapable of producing any sound that wasn't magnified over the loud speaker due to the large tubes jammed down his throat. Later, as Selene and Kolyat laid in bed, she had told him she wanted to kill the man's brother for doing what he did. The only reason she hadn't, was because she wasn't sure what David would do or think once he got help, if he could be helped. Luckily, that had been enough for Jack, who had been deeply affected by the scene and later halfheartedly attacked Shepard in the mess the next day, demanding to know why she hadn't killed the bastard. Selene had done the right thing, Kolyat thought, and now hopefully David could find the help he needed at the Academy.

"We're here." Shepard had come to a halt and her calm voice drifted to the two men in the back, who visibly relaxed in their seats, silently giving a pray of thanks to their respective gods.

Selene walked to the doors and pushed them open, Kolyat following behind her, smirking at the still seated snipers, before jumping down from the craft. The ground crunched under his leather steel toed boots. The planet was basically a rocky, mountain infested area, which a human weapons smuggler was hiding out with his diverse team of aliens in this small compound in front of them.

Selene heard two pairs of boots land on the ground behind them; Garrus and Thane had finally emerged from the shuttle.

"So why are we here Shepard?" Garrus called from behind, gaining the attention of the oddly quiet and humorless Commander. Usually she would have made jokes about Garrus' and Thane's weak endurance for her driving.

Cool silver green eyes turned towards the men, her seriously grim expression was unsettling for all of them. "These men have been smuggling illegal weapons to criminals across the galaxy, used against colonies that are taken over for slave trade mostly."

All three men could agree that these criminals should be put down, but couldn't figure out why this particular group was causing Selene to act so out of character. Shepard understood this. She turned back around to face the building, answering their silent questions. "I got this passed to me from Admiral Hackett. This group have been stealing these weapons from the Alliance . . . they killed twenty-three Alliance soldiers." Her voice had become icy cold as she explained, "All those men and woman were brand new recruits, fresh out of boot-camp. Their mission was to transport the weapons, usually that's not all that dangerous . . . the ambush should have never happened." Her steel green eyes turned back towards them, the realization of why she was acting the way she was, finally seeped in. "It was an inside job, an Alliance solider, or soldiers, set the others up and betrayed their team." The mission had been revealed to them and their objective was understood. "Kill all sons-of-bitches."

* * *

"Three here!"

"Nine here!"

"Six here!"

"Four here!"

"I think that's all of them Shepard." Thane's gravelly voice reported from the second story of the compound, down to his Commander who stood in the middle of four dead smugglers.

"Has anyone found the Alliance traitors?" Her voice was quiet, no need to yell for her voice to carry to her men. The whole structure was dead silent.

"I have them here Shepard. Three of them - two men, one woman," Garrus transferred the scan report he had made with his omni tool to her own.

Shepard scanned the report, her face set in a hardened expression. She would send this info on to Admiral Hackett and hopefully the families of the twenty-three murdered soldiers could find some peace in knowing that their loved ones' killers were now dead. The group had also found a list of shipping locations and dates; that would also be passed on to Hackett.

"Alright, let's head out. We are done he - " Shepard's body moved quickly, the sound of a shotgun cocking was the only warning she had, before the box she had been in front of had a hole as large as her head blown threw it. Selene had dove behind some metal crates, un-holstering her pistol at the same time. The Commander spun on her heel and pressed her back against her cover, her eyes searching the landing above, hoping her team was following her lead.

"Hold your fire!" A man's voice ordered . . . a voice that Shepard swore she had heard before. "Come out! We have you surrounded!" The now _very _familiar voice was ordering the now shocked woman.

"What the hell?" Selene heard one of the new arrivals with the familiar man whisper. _Must be referring to the bodies_, she thought.

Selene took a deep breath, preparing herself for the possible fight that was about to happen. The woman stood from her hiding spot, holding her hands up, showing she didn't want trouble. Her steel green eyes fixed themselves on the last person she thought she would see.

"Shepard?" The shock was clear in the person's voice, the assault rifle that had been aimed at Selene's chest was now being lowered.

Selene's hands came down to her sides, her voice emotionless, "Kaidan."

Brown eyes met green as the two former team mates stared at one another; neither one knowing what to say. The silence was broken by two pairs of running feet, stopping alongside Selene. An assault rifle held by turian hands pointed itself directly at the Alliance Commander's head. Immediately, the five soldiers behind Kadian lifted their own guns, ready to defend their Commander; who had only turned his eyes on the clearly angry turian. On Selene's other side, Kolyat's pistol was aimed at the five soldiers, fire ammo at the ready, and by the sound of a sniper being loaded above, Thane had his weapon ready to take people out as well.

"Well, this got unfriendly real fast." Selene's sarcastic remark brought Kaidan's attention back on her.

"It appears so. Want to tell your men to lower their guns." The look in Kaidan's eyes told her he wasn't asking. The soft romantic Lieutenant from two years ago was gone, the man that she had encountered on Horizon truly was the hardened Commander he had turned into.

Selene's silver green orbs narrowed in a challenge, "Not before you tell yours to do the same."

"You're messing with Alliance business Shepard. You can't order me around. You're the criminal here, working with _Cerberus." _Kaidan had spat the word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "Now, lower. Your. Weapons." Kaidan had taken a step closer to her while ordering her to stand down.

Garrus didn't like that. The turian bared his many pointed teeth at the human, a ferial growl erupting from his chest. "Shepard did _your _job here. She put down the smugglers and the Alliance traitors."

"Traitors? What traitors? We had info saying that there were Alliance soldiers taken captive." Kaidan had a look of anger and confusion on his face; his head wiping back and forth between Shepard and Garrus.

"I have never heard of captives being allowed to wield guns and walk around freely. Huh, you would have thought they would have helped us, instead of trying to take our heads off. Wouldn't you Garrus?" Selene's scowling face turned towards her friend, who gave the man he was still aiming his gun at a twisted smile.

"Yes Commander." The turian answered tightly, continuing to glare at Kadian.

Kaidan glared right back at Garrus for a few more seconds, before turning his full attention to Shepard. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You talk about Alliance traitors, but you're the only one I know of." Kaidan had leaned even closer to the woman, not only anger evident in his eyes, but hurt too.

This time, Kolyat was the one who had enough. The drell took hold of one of the human's shoulders and pushed him away from his Siha; the shove managed to send the solider into his own men behind him. Kolyat kept part of his body in front of Selene, his black expression and his own animalistic growl warned the man to not come any closer to Shepard.

Kaidan quickly drew his pistol from his hip, pointing it directly at the blue drell's head, giving the alien his own murderous look. Selene quickly placed her body between the two, her hand firmly griping both Kolyat's and Garrus' guns, "Alright, that's enough." She stared down both her men before turning her eyes on Kaidan. "If you want proof _Commander, _I'll show you." Her accent had become thicker, her anger and irritation at the situation was evident.

Kaidan relaxed his stance and lowered his weapon. "Fine. Show me."

Selene lead the group to the second landing, where Thane was introduced as one of her own, almost getting shot by an unsuspecting solider. The three bodies were shown to the Alliance Commander, and the data they found was passed to him. There was no sign of restraints and all three wore clothing with the same insignia as the other smugglers. Also, the message that one of them men had on his own omni tool talked about two of his companions and himself being ready to make the drop and what location they would be at and what time; it match up exactly with the time and location that the soldiers had been murdered.

Kaidan stood from the dead bodies and turned back towards Shepard, who stared calmly at him, waiting for him to speak. Kaidan rubbed his face tiredly and he seemed to have a regretful look on his face. Instead of talking to Shepard first, he turned towards his men and ordered them back to their shuttle. The five soldiers gave Shepard's squad weary looks but did not argue with their commanding officer.

Kaidan turned towards Shepard's group and stared down at the woman who he used to call friend. Kaidan remembered working with the famous Commander Shepard. He had all the respect in the galaxy for the woman and he been impressed, but not shocked, by her skills in battle and as a leader. What he had not expected, when first meeting the woman, was how beautiful she was. She had a couple scars on her face from her time in the military, and after Akuze you would think she would have more. But she was still stunningly beautiful, and the former Lieutenant had never had a chance, he had fall for the woman, and he fell hard.

Shepard and him had had a few moments of flirting and lingering looks, but never time to further anything properly due to the geth attacks and Saren. It wasn't until right before Illos that he had finally had his first kiss with her. It was amazing to him, his whole body felt the effect of that kiss, and it left him wanting so much more. Unfortunately, some heavy kissing was all they had been able to do. She had pushed him away, saying she did care about him and maybe they had something, but she couldn't afford to become distracted, she needed to be the Commander. He had left, completely understanding what she had said. He still felt on top of the world, telling himself that they did have something and they would be together and happy after this mess was cleared up.

Once they had defeated Saren and Sovereign, Shepard had been immediately thrown back into clearing out the last of the geth troops. They did this for a month and in all that time, their relationship had moved a fraction further. That fraction had gotten him into her bed twice, not as much as he would have liked, but it was still something. She always seemed so busy, focused on the mission, even the small ones. He just figured that was how she was and his love for her just kept growing, thinking that she felt the same for him. Once the attack on the _Normandy _hit, and he had to walk away from the woman he loved in order to save the rest of the ship, it had cut him deeply. He remembered praying to whatever being was listening that she would make it. When he got the word that she was dead, it killed him. He went into a dark deep depression that left him a shell of his former self. It took five months to even get him out of his apartment. With the help from Anderson, he was back in uniform in a month after that and promoted to Commander. He threw himself into his work, his whole attitude had changed, he was still considered a nice guy just a harder, tougher version of himself; just like Shepard was.

When he had seen her on Horizon he couldn't believe it, the first thing he did was wrap her up in his arm, the light fruity smell of her shampoo was exactly the same as it was two years ago. However, the happy trance had soon been broken and anger and hurt had replaced it. _How could she let him believe she was dead this whole time? Didn't she care about him?_ Then when the news she was working with Cerberus was confirmed, he lost it. He branded her a traitor and wouldn't listen to anything she said. For weeks he questioned if he had done the right thing. _Cerberus was the enemy right? But this is Shepard, why would she be working with them, especially after Akuze? _His questions finally led him to write the note he had sent her. She had never replied and he hadn't expected her to.

"Did you get my letter?" His voice was low and pathetic to his own ears.

"Yes." Her stoic look hadn't changed.

"Oh." Kaidan lowered his head to the ground, not knowing what to say. _Apologies maybe._ "Shepard." His brown eyes raised to meet her green ones, "I'm sorry for all this. You helped us out here. Thank you for that. I'll be sure to let the Alliance know it was you."

"I don't need the Alliance recognition Commander. I was here on behalf of a friend." Her clipped response made him feel stupid.

_You are an Alliance Commander damn it, get a hold of yourself. _"Doesn't matter if you want it or not. I didn't do the work here, the Alliance will be informed who did." Kaidan stood taller and the Commander was coming back.

Selene said nothing, only continued to stare at him. Kaidan's eyes flickered to Garrus, who was with the other two aliens behind her; they had kept a distance, but Garrus and the blue lizard looking alien were giving him death glares. Kaidan figured he would risk it. The man stepped closer to Shepard until he was in front of her, the blue lizard, as Kaidan was now referring to him, growled and tried to come closer, but the green one put a hand on the man's arm, keeping him in place. Kaidan returned his attention to the emotionless woman in front of him.

"I don't know what to think anymore Shepard. You were always a good woman, who fought for people who couldn't fight for themselves. Cerberus was always the enemy. Then you come back and you're working with them." Kaidan had to hold back his anger, even though he was trying to form some sort of apology the idea of her with Cerberus still pissed him off.

"They are a means to an end Kaidan. Nothing more. Besides the people on my ship, I don't trust Cerberus as much as you do." Selene replied, staring up into Kaidan's eyes. Her tone had softened and she was hoping that they could come to some sort of understanding.

"The people on your ship. How do you even know you can trust them? What if they are spying on you? What if these people you're picking up are hired to kill you?" Kaidan's hand pointed to Thane behind her, causing the drell to straighten even more. "Assassins Shepard?" Selene wore a look of mild surprise at the knowledge of Thane's profession. "Oh yeah, we know who Thane Krios is, one of the most dangerous assassins in the galaxy. And Subject Zero, a psycho murderer. Zaeed Massani, a Geth! Are you even the same Shepard I knew?" Kaidan was looking at her with hopeful eyes. He wanted her to say yes, that she was and come to her senses and come back to the Alliance . . . back to him.

Selene's eyes lowered to the ground, thinking about his last question. She had asked herself the same thing countless times. She knew the answer, and oddly enough, it no longer bothered her. Her silver green eyes came up to meet his in a calm stare. "No. I'm not."

Kaidan felt like he had the wind knocked out of him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His voice was barely above a whisper when he asked his next question, "What about me?"

Selene's face fell, she truly felt sorry for the man and never wanted to hurt him. Even when they were "together" she could tell his feeling ran deeper than her own. She had cared about Kaidan very much, she just never could put her all into the relationship, her focus was on her job. Now she was taking on another suicidal mission, but she had found some way to open herself up to Kolyat.

Her relationship with the blue drell was everything her relationship with Kaidan hadn't been. It was passionate, exciting, fulfilling and right. Kaidan had been sweet, but she was never a romantic like he was and she could never find that clicking moment where she knew she always wanted to be with him. With Kolyat, she had felt that almost immediately.

"Kaidan . . . I" Selene's eyes grew large in surprise and she was cut off by the Commander pulling her head close to his own, to meet his lips in a desperate kiss. Selene's hands pushed at his shoulders but the biotic solider was strong and she was stunned.

Kaidan didn't want to hear her say no again so in a moment of panic and desperation he kissed her. He hoped that she would feel that spark they used to have. Kaidan didn't notice her hands trying to push him away, he was lost to the feeling of her lips and his attempt to get her to feel something for him. Unfortunately for him, he was also oblivious to the very pissed off drell coming at him.

Kolyat was irritated with the human Commander as he watched him speak with Selene. The man had called her a traitor and gotten far too close for his liking. Kolyat had heard the name Kaidan spoken by Tali and Garrus, in anger and disgust. Apparently, Selene and the man had had some sort of a relationship back on the old Normandy. When Selene had come back and ran into the man on Horizon he had refused to listen to her explanation and called her a traitor; much like he was doing now. Kolyat had thought the man stupid then, and his opinion was only being proven right.

Kolyat had wanted to hit the man and call it a day, but his father had held him back. The three men would let the two Commanders talk it out and give them their space. However, once the human kissed his Siha, Kolyat saw red and ripped his father's arm from his own, charging at the unsuspecting human.

Kaidan felt himself be thrown off his feet, something had hit him with the force of a Krogen. The Commander's breath had left him and wasn't coming back due to the massive weight on his chest.

Kolyat pressed his large hand into the chest of the human he just tackled, his other balled into a fist that connected with the side of Kaidan's jaw. Spit and blood went flying, and Kolyat was sure he heard some bones crunching. Kolyat grabbed the man by his armor, bring his head up as he slammed his own down on his face. That time he definitely heard bones braking, the human's nose most likely. Before, the enraged drell could take another shot at the barely conscious solider, two sets of arms grabbed him around his middle and hauled him up. Kolyat let off a wild kick to Kaidan's ribs, his steel toed boots allowing him to cause quite a bit of pain, despite the thick armor the Commander wore.

Selene was completely taken off guard by the events that just took place in less than three minutes. First Kaidan kissed her, and then Kolyat beating the hell out of him, now Kaidan was on the ground bleeding and gasping for breath while Kolyat was being dragged off by Thane and Garrus. Selene had remained where she was, only being able to stare at her lover beat the hell out of her former one.

"Shepard, want to calm your boyfriend down please." Selene snapped out of her daze at the sound of Garrus' voice and rushed over to Kolyat, who was still trying to break free from his father and Garrus' hold.

"Kolyat. Calm down. Listen to me, you need to calm down. It's over." Selene placed both hands on the drell's face, forcing him to stare into her eyes. Kolyat's brows were drawn together and his mouth set in a deep scowl, his breathing was erratic but he held her gaze. Slowly, he began to relax and his breathing returned to normal as he leaned his head against her own. Thane and Garrus finally released his arms, which wrapped around Selene's small form possessively.

Thane and Garrus turned their attention on the now standing Alliance Commander, whose eyes were taking in the couple in front of him. Kaidan was holding his jaw in place and his nose was black and purple, his whole face covered in blood. His other hand held his side, his bent over frame suggested that that last hit had done more than cause some pain.

Everyone just stood there, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Kaidan was the first to move, slowly limping forward and stopping in front of the couple, who were now facing him. Kolyat growled at the man, his arms never leaving Selene's waist. Kaidan didn't even look at him, just stared down at Shepard.

"So, this is what you have chosen?" He wasn't just referring to Kolyat, but the whole siding with Cerberus situation.

Selene only nodded at his question, resting both her hands on Kolyat's.

Kaidan nodded, no anger was seen in his eyes, "Good luck Commander. Be Safe." With those parting words, Kaidan left, returning back to his men and the Alliance.

"Come one guys. I've had enough of this place." Shepard sighed.

**Please review!**


	16. Kolyat's Loyalty Mission

"Take us out Kolyat. We're done here." Selene ordered her helmsmen to depart from the Omega docking station, while dragging a weak Samara through the doors.

Kolyat did a double take at the two women, wondering what exactly happened to leave the powerful Justicar in such a weakened state. Kolyat didn't have time to ponder the question, he quickly obeyed the Commander's orders. Kolyat's skilled hands flew across the orange keys, bringing them out of port and on their way to the nearest relay to wait instructions on their next heading.

Kolyat was absorbed in his work, his eyes ever so often flicking to EDI's projection cipher when she would update him on Samara's condition and the Commander's where about. Selene was currently in her room and Samara was resting in the Med Bay.

"Hey kid, place her on auto pilot and get some dinner," Joker's voice called as he leaned against the cockpit wall.

Kolyat turned in the leather chair and gave the helmsmen a professional nod and intended on doing exactly what he told him.

Joker placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking past the crippled man, "I know I'm hard on you when it comes to your flying, but I do want to take the time now to tell you that you're a very talented pilot. You should think about making it a career . . . that is if we don't all die a horribly death on this mission." And with that cheery after thought, Joker limped back to his seat and began filling out reports.

Kolyat knew Joker never gave out false praise, the man was a complete hard ass when it came to flying too, so the fact he had said he was talented meant a lot to Kolyat. The blue drell smiled at the back of his mentor's chair, before turning for the elevators. When he arrived in the Mess Hall it was, as usual, crowded with crewmen and squad members. Throughout the day people came and went on their own, attending to their various jobs and duties, but dinner time was usually when everyone came together to eat their meals and socialize with everyone. Thane had told him that this wasn't always so, but one day Selene dragged people, in Jack's case kicking and screaming, and forced them to all eat together, like a real team.

'If you can all kill together, you better damn well eat together!' She had shouted. Ever since then, group dinners were a regular thing that everyone participated in willingly.

Kolyat picked up two plates, one for himself and one for Selene. Gardner piled on the food for both plates, all meat was left off of his own of course. Gardner took great care in making sure he prepared all meals for the alien crew members to their liking and strict diets. Kolyat gave the man an appreciative smile and a small bow before heading to one of the tables and seating himself next to Tali and across from his father. Kolyat placed Selene's plate at the head of the table next to him.

The Commander sitting at the head of one of the tables was something Grunt had started forcing her to do, the Krogen would always place himself at the table that Selene was seated at and started demanding she sit at the head of the table. He said that, 'This is where his Battlemaster belonged. Their leader should always be at the head of battle and anything else.' After dinner, Kolyat had looked it up and found that not only did Battlemasters and clan leaders sit at the head of dining tables during times of war and other special occasions. But since Krogen children were left with the females in their first few years of life, the head female would sit at the head of the table or main table when the clan ate. This alpha female would be given the name of "First Mother". The fact that Grunt was placing Shepard in the position of First Mother meant that he would defend her until his dying breath and would come to her when it was time to name his children and see them through their many Rites during life. Ultimately, Selene was the big Krogen's mommy, which Kolyat had a good laugh about and enjoyed telling Selene, who just took it as an honor.

Kolyat looked around the crowded room, everyone was chatting and finding their seats, but no one was eating. This was another rule about dinning on the Normandy, no one ate dinner until Selene showed up. Thankfully, no one had to wait long, their leader came through the elevator doors, freshly washed and sporting jeans and a black tank top. As Selene lowered herself in her seat, the sound of forks, spoons and knives filled the hall, along with the light chatter. At the squad table, Thane, Kolyat, Selene, Garrus and Tali bowed their heads in their own silent prayers to their respected deities. Grunt kept his eyes on his Battlemaster, refusing to take a bite of his food before she took a bite of her own. Jack was already digging in to her own meal and Miranda, Jacob, Kasumi and Mordin remained silent until their fellow team mates were finished praying. After only a few seconds everyone was eating and talking, even Legion was seated with them, orders by the Commander said he had to be present for every dinner just so he was around the team.

"Joker ate right?" Selene asked anyone at the table who would know.

"Yes Shepard. He just went up before you came down, to relive Kolyat of his duties." Jacob answered. The irritated growl coming from the Krogan beside him had him leaning slightly away from the solider.

Grunt didn't like that Joker was the exception to the 'eating with the crew' rule, but again Shepard's orders were law on the Normandy and she had given the helmsman the pass to go as he pleased. Joker's duties were important and he made it down to as many meals as he could with them so Selene wasn't going to force it.

"What about Samara. Has anyone checked on her?" Selene asked the group.

"She is currently resting in the Med Bay and was given food before sleeping. She was fatigued from her biotic overload and obvious emotional strain." Thane reported. He had been saddened to hear that the Justicar had been forced to kill her own child. Ardat-Yakshi or not, killing ones kid would weigh heavily on anyone that could call themselves a parent. Thane had gone to the Med Bay with Tali and Mordin and wished the woman a fast recovery before she slept.

"Good." Was all Selene said. She had been there with Samara when she took the final blow and saw the toll it had taken on her friend's emotions. Samara had taken three steps towards the door before her legs gave out and she had to rely on Selene's assistances to get her back to the Normandy.

The next two hours were filled with talking and eating, and then the goodnights as everyone walked off to their respected rooms. Thane bid the Commander and his son goodnight as he walked to Life Support, Selene's eyes watched the man walk alone to his rooms.

"Kolyat, you should go with him." Selene held a hand up to the younger drell's chest as he went to wrap his arms around her.

Kolyat's face fell at her words, "You don't want me in your rooms?"

Selene gave him a reassuring smile and wrapped her own arms around his neck, "Of course I do, but you haven't been around your father as much and he is alone in that room."

Kolyat gave her a skeptical look, "Selene he is on a ship full of people, this is the most contact the man had seen in ten years and I see him all the time."

"I still think he misses having you in Life Support at night." Selene urged on.

Kolyat knew he wasn't going to win this argument, so instead of wasting his energy on fighting, he decided to try and kiss her into submission. Kolyat cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth immediately. Selene opened her mouth to him as she returned the kiss, her hands bringing his body closer by tugging on his hips.

The couple were oblivious to anything around them, thankfully no one walked in on them because the sight of their Commander on the counter top with her legs wrapped around their team mate and her shirt half off would have been embarrassing for everyone. Selene was the first to break apart, leaning her head on Kolyat's chest so they could both cool down and stop before they did something that woke the whole floor.

"Nice try, but you're still sleeping in Life Support." Selene whispered into his body.

Kolyat made a disappointed sound in his throat that sent a rumble through his chest that Selene felt against her cheek. Instead of replying to her comment, Kolyat picked her up from the counter, bridle style, and carried her to the hallway between Life Support and the elevator. But instead of dropping Shepard off at the elevator, he carried her through the Life Support doors and placed her on his old bed.

"Kolyat. What are you . . . ?" Selene looked up at the drell confused, making sure to keep her voice down because of the older sleeping drell in the corner.

"You want me to sleep here, fine. But if I sleep here so do you." Kolyat answered, climbing in to the cot with her and bringing her against his chest as he relaxed into the cot.

Selene just smiled at his refusal to sleep apart from her and started to make herself comfortable in his arms. After a few minutes, both their eyes grew heavy before slipping into a deep sleep. The couple missed the pair of eyes crack open from the assassin on the other side of the room, and his smile across his face as he looked at them. Thane watched the couple sleep for a few more minutes, a happy smile across his face, before falling into his own deep sleep.

* * *

"So how did breaking up those two go?" Kolyat asked in a quiet voice to the woman behind him, as his hands remained on the orange glowing keys in front of him.

"I handled it." Selene grumbled tiredly.

Kolyat switched the auto pilot on and turned the chair in order to face his Commander. Selene's eyes were showing signs of fatigue and her body was slouched over instead of her normal military stance. She had light black rings under her eyes and her scars were shining bright against her check. She had just come from a personal mission for Legion with his father, which required them to fight through the base of the heretic geth, then almost immediately after she showered and dressed, Tali was down in Legion's area, pointing a gun at the geth's sensor light.

Kolyat pressed the button that would close the doors to the cock pit, before reaching out his arms to draw Selene to him and onto his lap. Selene welcomed the contact and privacy with the young drell. Kolyat's hand rubbed soothing circles into her lower back while his other rubbed her thigh, Selene's head rested on his chest, neither one of them spoke, only enjoyed the free time they had to each other. Kolyat was drifting in and out of memories, some from his childhood, some from his time on the ship and some with his time with Selene alone.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Selene's head lifted from his chest once she realized the sound she had thought was him humming, was actually him whispering quickly to himself. His eyes were unfocused and she understood he had slipped into solipsism. Shepard waited patiently for him to come back to the present and tried to figure out what he was saying but he was speaking too fast and didn't quite make sense.

Kolyat's eyes flickered rapidly before settling on the silver green of his Siha's, "Forgive me, I was . . . remembering."

"Remembering what?" Selene asked softly.

"My life." Kolyat's stoic answer and deep voice reminded her so much of his father.

Selene's brows drew together in confusion, "Your life? Your entire life? You can do that in one sitting?"

Kolyat chuckled lightly, "Drell can relive any moment in their life, but sometimes they can drift and lose themselves in many memories with no real hold on just one. When this happens, key memories from many different experiences can fly by quickly. You probably couldn't understand anything I was saying right?" Selene nodded to his question. "That's because I was going through my memories from my childhood, to my time on the Normandy, and with you." He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips softly.

Selene smiled at him sweetly, "And what exactly were you remembering about me?"

Kolyat gave her a sly grin and squeezed her thigh lightly, causing her to laugh, "Many things." His deep voice sent shivers down her spine as he spoke next to her ear. He kissed her neck lightly before continuing, "Many wonderful, pleasurable things."

"Oh really." Selene brought his head toward hers, molding her lips to his as she switched her position on his lap so she was straddling him.

"Siha, stop, please." Kolyat's voice sounded breathless and weak, his hands gently pushing her away reluctantly. After the memories he had viewed and her physical presence now, pressed against him and grinding on his lap lightly, he couldn't control his desire for her. If they had been in her cabin he would have gladly taken her on every surface of the room, but he doubted Joker would appreciate him have sex with their Commander in _his _cockpit.

"What's wrong?' Selene was confused on why she had to stop.

"Joker will kill me if I was to have sex with you here in his _domain_, especially in his leather seat." Kolyat gave her an apologetic smile but kissed her lips tenderly one more time.

Selene made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat but did not try to press the matter, instead she detangled herself from her lover and stood, approaching the still closed doors, "I should be going anyways. Miranda and Jacob wanted to discuss the Reaper IFF we found back on the dead Reaper before you came. Apparently the codes have been cracked for it and now we just have to debate when to install it." Selene looked like talking to the two Cerberus employs was the last thing she wanted to do and Kolyat did not envy her; Miranda and him still didn't get along very well.

Before Shepard could press the button to open the doors, Kolyat stood quickly and grabbed her wrist, stopping her, "Siha, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Something that has been weighing on my mind."

Selene turned to face the serious drell fully, "_Lo que está mal?"_

Kolyat gave her a small smile, "_No hay nada malo"_

_He is getting good at his Spanish_, Selene thought to herself.

"If nothing is wrong, why do you have that look on your face?" Selene was worried, Kolyat had a dead serious expression on his face and he seemed reluctant to want to ask her this.

Kolyat bowed his head and spoke to the ground, "I . . . I have been thinking about my life a lot lately and how it has changed and have come to a decision on something. However, I cannot go any further before doing something first."

Selene didn't understand anything he was trying to tell her and Kolyat couldn't see the confusion in her eyes due to his head still being pointed to the ground. Selene reached out and tilted his chin up so she could stare up into his eyes that looked almost sad, "Kolyat, what do you have to do?"

"Siha, I am ashamed to admit this but . . . ever since my mother died, I have never gone to visit the seas on Kahje. I don't know how humans act when someone they love has died, but drell visit the edge of the sea where the dead have been released to. Once the hanar returned my mother's body to the sea, I never went back, I refused to no matter how many times my aunts and uncles would try and make me. Now, I find myself regretting this and I wish to go, to speak to her and ask her something." Kolyat finished, his obvious grief and shame over the subject was evident.

Selene did not ask what his question would be or why he never visited his mother's resting place, she only wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him close. "Go, I'll be waiting for you when you return."

Kolyat closed his eyes in relief and returned her hug, whispering in her hair, "I won't be long, the Citadel has express shuttles I can take. I will be gone no longer than five days."

"I miss you already." Selene breathed into his chest. She had never been an overly emotional woman, but the thought of being without Kolyat that long did pull on her heart and cause her to sadden.

"So will I Siha." Kolyat cupped her cheek and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Selene kept her eyes on his after he pulled away, "I love you, Kolyat." She whispered.

Kolyat gave her a large smile, it was the first time she had ever spoken those words out loud to him, "I love you Siha."

_**Please Review! **_

**I hope you all liked this, I do a lot of describing the everyday ship life of the characters and the different ideology of the different races (I'm an Anthropology major so I like that kind of stuff) I hope you all enjoy reading it and it's not boring and it's believable. This story is actually coming to an end very soon, probably only three or four chapters left. Before you all send death threats, know that I have already started the first three chapters of the second story and it will be immediately posted after I finish IDGAF.**


	17. By The Sea

Kolyat stepped off the shuttle, a knapsack on one shoulder as he stared up at the white and blue flashing dome above; he was home again. Towers of shining metal buildings reached towards the sky as the lush green was littered with metal homes of different shapes and sizes. Kolyat could see the surrounding ocean, the light brown sand barely peeking out as the vibrant blue green water lapped at the shore and giant waves crashed against rocks and themselves the further out they went.

Kolyat tore his eyes from the scenery and stepped through the doors of the Docking Bay, many families and friends were greeting each other around him. Most of the people were either drell or hanar but since Kahje was in council space, there were a few aliens around the docking station.

"Kolyat!" A tiny, gravelly voice yelled from Kolyat's left. The blue drell turned his head in time to catch a flying silver blur.

Kolyat gave out a bark of laughter as he caught his little cousin in a hug, the small six year old had a tight grip around the much taller man's neck as Kolyat walked over to his aunt.

"I'm sorry, I did all I could to contain him. He practically attached himself to my leg when I said I was going to pick you up." Tesjha told him as she opened her arms wide so she could give Kolyat a half hug. With Mliko in the way and Kolyat being three times the size he was when he left, the female drell had a hard time getting her arms around him.

"How have you been cousin? Where have you been? What's it like working on a frigate? What's Commander Shepard like? How is uncle? Did you bring me anything?" Little Mliko didn't even stop to breath as he fired off his questions to Kolyat.

"Mliko, will you give your cousin time to answer. And you know better than to ask for things," Tesjha scolded her son as she pried him from Kolyat's neck.

"Sorry." Mliko looked to the ground contrite as he apologized in a small voice, the scarlet scales on his neck brightening from his embarrassment.

Kolyat smiled as he pulled something from his sack and squatted down to his cousin's level, "You didn't think I would come all this way without bringing you something, did you?" Kolyat asked the young drell in an amused tone.

The young boy's black eyes lit up as he broke out in a large smile. His small hands could barely grip the large box, but that didn't stop him from ripping the paper from the gift and revealing what was beneath. Inside was a replica of the Normandy, but instead of the original SR1 model it was the SR2. Kolyat had the model specially made for Mliko.

"Goddess above! This is the Normandy your on now! Thank you cousin," Mliko exclaimed excitedly as he reattached himself to the blue drell, almost knocking him to the ground in his excitement.

"Alright, it's time to go. Thank you for his gift Kolyat, but we should be heading home. Your uncle has dinner ready and I'm sure he is eager to regale you with his thrilling stories." Tesjha muttered as she shook her head, not amused at all by her brother's promiscuous nature. "And I'm sure we _all _would like to hear some of your stories." His aunt had a knowing look on her face, his father must have told them about Selene.

Kolyat just gave her a smirk as he strapped his cousin into his seat, the boy was oblivious to anything but the ship Kolyat had given him. "I see father has been speaking to you." Kolyat commented, giving his aunt a knowing look of his own.

"Yes he has. So when do we get to meet this human of yours?" Tesjha asked as she drove them home.

"Soon aunt, very soon," Kolyat assured her.

* * *

"Kolyat!" His uncle's booming voice filled the house as he opened his arms wide to pull his nephew into a tight hug. "How have you been nephew? How is my little brother doing? Still as boring as ever I suspect." Riue had a cocky grin on his face, which explained where Kolyat had gotten his sarcasm and big mouth.

Kolyat wrapped his arms around the once large man, but due to his training on the Normandy he was visibly larger than the drell marine. "Hello uncle. Father is doing fine. I actually have some good news about his condition."

Kolyat was led to the dining table by his aunt as her brother shut the door and sealed the corners tightly to keep the now pouring rain outside out. As Riue joined his younger sister and two nephews at the table, Kolyat explained the research the Commander, Chakwas and Mordin had been doing and the possible cure the two doctors had developed. The family had hopeful looks on their faces and prayers were said for the health and wellbeing of Thane.

"So when will he get the procedure done?" Tesjha's husband, Vellin, who had walked in the middle of Kolyat's news, asked the blue drell.

"He says he wants to get it done after the mission," Kolyat answered, spooning a fork full of fruit into his mouth.

"Why so late? Why not now? Why not when he was told?" Tesjha asked confused.

Kolyat bowed his head and shifted his eyes to Mliko uncomfortably. Riue got the hint and cheerfully scooped up the young boy and announced it was time for him to go to bed. The silver, red and black drell kissed his parents and cousin good night, then scooped up his gift and followed his uncle out of the room.

Vellin cleared the table as they waited for Riue to get back. "So, why is my fool headed brother not getting this treatment now?" The tall, teal and gray drell asked as he walked into the room.

"Well, the mission we are on . . . it's considered a suicide mission. Father didn't want to put the doctors through the trouble of the procedure just for him to die in the mission, so he is waiting until after the mission," Kolyat told them softly as he stared at his clasped hands. The gasp from his aunt was something he didn't want to cause, he knew she would worry over this, but he felt like he should be honest with them. Kolyat spent most of his life in the dark about where his father went and what he was doing. He didn't know what was better, to keep his family in the dark or tell them. He only knew that being honest was something he always prided himself on and he refused to lie to everyone the way he was lied to his whole life.

Riue quickly changed the subject, not wanting his sister to dwell on their brother's condition or the suicide mission both of their family members were on. "Well looks like this gives us another reason to meet this Commander Shepard, in order to thank her for what she has done." The teal drell's lips broke into a devilish smile, "Though, we would like to hear more _now_. How did you end up with Commander Selene Shepard?"

Kolyat chuckled at his uncle as he went into the story of his father and Selene tracking him down on the Citadel, his initiation into the crew, the family Selene seemed to naturally form around her and how eventually they admitted their feelings after weeks of tip toeing around it. Kolyat spoke about the missions they took on and how he was learning to fly.

"Pilot huh? Just like your uncle," Riue slapped his nephew on his arm, giving out a bark of laughter.

"She sounds like one hell of a woman, every bit the legend the stories make her out to be." Vellin commented in awe, his wife nodding her head in agreement beside him.

"Is she as beautiful as they say she is?" Riue chimed in as everyone stood from their seats, his sister shaking her head at him.

Kolyat nodded with a distant look in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face. His aunt's brow ridges rose with a knowing look, "I would say this is more than just an attraction. You have the same look on your face as you father when he met your mother." Tesjha eyed her nephew critically, watching his eyes shift to the side and his frills brightening solidified her suspicions. With a large smile, she threw her arms around Kolyat, "Awww, my little Kolyat has found a woman he loves, thank Arashu!"

Kolyat rolled his eyes as he hugged his overly dramatic aunt, his two uncles laughing lightly behind her. "Actually that is one of the reasons I came here."

Tesjha pulled away from the blue drell, her eyes showed confusion as he reached for something in his bag. Once he pulled out the object, she let out a gasp and a happy yelp as she threw herself back at him.

* * *

"So a human, huh?" Riue asked to his silent passenger, the younger drell had said nothing since they left the house.

"Yeah." Kolyat answered shortly. He knew his uncle was no xenophobe so he didn't take offense to him using the word human. He himself would have never guessed he would fall for a human, but here he was, and he was happier than ever. Well, Kolyat couldn't say he was happy this instant, not with where he was going.

Kolyat had woken up early the next day and asked his uncle to drive him to the ocean to go through with what he came here to do. Riue agreed immediately and now he was in the car, the light rain hitting the top as they sped through the city, towards the sea.

"Does she know?" Last night Tesjha had fawned over Kolyat, not allowing him to get a word in about his nephew's woman.

"No." Kolyat answered again, not taking his eyes off the beach that was fast approaching. Kolyat didn't feel like talking, his mind was filled with what he was going to do, what he would say. When he was a child, his mother and father would take him to the sea and sit him on the beach, his feet kicking in the water as they talked to his grandparents. His father would tell him you only had to speak and they would listen. He hoped his mother would be listening, he hoped she wouldn't be angry with him for waiting so long to come.

"We are here." Riue's voice was quiet and he understood that his nephew was having a hard time with this. "Kolyat, I know you are struggling with this, but be strong. Your mother loves you and she is proud of you, I am sure of it."

Kolyat gave his uncle a firm nod before stepping out of the vehicle, the beach was as he remembered it. Without any difficulty, he found the spot where the hanar had released his mother into the sea, the white and neon purple flowers of the _haula _tree were the same vibrant color they were on the day of his mother's funeral. She had been released in front of the tree on his father's request, they were her favorite flowers and she would often sit under the tree as a young girl and as a woman. Thane had bought the house on the cliff overlooking this very spot, the ocean and the beach never too far from them. Kolyat remembered climbing this tree when he was young and his mother reading to him under it. _Haula _trees were not rare on Kahje, their beautiful and exotic flowers were a great export for the planet, aliens, especially asari, loved the neon colors. However, the colors themselves were what made this _haula _tree rare even on Kahje. The purple and white flowers only grew in certain places on the planet, only a handful could be found on this island.

Kolyat didn't bother rolling his pants up, a light rain was already falling, at this point trying to keep his cloths dry would be a moot point. Kolyat moved to sit under the tree, just were the roots met the water of the sea. The blue drell let his bare feet slide into the water, taking a breath of the cool air and exhaling, trying to calm his nerves.

"Mother . . . " Kolyat stared into the blue green water, gently lapping at his legs, lost in all the things he wanted to say. His voice shook as he continued, "I . . . I'm sorry . . . so sorry. I haven't visited you, have not prayed to the gods over the years like you taught me. Now I find myself calling upon them a lot in the last five months." Kolyat took another deep breath, and exhaled, "I'm with father now, we are working on a mission together with a crew of humans. But our ground team, there are thirteen of us, we are quite the diverse group. There is a turian, his names Garrus, him and father are close, then there is Tali, a quarian, nicest woman you will ever meet, Jack, probably the meanest woman you will ever meet." Kolyat chuckled at that. He went on to speak about the rest of the squad and some crew members, laughing lightly at some points. Kolyat then arrived at the person who had brought him here. "Then, there is the Commander."

Kolyat tried to fight the sudden solipsism that over took him, but he was powerless as the scenes flashed before him and his last night with Selene, before he had left to Kahje, was spoken to the ocean. _I look down at her face, soft, tan skin, warm as I touch her face. Black hair falls into her closed eyes, eyes the color of rain on leafs. I push her hair to the side, like silk. I bend down to kiss her lips. "I love you Siha." I whisper. _

Kolyat's eyes blinked rapidly as he came back to himself, "That is the Commander, Selene . . . my Siha. She is a remarkable woman. She saved the Citadel from being taken over by geth and a Reaper two years ago; now she is going against another threat. Whole human colonies are being taken by a race called the Collectors, who are working for the Reapers. We are going after them and hopefully we can stop them, bring people back . . . if they still live. If we survive this suicide mission, the Commander will continue on to the greater threat, the Reapers." Kolyat explained the danger the machine race posed for the galaxy. "I think that our crew will remain together, all of our pledges to the Commander were only for this Collector mission, but the crew . . . they are made up of people who either have no place in the galaxy and are just pushing on in life, or people who are fiercely loyal to Selene already. She brings us all together, the most unlikely family has been formed because of her and I know none of us will abandon her when the war comes." Kolyat fixed his eyes on the horizon, his face a hardened mask of the man he had become, "This war is coming mom and I will fight in it, with father at my side and both of us at the side of my Siha." Kolyat reached into his pocket, pulling out the gold ankle bracelet his father had given him. His fused fingers traced the intricate swirl designs as he spoke, "Father gave this to me just after he found out about me and Selene." Kolyat's neck turned a brighter shade of red at the thought of his mother knowing about Selene and his first night together and his father yelling at him. "He said that you wanted me to have it when I was ready, that you would have shoved it at me and thrown me in the direction of Selene immediately." Kolyat gave out a short laugh, before growing serious again. "I love her mother and I am going to ask her to marry me." Kolyat shifted so he was on his knees, the water surrounded him as he bowed his head low, "I wish you could be here to give your blessing, father says you would have loved Selene as much as he loves her. I think so too," Kolyat murmured, his lips quirking at his statement. "I wish you could be here to see me marry her, to watch us take vows, have kids." Kolyat faltered in his speech, hot tears slowly ran down his cheeks. The images of his mother, bloody with bullet holes ravaging her corps, her lifeless sunset eyes staring up at him. "I would give anything to have you here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kolyat choked out, his hand involuntarily tightening around the ankle bracelet he still held.

"Kolyat." A voice like a whisper on the wind sounded around him. Kolyat jolted from his thoughts and jerked around, trying to find the source that had spoken his name. His eyes and body whipped around in the water franticly, but he saw no one on the deserted beach.

Kolyat's breath came out hard as he stayed still, crouched over on all fours in the rising water, the once light rain was coming down a little harder now. "Mother, if you can hear me and you can find it in your heart. The kindest heart I have ever known. Please, forgive me, forgive me for all the years of anger and hate, for cursing the gods you raised me to believe in, for cursing father for not being there and . . . and for not seeing you like I should have." Kolyat pushed himself to an upright position on his knees, "I have not been a son to be proud of these past years. But now I have become a man, that hopes that you can look across the sea and take pride and joy from the things I do and the life I lead. I love you mom and I ask you for your blessing in marrying this human. I pray you have found peace across the sea and in the happiness of your family, because nothing would give me more joy then to be with her."

Kolyat bowed his head and began to thank and pray to the gods for what they have given him and for his new family and the reunion of his father and him. He prayed that they watched over the crew and the people taken, and if the worst shall come to pass, to grant them all forgiveness.

As Kolyat stood from his spot, and looked out on the water, he felt like he wasn't alone. A presence was with him, giving him strength and comfort. Kolyat liked to believe he was with his mother or maybe it was all in his head, either way, Kolyat Krios felt cleansed and at peace with himself.

"I will be back soon . . . or join you across the sea. Goodbye for now mother. I love you." Before Kolyat turned to walk away, he dropped a note, written with real paper, from his father to his mother. Thane's words to his deceased wife would have been wrong for anyone to speak to Irikah, unless coming from Thane himself. Thane had wanted go with his son, but chose to stay behind to give Kolyat the privacy he needed in order to fulfill his personal mission. So Thane had entrusted his son with a letter, to not be opened but tossed in the ocean so his wife could read his words herself.

Kolyat turned as the water carried the letter off and under, his feet took him back to the cliffs, where his uncle waited for him in the car; the bracelet tucked safely away in his pocket.

"It is finished. Let us go home." Kolyat instructed his uncle, a pleasant smile across his face.

A few days later Kolyat took a ship to head back to the Normandy. He smiled sadly looking out of the window at the stars, remembering the tearful farewell he got. Kolyat had held his emotions at bay to be strong for them.

He closed his eyes, picturing Selene and couldn't wait to see her. He knew the captain of the ship had already contacted the Normandy and the rendezvous was already set. Soon he would see her and hold her in his arms.

* * *

Kolyat walked through the dark, depressing halls of the ship he was on, his eyes scanning the area untrustingly. The Captain of the shuttle he had taken back to the Citadel had given him a private message, sent by Normandy. Instead of being picked up by the Normandy as planed, a private shuttle, painted completely black with no logo, had been waiting at the instructed docking bay that had been written in the message. He was greeted by his father who assured him everything was fine and they would be taken to the Normandy in only eight hours; and now he was in the most depressing ship he had ever seen.

He came to stop in front of the doors at the end of the hall, his black eyes staring at the massive screen above, it's blank front caused the scales on the back of his neck to crawl. Suddenly, the doors swished own and he stepped carefully into the large, open area of monitors and terminals. No one seemed to occupy the room as he walked further in, his body turning but not making a noise as he searched.

"Good afternoon, Shadow Broker!" Kolyat turned sharply as the disembodied voice of the round VI seemed to shout a greeting at him.

Kolyat's scowl and his gun did not lower as he stared down at the machine, "What did you just call me?"

"Shadow Broker, the thing calls everyone that. Wish Liara would get it to stop." A familiarly gravelly voice spoke from Kolyat's right, causing the blue drell's attention to turn to the stranger. The male drell continued, not fazed at all by the second gun now pointed at himself, actually he seemed amused by it, judging by the smirk he was giving the other drell, "You must be Kolyat. Selene is waiting for you in the other room." The drell didn't bother to see Kolyat's reaction to his comment, just turned around and began a slow, careful walk to the room behind him.

Kolyat stared up at the spot that the drell had been, before tucking his pistols in their holsters at his hips and followed the stranger to the back room he had disappeared in seconds ago.

"Kolyat." Selene stood from the couch she had been seated on and embraced the tall drell as he came through the doors. Selene had missed him more than she had ever thought she could miss someone and she was relieved to find him standing in front of her, alive and well.

Kolyat's serious expression finally cracked a large smile as he brought Selene into his arms, his head buried in her hair, "Siha."

The multi-colored drell who had led him in the room turned his head to the couple at the sound of the blue drell calling the Commander Siha. That was exactly what he had thought when he saw her through the glass of the torture room he had been in.

"So this is the drell you have been talking about?" A pleasant voice spoke behind Selene.

Shepard pulled away from Kolyat and turned to introduce the speaker, "Yes. Kolyat this is Liar T'soni, she was the asari archeologist who served with me on the first Normandy." Kolyat bowed his head to the woman, who gave him a smile and a nod of her own. "And this is her friend and partner, Feron. He is an information broker who helped Liar retrieve my body and keep it from the Shadow Broker."

Kolyat's eyes took in the short drell who stood behind Liara, his wrists were severely bruised and burnt, his face held some scars and bruises as well. There was more to this retrieving Selene's body story then he was being told and he had a feeling this man had been punished for something. Kolyat noticed his eyes were shifting around the room every so often, but they would always land and linger on Selene for a moment. Kolyat had a feeling this Feron had taken some interest in the Commander, but nothing serious. Since the guy looked half-starved and beaten already, Kolyat wasn't going to do anything to set a claim on Selene, but he would watch the other drell carefully.

Kolyat bowed his head but did not take his eyes off Feron, and the other drell did the same. _Well he isn't a coward._

"So how was your trip?" Selene asked, leading him to the small sitting area.

"It was productive, and it was nice to see my family once again. They send thanks to you for saving me and my father." Kolyat told her, speaking in a low tone. "I would like to know what has been going on here, if you don't mind?"

Selene smiled up at him and laced her hand in his as Liara and her began tell him the story of how they, along with his father and Garrus, took down the Shadow Broker. All the while, Kolyat's other hand fingered the gold bracelet that still lay in his pocket.

**I really hope you liked this chapter and that it wasn't too sappy or unbelievable, I like to think I do a good job of making these characters real. Well there is only two more chapters to go before I start the next story, ****please review…I would like to hit hundred reviews before this story is up so help me out here =).**

**Give a big thanks to my wonderful beta, without her I wouldn't be able to do this.**


	18. Calm Before The Storm

"So it's settled, we will take the Kodiak to port while the crew installs the IFF drive?" Miranda reviewed the plan in her usual professional manner.

"Seems like it." Selene mumbled, her eyes refusing to leave the small halo picture of the IFF floating above the conference table.

"You worry too much Shep." Kasumi hopped down from the table and sauntered over to the clearly troubled Commander. "Nothing is going to explode or anything."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Shepard's face was set in a firm scowl as she turned to her entire ground team that filled the room. "After this installment there is no turning back. We all go through the Omega 4 Relay to god knows what."

Every face in the room grew as serious as their Commander, but none showed any signs of wavering or even fear of their possible demise.

"We all know what we are up against and what is at stake. We have prepared and trained as long as we can and now it's time to face the Collectors." Selene's head bowed to the floor, her long black curtains of hair hid her face as she spoke. "I knew we were close, but it always seems like one of those things you know will happen but at the time it feels like it will never come, and now it's here."

Kolyat walked silently from her left, to stand behind her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, showing his support. "We are at your side, until the end Siha."

The sounds of conformation circled the table at Kolyat's words, causing Selene to lift her head and look at her team with all the respect and admiration they stared at her with, "I couldn't ask for a better team, and I swear on my life, not one of you are dying when we hit that base. I'm bringing you all back home."

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Joker slammed his hands down on the terminal in front of him, the bones in his hands, wrists and shoulders gave a sickening crack, but the pilot ignored the sound and the pain that came with it. Joker might be a pilot and cripple but he was a tough son-of-a-bitch and after the attack that he had just miraculously lived through, he was also pissed.

After Shepard and the ground team set off in the Kodiak, the crew on the Normandy began preparations for installing the IFF. It took a full day to bring the systems to ready for the IFF and according to EDI the time estimate would be four hours. Everything was running smoothly and the IFF was nearly completely installed; that's when the trouble started.

The sight of the Collector ship appearing out of nowhere was like reliving a nightmare for Joker, the only difference being, this time it was a hundred times worse. The crew and ship were taken over in a matter of minutes, the screams and terrified faces of the people he had worked with and became friends in the last year were burned into Jokers memory forever. If it wasn't for EDI he would have been dragged along with the rest of the crew.

"How long until Shepard and the others get here?" Joker called to the ceiling as he limped out of the elevator towards the medical bay.

"Shepard has received the alert and is in the process of retrieving the rest of the ground team and should arrive within the hour." EDI informed the helmsmen.

"Alright, thanks . . . for everything." Joker added as an afterthought. The pilot grabbed the supplies that he would need to patch himself up the best he could and waited for the arrival of the Commander.

* * *

"So what do we do Commander, the choice is yours, the team is as prepared as they are going to be, you said it yourself." Miranda folded her arms across her chest, waiting expectantly for Selene's answer.

The squad had rushed through the ship as soon as the Kodiak had pulled in, the silence hit them all immediately and the sight of empty chairs and posts was haunting.

"We go after them." Selene's voice had a bite to it, her accent growing thick. Her eyes scanned the room filled with her team. Joker's anger towards her had completely faded as soon as he had finished his previous outburst. Now him and the rest of the squad had determined looks in their eyes, Jack and Grunt had bloodlust written all over their faces.

"We are bringing our people home, today." Selene's face could only be described as calm anger, her jaw clenched, giving her a strong, hardened look but her eyes were focused as she surveyed her team. "These bastards are going to know what happens when you piss me off. Kill all sons-of-bitches."

Everyone in the room nodded, bowed, or saluted their commander in understanding and returned to their rooms to prepare for what was coming. Selene was the first to leave the room, her back straight and head held high as she marched to the galaxy map in the CIC, setting the destination to the Omega 4 Relay.

Kolyat watched from the doorway as she scanned the large map, giving out instructions to EDI and Joker. The realization that she was his commanding officer and the savior they were all counting on had never hit him so hard. The thought of the woman actually choosing him to be with, let alone loving him, was unbelievable.

Kolyat pushed off the door frame and made his way silently to the elevators, leaving Selene to her work. His trip in the elevator brought him to the Crew Deck, his steel toed boots echoed in the emptiness of the halls. Kolyat let himself into Life Support where he found his father, the older drell's hands clasped in front of him as he sat in his chair facing the drive core window. The purple and white light bathed the green scaled drell in its glow, illuminating the assassins face, which was the picture of serenity with his eyes shut and his features perfectly relaxed.

Kolyat said nothing to his father and his father said nothing to him. The younger blue scaled drell sat across from his father and mimicked his posture, his own eyes closed as he brought himself into a calming meditation. Both son and father mediated and prayed to their gods together, silently preparing and readying themselves for battle.

"You should be with Selene." Thane finally spoke after thirty minutes with his son in meditation. The same eyes his son inherited stared at the blue drell evenly.

"I will, but I wanted to be here with you and give prayer to the gods for the battle ahead and prepare myself for what is to come." Kolyat answered calmly, staring at his father in the same stoic expression.

Thane's lips quirked in a small smile, "You have grown so much. I often remember when you were just a baby, I could hold you in the palm of my hand. Now you are a full grown man and will be walking a path I never wanted. However, I feel this is what you were destined for. No matter what precautions I took in order to keep you from this life, the gods had a plan for you that would forever differ from my wishes."

"I was meant for this father, I know it. I regret nothing in my life now and hold no anger or hatred for anyone but the Collector or Reapers." Kolyat's hand reached out to his father's as he placed it over the older man's hands, "I have been blessed with a father who loves me and a Siha of my own and I know if mother was with us, she would be proud, of both of us." Kolyat gave his father a smile which Thane returned, his eyes blinking rapidly with emotion at his son's words. "I love you father and I am proud of you. I am honored to fight alongside of you in this battle Sere Krios." Kolyat bowed his head in respect as he used his father's title, a respectable title given to him by the hanar for his services as an assassin. Every drell who served the hanar in a monumental way were given this title. Sere did not label Thane as an assassin, but it let people know he was of importance in society and Kolyat using it now meant that he respected his father for what he was.

Both men spent a few more minutes together, privately taking time to appreciate what had been done for them and the chance to come together as a family once more. Kolyat hugged his father and left him to his prayers and meditation, his feet carried him to the elevator and up to Selene's room.

Kolyat stepped out of the elevator as the doors swished open and walked through the second door quietly. The tall drell's eyes landed on the woman leaning against her fish tank, one arm hugging around her waste as the other held an object in her hand. Kolyat slipped his boots off and placed them by the door with Selene's, before walking down the short steps past her sitting room to come lean next to her at the tank. He could see that she was holding a picture frame, her thumb silently tapping the side, switching from picture to picture.

Kolyat peered down at the frame to look at the picture she stopped on. A light chuckle rumbled in his chest, "I thought you were going to kill me that day."

Selene breathed out a short laugh, "I planned on it, but your father stopped me." Selene remembered fondly of the day they were looking at.

"_What the hell are you eating Garrus? It looks like someone poured two week old milk in your bowl." Selene laughed as she gave her friend's "meal" a scrutinizing look._

"_Smells like it too." Zaeed grumbled next to the turian._

"_And that," Garrus pointed his spoon to the two human's plate of rice and chicken, "Is supposed to be appetizing? What is that white stuff anyways? It burns my nose just looking at it." _

"_It's jalapeño sauce, and this is my favorite meal thank you very much." Selene took a big bite of the food to emphasis her answer._

"_Do I even want to know what a jalapeño is?" Garrus sneered at the human food, it was starting to make his eyes water. _

"_It's a chili," At Garrus' confused look she added, "It's a spicy fruit," Selene told him._

"_That is not fruit." Kolyat sat himself across from the Commander with his own plate of food. "This is fruit." The drell gestured with his hand to his meal, the bright yellows, purples, greens and reds of the cold Kahje fruit and vegetables. A blue and pink colored pudding like food seemed to be piled under the assorted mix._

"_So is this, any food with a seed is considered a fruit." Selene explained to the drell._

"_Yiyecka has seeds but it's a vegetable." Kolyat speared the green and yellow cube on his plate and held it out in front of him as if this proved the Commander wrong. The small square was a bright green but had yellow spike looking things sticking out from it._

"_That's alien food, it doesn't count." Selene smirked at him tauntingly._

"_Oh, now you're prejudice against alien food Shepard?" Garrus challenged next to her._

"_If it can kill me, yes," Selene stated simply._

"_Actually Shepard, humans can eat food from Kahje," Thane explained a few seats down, an amused expression on his face._

"_Ha! So it does count. I win." Kolyat looked triumphant as he popped the food into his mouth and chewed idly._

"_No it doesn't! How is that a vegetable exactly?" Selene questioned, pointing her fork at the smug drell in front of her._

_This argument over food and who was right continued for ten more minutes, at this point the whole room was in on the debate. No one seemed to realize that a philosophical debate about fruit and vegetables was about the most ridicules topic they had ever discussed. _

"_How does color determine what the damn thing is?" Joker yelled over the other loudly arguing crew. _

"_How does seeds determine what something is?" Kolyat yelled back. _

"_Because, it makes sense! Each category of food can be grouped by similarities. Seeds go with seeds, it's that simple!" Selene stood a foot away from the much taller man, trying to explain the logic she clearly saw. _

"_Humans are weird." Kolyat threw up his arms in hopelessness, he could not understand why seeds were so important. _

"_Well drell food is stupid." Selene folded her arms in front of her chest. The feared and respected Commander Shepard resembled a teenager more than anything at that moment. _

"_Oh really?" Kolyat leaned in close, his eye ridges lifted in a challenge._

_Selene just nodded, unaffected by his look._

_Kolyat grabbed his still full plate from the table next to them and without any hesitation, dumped the contents over the Commander's head. Bright pink and blue goo slide down Selene's face, bits of cubed alien vegetables and fruits stuck to her head as she wiped the food from her face in shock. _

_The whole room stopped their individual arguments and stared at the Commander, waiting to see what she would do. Garrus, Tali and Joker were laughing behind their hands, trying to contain their outburst the best they could._

_Kolyat stared wide eyed in front of the Commander, trying to figure out if he could out run her to the elevator in time. _

_Selene's face was blank for a few seconds, before narrowing her eyes at the drell in front of her. "Run." She whispered in a deadly tone, "Run fast and hard." Kolyat didn't need to be told twice as he bolted across the room, Selene right behind him. _

_Joker had flipped open his omni tool in time to get a great picture of Selene in pursuit of the drell._

The photo the couple stared at now was that very picture. It had been sent the next morning to the Commander's mail and she had been so amused that she saved it to her picture frame.

"I still can't believe that started a food fight in the mess. I had never seen Gardner yell before." Kolyat laughed at the memory.

"We did clean it up. Though I doubt he would appreciate us doing it again. Selene commented amusingly, her face falling immediately after the words left her lips. Gardner had been taken with the rest of the crew.

Kolyat stared at her soberly for a few seconds, before taking the frame from her and moved to place it back on her desk. "This isn't your fault."

"Why? Why isn't it my fault huh? I left them here, defenseless. I made the call to install that damn IFF. Me." Selene pointed to herself angrily as she pushed off the wall, pacing back and forth in a rage. "They trusted me with their lives and I let them down. They could all be dead right now."

Kolyat had heard enough and quickly closed the space between them, grabbing the Commander by her shoulders and pushed her against her fish tank completly. The green, purple and blue fish he had bought her swam by undisturbed. "Stop it. Now!" Kolyat stared down into her eyes, his deep voice had the desired effect of causing the distraught woman to obey his command. "Everyone knew the risk when they signed up. Everyone knew that they might not be coming back from any of this. And you knew that people most likely would be lost, you knew the risks just as much as us."

Selene stared up at him with her silver green eyes, her strong exterior was cracking and she was allowing the one person on the ship who she trusted the most, to see the break down everyone thought was impossible for the Commander to experience. He was right though, she did know the cost of war, she had suffered through it before. Selene was just tired, tired of the loss and tired of being the one having to call the shots and being the strong one. She knew that it was only going to get harder from here.

Selene fell forward against Kolyat's chest, her arms coming to wrap around his waist. "_Te amo, mi amor." _

Kolyat tilted her chin so her face was directed upwards as he spoke, "_Te amo por siempre, Siha_."

Selene wasted no time in bring his lips down to hers after his own words of love for her left his mouth. The couple kissed like they were starved for it, their hands roaming over the others body, pulling and tugging off cloths as they made their way to the bed.

Selene finally managed to yank Kolyat's leather jacket off his shoulders once the many buckles and straps were undone. As she tossed it to the floor a loud clank like metal hitting metal was heard from the clothing.

"What was that?" Selene turned her head in the direction of the jacket, now laying a couple feet away on the ground. She feared that she had broken whatever had been in the pockets.

Kolyat lowered his hands from her bra straps, stopping his progress in removing the garment, for now. "A gift, of sorts." Kolyat moved to pick up his jacket, hiding what he was pulling out with his body. The blue drell stood with his back turned to the Commander, fingering the round piece of jewelry, praying that everything went well. He hadn't yet made his decision on whether or not he would give it to her before or after the mission; it looked like his choice had been made for him.

Selene stood behind him silently, confused and curious about what was in his hands. She could tell that it wasn't some small trinket, something about his attitude and posture told her that this was important to him and causing him to become nervous.

"I . . . I have wanted to give this to you for some time now and it's the reason I had left for Kahje." Kolyat stared down at the golden bracelet in his hands as he spoke, his back still towards Selene.

"What _did _you need to do there? You never told me," Selene asked in a quiet voice.

"I needed to speak with my mother, to beg her forgiveness and tell her how much I still loved her. But I also needed to tell her about my life and the most important person in it." Kolyat turned to face her finally, the beautiful golden bracelet in his hands caught Shepard's eyes immediately. As Kolyat's steps brought him closer to Selene he continued speaking, his large black eyes bore into her silver green ones, "I needed to ask my mother her blessing for something, something very important, something that I know she has approved of." Kolyat stopped in front of the Commander, his face completely serious and his eyes held such deep emotions of love and desire in them it caused Selene to hold her breath for fear of breaking the moment just by breathing. "When drell men wish to make big decisions in their life, they must seek the approval of their mother's before going through with their plans. It is our way of respecting and honoring our mother's, as a daughter would do the same with her father. These choices are significant and important in the man's life and usually life changing. It could be job related, what higher education we wish to pursue, a female we wish to bring to meet the family, or . . . a female we wish to marry." Kolyat took Selene's left hand in his, "Siha, this was given to me by my father, it is my mother's marriage band. When I was to become a full grown man in my parents eyes, I would have been given this by both my parents as a gift to give to a woman I loved." Kolyat's eyes grew sad for a second, knowing that his mother would never be able to see him at his wedding day. "My father gave this to me just after catching us together. He wanted me to have it for when the time came to ask you . . . to ask you to become my wife."

Selene had said nothing through Kolyat's whole speech, her lungs burned telling her it was time to breath, but she found herself completely taken by surprise that her mind was not listening to what her body needed. _He wants me to marry him? Can he even do that? I'm human? _

"Can . . . can you do that? Marry a human?" Selene stammered, her lungs finally receiving the air they needed.

"There are no laws concerning cross species marriage. Actually the hanar are very open minded creatures when it comes to subjects like this. Since drell live such close lives to the hanar we share the same views." Kolyat explained, hope and fear was clearly written on his face.

Selene licked her lips as her eyes stared down at the gold arm band clutched in his hand. The thin gold bands crossing in intricate swirl designs inside two thick, parallel circles that made up the top and bottom was absolutely beautiful. What the jewelry represented was even more beautiful. A life with Kolyat brought nothing but happy images and thoughts. Besides defeating the Reapers and saving the crew, she couldn't think of anything she wanted more then to be with him as his wife.

"Yes." Selene smiled up at her love.

Kolyat felt his heart stop at receiving the answer he so desperately craved. The blue drell's hands threaded through her hair as he brought his lips down to meet hers in a passion filled kiss. Kolyat had dropped the bracelet in his joy and it now lay resting on the ground as his hands cupped the Commander's ass, lifting her in his arms as he carried her the last few steps to the bed.

Kolyat's lips ran down Selene's throat as he tore at her cloths. The clasp of her bra was snapped and she was lucky her jeans were not ripped in half, but her underwear were not so lucky. The commander didn't care in the least at that moment, her own hands were as desperate to relive her now fiancé of his own tight leather cloths. The couple made quick work of the garments and wasted no time with foreplay, their need to be connected with the other was too strong.

Kolyat held Selene close as he rocked their bodies against one another, his lips were at her throat, biting and kissing as her own spoke softly in her own language in his ear the love and pleasure she felt at that moment.

Kolyat's hands lowered to her ass once more and dug his nails into her flesh as he turned with her, positioning himself under her as he enjoyed the feeling and sight of her riding him slowly and deeply. His head was thrown back as he kept his half lidded eyes on her, moving from her own lust filled eyes, down her slim curvy body to the place that they met. Selene's nails imbedded themselves into his chest, the crescent shaped scares left there were not the first set. Selene's long black hair fell from her face as she arched her back and moaned her pleasure to the ceiling, along with the man under her.

Kolyat could feel her hot juices run down his hips and legs and her vaginal walls grip him more tightly with each thrust. The blue drell knew he was close and decided to turn with her once more until they were on their sides, facing one another. Kolyat lifted Selene's leg so it was draped over his hips as he slammed into her. Selene's moans were now turned to screams of pleasure and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her orgasm took hold of her once again, bringing Kolyat's release along with her.

Selene's body was limp and completely exhausted, and satisfied, as she lay tucked against Kolyat's hard, lean body. "I love you Kolyat."

"I love you, my Siha. More than you will ever know, for the rest of my days." Kolyat whispered down at her, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of bliss as he drifted off to sleep. The mission and the fighting were coming, but right now, the only concerns Kolyat Krios and Selene Shepard had, were enjoying their time together as soon to be man and wife.

**Please review! ****The next chapter will be the last chapter before I start the second part of the story, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I'm officially done with school so I will be able to write more =).**

_**Please Review!**_


	19. Through Hell And Back

**Last chapter, hope you like.**

"Is Joker ready to go through EDI?" Selene asked the purple cipher by her door as she pulled on the last piece to her armor.

"Jeff is at the ready, Commander." EDI answered, just before her holo interface blipped out of sight.

Selene's eyes shifted away from the now empty platform to the blue scaled drell sitting ramrod straight on the side of the bed, his eyes closed and his face completely relaxed. The Commander knew he was saying his last prayers before battle.

_Well, probably not his last, we will all probably be praying a lot during our time on the other side of the Omega 4 Relay, _Selene thought to herself.

"Something wrong Siha?" Kolyat's deep, gravelly voice broke her from her thoughts. Selene hadn't noticed that she had been openly staring at Kolyat and he had somehow walked to her without her noticing.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Selene's voice was quiet as she spoke, giving away to how anxious she really was about this mission. Everyone on the ship was anxious, not just her. The last five hours on the ship since getting back had been tense and everyone stuck to their own quarters, preparing in their own ways.

Kolyat chose to not comment on his Commander's anxiety and instead pulled her into a tight embrace, which she returned. The drell buried his nose in her hair, taking in the scent and the silky feeling against his face. Unfortunately, she had her armor on already so he couldn't feel the warmth and softness of her body, but he had his memories, which were replaying the moment only thirty minutes ago, of him placing the marriage band on her left ankle.

Kolyat pulled back and placed his hands on her arms, his right thumb rubbed against her armor comfortingly. The couple gave each other small smiles and shared a lingering kiss.

"I love you." Selene whispered up at her fiancé.

"I love you Siha. Now let's go face this enemy together, Commander." Kolyat straightened and walked to the door. The solider waited at the side of the door for his Commander to lead him out. Selene took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly, her face hardening into a look of focus and control. She marched out of their quarters and down to the awaiting helmsmen ready to take them through the gates of hell.

* * *

"Take us through Joker." Selene commanded by his side, her eyes never leaving the ominous red and orange glowing relay.

"Aye - aye, Commander." Joker's hands sped across the holo keys, there was no room for error on this jump and Joker was the best at what he did. Selene trusted him to get them through safely.

As Joker approached the relay and started the count down, Selene's hand tightened on the back of his chair, her heart quickening in her chest, but her face remained the same stoic look of calm and focus. Miranda and Kolyat beside her did not keep their calm exteriors as well as their Commander. Their feet shifting back and forth against the cold metal floor and the there was a subtle twitch to their eyes as the count got closer to one. The Normandy was enveloped in the eerie light and taken through the relay in a matter of seconds, the familiar feeling of vertigo was felt by all and left just as quickly as it came as they reached the other side. The sight before them caused them to feel much the same effect. Hundreds of thousands of broken and damaged ships floated before them causing Joker to immediately jerk and dodge the Normandy through the graveyard.

As the Normandy steadied and came through the field of ships, Joker was able to relax in the back of his chair for a second, beads of nervous sweat rolled down his forehead. "No wonder no one has been able to make it through the relay, a few kilometers off and we would have been slammed right into one of those ships, or appeared right in the middle of one. And did you see the looks of them, some looked ancient."

"You did good Joker, I knew you would. Your work isn't done yet, you need to get us to that base." Selene ordered, patting Joker's arm lightly.

"On it Shepard," Joker replied, his face focusing on the task at hand.

From there on, the ship, Joker, and the crew received no breaks. The Collectors threw everything at them, including the kitchen sink. Thankfully, the upgrades were proving very beneficial and their talented helmsmen even more so. Selene, Grunt and Kolyat had been forced to take down a giant circle of death down in the Cargo Bay twice but they had managed to get the job done and return to the CIC with no injuries. The final showdown on the ship came when the Collectors released their own ship, the same one that had been after them for two years. The new guns worked beautifully against the massive ship tearing through its hull with ease. Unfortunately, the Normandy took a lot of damage and Joker had to make a crash landing on the base.

"Ah. I think I broke a rib, or all of them." Joker lay back in his seat, holding his side as he grimaced in pain.

Selene picked herself off the floor as she looked around at her lover and XO behind her, they were fine only tossed around like she had been. EDI read out reports of the ship and crews status, everyone was fine and coming up to the debriefing room. However, the ship would need time to get back online, but would probably be invisible to any enemies.

"Alright EDI, thank you. Joker, get her back to speed. You two, with me," Selene commanded as she turned from the cockpit, leading the way to the debriefing room.

* * *

"You need to pick someone to go into the shaft. It's your call Shepard?" Jacob spoke from her right.

All her tech experts started to volunteer around her, even her soon to be father-in-law offered his name. Selene stood back as she took the time to mentally weigh the people in skill. Thane, Jacob, Mordin and Garrus were all good yes, but the far more superior choices were obviously, Tali, Legion and Kasumi. Selene thought quickly and came to the decision of picking Legion. In the end, an AI's reaction time was much faster than any sapient being and he wouldn't get bogged down with fear and nervousness under fire.

"Legion, I'm sending you into the shaft, if anyone can hack through anything, it's you." Selene raised her eyes to the machine, receiving an 'acknowledged' in reply.

Next she had to pick who the second in command would be for the second ground team. Of course, Miranda rightfully assumed the role of second, but was met with protests from Jack along with the agreements of half the team.

"This isn't a popularity contest. Shepard, you need someone who can command loyalty through experience." Miranda urged her.

Again, Selene was put to the task of selecting the best for the job. The only three people she could think of leading the second team successfully was Miranda, Zaeed or Garrus. Her silver green eyes landed on her turian friend to her left, his blue ones stared back unyielding. He not only would be a good choice, but he needed the confident boost after blaming himself for his old team's death. Then there was Zaeed, who managed to start and lead one of the toughest, strongest mercenary groups in the galaxy. However, Miranda was her XO, appointed by Cerberus, but she was part of her team and had come far and grown as a valued friend and team mate.

"Miranda will lead the second team. No arguments" Her law had been set down and no one dared argue with it.

Miranda's lips curved into a small smile that Selene knew would have lit up her whole face if it wasn't for the seriousness of the meeting. Her eyes spoke volumes to the gratitude she felt towards Shepard and the promise of not failing her.

Selene moved back to her original space as she bowed her head, taking in the situation. "No more preparing, no more running, no more getting kicked in the teeth by these _pendejos. _We're taking the fight to them and they will feel our wrath." Selene's face was a hardened mask of determination and passion as she raised her head to look at them. The fire that burned in her silver green eyes was fuel for their own fire burning in each of them. The short, ebony haired human paced back and forth like a caged lion, staring each and every one of them down, making sure her words would never be forgotten, "If you aren't scared, then you're stupid. You need to be afraid, be afraid of what might come and what you might see, and use that fear, combine it with whatever pushes you. Anger, love, drive, revenge, duty, love of fighting, mix them, and use them." Selene stopped and placed her hands on the edge of the table as she leaned in, her next words were spoken low and with a dead serious look in her eyes, "You need to be afraid, the fear needs to be there, because everything you see today, is what is coming for the future. Your homes, your families, your memories, your life and your crew are all about to be overrun by the horrors on that base. So today, let's make it one less Collector for tomorrow, one less husk, one less person taken in this war." The intensity with which the Commander spoke awoke the need, desire and the will in everyone around her. Grunt slammed his fists together, Jack's and Miranda's hands glowed with the purple light of their biotics as the energy built up within them, Garrus' cheeks were drawn close to his face as his plates crawled with anticipation. Everyone felt the strength and energy of their own Commander flow through them, her words ringing true in their ears as it feed their hunger for their separate needs to take on this threat. Selene's eyes swept the table one more time, lingering on the blue drell beside his father, "This is all to protect the people and things we care about. We cannot fail and we will not fail. Today we bring our people home and send their captors straight to hell."

The team filed out of the room, Selene in the front as she led the once individuals with their own purposes, now as a single unit. They were a team and family and they were bringing the rest of their family back.

"Kolyat, Thane and Garrus, you're on me, the rest go with Miranda. You know the plan." Selene commanded before opening the main airlock to the ship as the rest of the team set out for the Cargo exit.

The Commander jumped from the ship, her feet hitting the ground hard, the sound of three more people behind her doing the same was heard. Selene's eyes met Miranda's on the other side, nodding to each other as they disappeared down their separate paths. Selene's team was met with immediate resistance, her two best snipers took out the Collectors from a distance as Kolyat and her jumped over barriers, shooting and slamming Collector's out of their way. They quickly made their way to the switch that would turn off the barrier blocking Legion's path in the vents, allowing him to continue his mission and not melt in the duct.

Selene herself pulled forth her own more powerful sniper, the one she found on the Collector ship, and Kolyat and her switched places with their friend and father. This formation is what got them through to the end and on the other side of the doors that reunited them with the rest of the team. Legion made fast work of the controls on the door, that had jammed in their escape attempt. Selene along with five other assault rifle wielding soldiers provided their mechanical friend with cover as he worked to close the doors. Legion proved to be the right choice as he succeeded in only eight seconds.

The group was able to catch their breaths in the room they found themselves in, but the small victory was short lived as they became aware of their surroundings. The Collector pods that they had become familiar seeing housed a group of humans on the far wall. All the pods were hooked up to tubes and machines that none of them could figure out what they were for. The faces of their crew came into view as they moved closer, but an unknown woman's eyes opening, drew the attention of the whole group. Selene watched fear fill the woman's eyes as she realized where she was and then they met Selene's through the glass. The Commander gave her a small smile in reassurance as she felt the sides of the pod, looking for a way to get her out. However, a hissing sound soon started in the pod and it drew the confused eyes of the Commander to look at the woman inside. The sight would haunt her for the rest of her life. The stranger's skin was covered with black liquid as she began to scream in agony and everything from her hair, cloths and skin melted away until she was nothing but a puddle of brown and red goo that was siphoned through the connecting tubes. Selene couldn't breathe as her stomach revolted, threatening to spew forth what was left from her last meal. The woman had been right there, only two inches from her and she had failed to save her. Selene's fingers released their hold on the sides of the pod, which she had managed to pull open by hooking her gloved fingers in. Half of her armored gloves had dissolved away, leaving her fingers with angry red marks which she ignored. Selene threw the lid to the side in anger as her eyes stared at the empty spot the young woman had been, she couldn't have been more then twenty five old.

A strong hand on her shoulder broke her from her trance as she turned in surprise. Garrus was in front of her, with Tali at his side. Both of them understood better than anyone how hard it was to be so close to someone and not be able to save them. The memory of Ash's voice over their comm was horrible to live with and something the trio relived in their nightmares.

"Commander!" Samara's voice yelled from her left.

The pods containing their own crew were awakening their captives and all at once the squad began slamming and pulling on the lids of the tanks franticly, trying to save their people. This time there had been no slow working of the lids as every member was pulled from their pods, breathing in air and shaking as they were held by the ground crew.

"Doctor Chakwas, are you ok?" Selene managed to ask as she stared down at the woman in her arms.

"Shepard? You . . . you came for us." The relieved and breathless voice of the older woman spoke as her blue eyes stared up into Selene's like she was an angel sent from heaven.

"We never leave anyone behind." Selene gripped the shaken woman's arms and helped her from the floor.

Chakwas and Kelly told them the little of what they knew about the pods and the tubes, but neither could tell them why the Collector's were processing the human's genetic material. After telling them all they could, the squads next move was planned out and it involved splitting the team again and sending a small group down a path of seeker swarms, protected by a shield held up by a biotic. Selene made the choice of selecting Samara for the job. The powerful Justicar had all their years combined times two to develop her biotics.

"Miranda you're leading the second team." Selene ordered.

"What about us Commander? We are in no shape to fight." Chakwas asked worriedly. Obviously the Collectors had put the crew through a lot for the strong doctor to show so much fear in her eyes.

Selene surveyed the team before her. Kolyat would be a good choice but he would never leave her side, his narrowed eyes when she looked at him confirmed that. Selene turned to her right, addressing her salarian scientist, "Mordin, you will lead them back to the Normandy."

Mordin nodded and asked Joker for the safest directions out and turned for the opposite doors as the two other groups went their separate ways once more; Thane, Garrus, Samara, Kolyat and Shepard ventured off into the blackness of the seeker swarm infested tunnel.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up you son-of-a-bitch!" Selene unloaded her assault rifle directly into the head of the Collector currently being controlled by Harbinger. The sound of his voice caused her to grind her teeth in irritation and anger. "Thane fall back damn it! Kolyat get behind me now!" Selene screamed over the gun fire. The two drell in front of her were hell bent on getting themselves killed while guarding her and Samara as they ran backwards through the open doors that would be their safety. Garrus was positioned at the controls as he shot with one hand and waited for the group to come through. Thane pulled back like he was ordered, but Kolyat remained in front of the Commander, shooting at any Collectors getting too close. Selene gripped the tall drell's shoulder and shoved him backwards at the same time Samara summoned her last bit of strength and sent a biotic wave down the bridge they had just crossed. Garrus slammed the doors closed as Samara, Selene and Kolyat fell to the floor, the Justicar from exhaustion and the couple from tripping over themselves in their haste of get through the doors.

"God damn it Kolyat, when I give you an order you better fucking follow it!" Selene glared down at the blue drell under her, her pistol pointed at his head in her anger.

Kolyat stared up at her with unblinking eyes, the gun pointed down at him didn't even register. His father and Garrus were busy on the other side of the room, hacking the controls of the door for the other squad. Kolyat's hands pulled down the enraged face of the Commander and slammed her lips to his. The sight of her being bombarded with bullets and jumped by a swarm of husks had stopped his heart several times during the battle. He ignored the pain in his cut lip as he kissed her or the pain in his torso as she leaned into him, her arms pressing down on his chest.

Selene broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his as her eyes closed, savoring the moment and taking the breath she needed since they started the fight. Her green eyes opened gradually as she gave him a smile, holstering her pistol, "We aren't done yet. Come one, _mi amor."_

Selene helped him up before they jogged over to the team that had just came through the doors, all of them took the time to calm down and breathe; thankfully Samara seemed to regain her strength already.

"Alright Shepard, the next step is to go down this path. You should take a small suppression team while the rest of us hold the position here." Miranda explained to her.

Selene hoisted herself up onto the platform above everyone, Kolyat did the same without any orders; the drell would not be left behind and leave her side. Selene accepted this and turned to the rest of the team, "Thane and Miranda, you're with me. Garrus, you're leading this team to hold the Collectors back." Miranda's face had taken on a look of shock when the Commander order her to join her on the platform and Garrus had a strange look, a cross between shocked, honored and confusion. It was Garrus' turn to lead and she trusted her friend to have her six like he always did.

"It's win or die time everyone. In the next few minutes everything is decided. Now tell me, are we going to give these bastards the satisfaction of taking our lives!?" Selene's voice rose as she ignited her team, their tired faces melted away to looks of purpose and ready. Her squad erupted into "no" and "hell no" and battle cries, raising their fists and weapons in the air. "Then take theirs first. Give them no mercy, give them no inch, give them no hope! Fight for everything you care for in this galaxy and live to tell about it." Selene's voice grew quieter as she continued, "All of you are more than my crew, you are my family and it's been my honor and blessing to work with you and see you come together. Don't let that have to end."

"We fight for you Commander, till the end!" Garrus yelled to her.

Another round of cries went through the small group. Selene gave them all a small smile as she nodded, "Make me proud. Make yourselves proud. We end this now and we leave together." Selene saluted them. That one gesture showing them the amount of respect she had for her team, more than any had imagined. With a final look at her team she turned for the shifting platform that would take her small group towards their destination.

* * *

Kolyat brought his assault rifle up, taking the last few shots that blew the disfigured Scion into pieces. The blue drell stood from his kneeled position, wiping the gore from the side of his head as he walked forward, stopping at the controls of the platform and looking to his Siha for her next move.

"Everyone alright?" Selene checked the three people in front of her, all giving nods of assurance. Selene pressed forward, tapping the keys on the pad as it took them closer. As their platform flew through the air, EDI's updates on the massive power being given off from the room caused Selene's mind to move a mile a minute to think of what could be in there and why all the humans were being processed to this room. As they moved closer to the mouth of the opening of the room, the many lights temporarily blinded the group, causing them to shield their eyes and squint at the colossus structure before them.

"If my calculations are correct Shepard, the structure is . . . a Reaper." EDI herself seemed to hold shock and fear in her voice. But there was no comparison to actually seeing the abomination with ones own eyes. The four squad members were speechless as they stared wide eyed at the half built, skeleton Reaper.

"Not just a Reaper. A human Reaper." Selene spoke breathlessly. The Commander stared into the dead eyes of the machine that had been feeding on tens of thousands of humans, disgust and hate building inside her. "EDI, how do I take this fucker down?"

"The Reaper is supported by several injection tubes above. Taking these structural weak spots down will result in destroying the Reaper itself." EDI informed them.

Shepard's eyes caught movement from the right side of the Reaper, one of the flying platforms were coming their way and Harbinger along with some of his friends were already shooting at their position.

"Get ready for a fight!" She called to her team as they all took their positions.

Selene weaved in and out of cover, constantly in motion as the Collectors kept coming, shooting up the tanks one at a time when she got the chance. Quickly, the number of tanks dwindled down to one, then with one last shot, they were all destroyed, bringing down the half made abomination.

"Yes!" Miranda cried, a large smile on her face as she looked towards the Commander, crimson blood spilling down from her left brow.

Selene returned the smile, her bottom lip stinging as she did so from the deep gash through it. Her eyes turned to her two boys, both of them sporting their own cuts and bruises but smiles as well. The Commander checked in quickly with the other team, Tali answered her call, urging for an escape soon. Selene ordered the team to fall back to the ship as she turned to kneel on the floor, it was time to blow the base and get the hell out of there.

"Shepard, there is an incoming call from the Illusive Man, patching him through." Joker informed them.

_What the hell does he want? _Selene thought with irritation.

"Shepard, you did the imposable. Well done." The Illusive Man's holo image was projected off Miranda's omni tool.

"I'm just getting started." Selene's hard voice answered, not bothering to stop her work to look at him.

"I am looking at the schematics EDI uploaded to me. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact."

"Are you saying you want to use this?" Selene opened her arms wide as she spun around, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Think about how many lives we would be saving if we turn the Reaper's own technology against them," The Illusive Man urged.

"Using anything from this base seems more like a betrayal. Seeing this all firsthand . . .it wouldn't be right to take it." Miranda chimed in. The sorrow for what had gone on here was thick in her voice.

"If we ignore this opportunity, that will be a betrayal." The Illusive Man shot back.

"You disgust me." Kolyat snarled, a mean look to his face as he glared down at the holo image.

"This is not your concern _drell."_ The Illusive Man spat out. This caused Thane to push forward beside his son, a deep animal like growl built in his chest as he stared down at the human, angry at the insult aimed at his son.

"_Cómo te atreves?" _Selene hissed. "This _is _his business, this is my whole fucking crews business! Your ass wasn't out here, putting your life on the line!" Selene was pissed.

"I brought you back Shepard so you could fight. I invested billions of credits into you . . ." The Illusive Man began to shout, only to be cut off.

"And these people bleed for me! Bleed for you, for people they don't know, for their families, for their friends, for this whole damn galaxy. For humans! These aliens! My family. They have the heart and the drive and the skill to take this enemy down and we won't compromise who we are because of fear." Selene finished, turning her back on the stunned hologram.

The Illusive Man turned quickly, ordering Miranda to not allow Selene to destroy the base.

"Or what? You will replace me too?" Miranda asked dismissively.

"I gave you an order Miranda." The man fumed.

"I heard. Consider this my resignation." Before the Illusive Man could get two words out, Miranda cut the feed, handing her Commander one last grenade.

Selene closed the pod and stood, addressing her team, "We have fifteen minutes until the reactor overloads and blows this whole place apart."

As the reactor hissed closed, the platform they stood on shook violently. Selene turned while trying to keep her balance, the scraping of metal on metal was deafening as the Reaper fetus pulled itself up from the pit she had dropped it down. With its orange glowing eyes and skeletal features it looked like a demon pulling itself from the depths of hell.

"What the fuck do I have to do to kill this damn thing?" Selene yelled, pulling out her assault rifle and unloading into the mechanical creatures eyes; her team following her lead.

"Our weapons aren't doing shit Siha! Use the Cain!" Kolyat shouted, shooting a Harbinger possessed Collector through the head, causing it to disintegrate.

"We don't know exactly what it's going to do, this room might not be large enough. Mordin said to use it . . . " Selene yelled back, shooting from cover at the Reaper, the machine slipping from the ledge once again allowed her to dip down into cover and reload.

"Fuck what Mordin said! Use the damn thing we only have fifteen minutes!" Kolyat responded, sliding down next to her.

Selene growled in irritation but the estimated power of the Cain would probably finish the Reaper off. As Selene pulled the large heavy weapon from her back, she called to her team, "Alright, everyone get into cover and pray this thing doesn't blow us all to hell."

Thane and Miranda obeyed as they slid into cover next to each other just as the shaking signaling the Reaper climbing back up started. Selene kneeled in her cover, staring into Kolyat's eyes beside her as their heavy breaths came out together. As the lovers nodded to one another, Selene popped out of cover, her finger slamming down on the trigger, charging the shot. The monstrous Reaper's head appeared before her, its mouth open as if screaming down at her; her shot was aimed directly for that opening. Shepard faintly heard the click that meant the charge was complete, right before a yellow beam shot out, slamming right into the gaping hole of the machines mouth. Selene's eyes grew wide as the kick back sent her off balance and to the floor. Kolyat screamed her name as he dove over her, dragging her as close as he could to the cover, just in time to shield them from the atomic bomb like blast. Pieces of the Reaper rained everywhere as the hulking skeleton rocked back and forth before crashing to the depths below for the final time. However, as the machine went down, all of the platforms, including the one they stood on, shook and tilted in all directions. Thane and Miranda were sent rolling back into an adjacent platform, right into the metal covers they had been using as shields. Thankfully, this kept the two from rolling off the side. Kolyat wasn't as lucky. The blue drell had been tilted forward, his whole body worked against him as he tumbled, sliding down the platform to meet the Reaper below.

Kolyat tried to find anything that would stop his fall but his boots and gloves only scraped helplessly on the metal ground. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave his Siha, his father, his friends. Kolyat's head turned in all directions, but the fast approaching body above him made him look up. Selene's stubborn face fixed on him as she slid on her stomach after him, her arm outstretched before her. _We come out alive together or we die together, _Kolyat recited in his head. He wasn't sure how they were getting out of this one, but his hand reached out for hers nonetheless. The solider felt his legs meet the open ledge as his hips and body came next, fear gripping him like ice in his chest. As Kolyat sent out a prayer to the gods to meet his Siha across the sea, he felt something small and strong tighten around his hand, stopping his descent. Selene met his eyes for a brief moment as she held him over the empty space. There was no time for relieved smiles as the platform was already in motion, tilting the opposite direction, flipping them both the other way to the stabilized platform Miranda and Thane lay on. The sound of their crash was all they heard as darkness over took them.

* * *

Selene's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurred as her surroundings started to become clearer in front of her. _Let's not do that again. _As her eyes began to work properly the pain in her lower legs began to register. She looked down to see a metal beam had fallen on her legs. The Commander quickly shoved it away, standing on wobbly feet. Her head darted around her, looking for her squad. A green scaled arm stuck out from under a sheet of metal, along with a light skinned one next to it. Shepard quickly yanked the metal away, shaking Thane and Miranda, relief allowed her to breath more easily as their eyes opened and they slowly stood. Just as quickly as the relief had come, it left when she noticed the blue body on the other side, a pillar sitting on his chest.

_Please god, don't let him be dead, _Selene prayed as she ran over to Kolyat's body, the bright red blood around him not helping her nerves. Selene's biotics flared as she shoved the pillar off of him, her hands franticly shaking and checking his body.

"Kolyat, wake up!" Selene hadn't even noticed the tears, before she felt the salty taste of them on her lips as she yelled.

Thane's own stomach twisted with the fear that his son might be dead, his dark eyes taking in the limp form of his child. _This isn't supposed to happen, I will not be the one to release my son to the sea! _Anger and pain was building in the assassin as tears of his own rolled down his cheeks.

"Kolyat, please get up. Please." Selene sobbed, her head falling on to his chest.

"Commander, we need to leave." Miranda's timid voice spoke, her face showed guilt for having to say that, but they didn't have much time.

"I'm not leaving. Go. Get out of here, the Normandy is yours now." Selene sounded broken as her hand lovingly stroked Kolyat's check.

"Shepard, you can't . . . " Miranda's voice had risen in panic as she took a step closer, only to draw back with her hands up as Selene aimed her pistol at the woman.

"The fuck I can't! I did what I was supposed to and look what was taken away from me. He proposed to me tonight Miranda, we were supposed to get married." Selene's weak voice sounded so helpless as her sorrow filled eyes stared into the scared and sympathetic blue of Miranda's own eyes.

Thane's heart was breaking for both the loss of his son and the loss of his should have been daughter. Even if they dragged her from here, Selene wouldn't be the same, she would grow dead inside, just like Thane himself had. She would probably continue her mission in destroying the Reapers, but after the war, if they lived, it couldn't be certain that she would go on.

Thane stepped forward, gently placing his hand on her arm, "_Meita_, you must leave." Thane spoke softly, the pain in his eyes matched the pain in her own, Selene saw this and knew that they both had just lost the most important person in their lives.

Her head bowed as she nodded, shifting her body to stand, but a weak grip on her arm stopped her from moving and caused her head to snap down in surprise.

"Is this your way of saying you don't want us to get married?" Kolyat's weak voice breathed out, his eyes squinted up at them with a grin on his face.

Selene threw herself down on him, her arms around his body as she cried in relief. Kolyat hugged her to him, ignoring the pain in his ribs. "Siha, we need to move. Now." Kolyat whispered in her ear.

Selene pushed off him, wiping her tears away and nodding in agreement. She stood as Thane helped his son up, hugging him tightly before releasing him and following the path Selene took out of the room.

"Joker do you hear me? We are almost out of here, be ready to haul ass from here." Selene ordered, shooting at the Collectors trying to run them down. All the while, Harbinger's final speech rang in her ears.

As the group shot their way into the open, the Normandy hovering in the distance was the most beautiful thing to them. Selene pushed Thane and Miranda forward, both of them sprinting for the ship as Kolyat and her gave them cover at the same time as making their own way to the ship. Selene's eyes caught the side doors of the Normandy sliding open, Joker standing with an assault rifle in his arms and shooting at the Collectors was one she would never forget.

"Selene, move that ass!" Kolyat shouted as he sprinted to the edge, leaping through the open doors.

_Time to go. _Selene holstered her gun and made a dash for the ship. The platform in front of her gave away before her as explosions wrecked havoc around her, leaving a ten foot gap she would have to jump. Selene didn't slow down, her bloody and bruised arms pumped quickly as she neared the edge. _Lord, help me make this, _she prayed, before kicking off the ground, throwing herself into empty space, the Normandy coming slowly closer. Selene wasn't sure she would make it, her arms reaching out as far as she could. The pain that came with her upper body slamming into the edge of the hatch almost caused her to let go, but Selene mustered all her strength to keep herself from slipping away. Her silver green eyes met the black of Kolyat's as he kneeled down, pulling her quickly to safety. Shepard took deep breaths as she lay against Kolyat's body, the doors closing on the enemy.

"Joker, get us the hell out of here." Selene grounded out, pulling herself up as they followed the pilot to the cockpit.

"Detonation in ten, nine, eight . . ." EDI counted down.

"Yeah I get the gist of it EDI. Hold. . . ah" Joker feel to the floor, holding his side as he gritted his teeth in pain. Joker's body was in bad shape from the first attack on the Normandy, then the crash, then saving their asses when they had to make the jump onto the ship.

Selene kneeled down to him, yelling to Kolyat, "Kolyat take the wheel, get us out of here."

The blue drell was already ahead of her, as soon as Joker's knees hit the ground he had already been moving to the chair. "Everyone hold on."

Kolyat's blood stained hands moved across the orange keys, guiding the Normandy away from the exploding base, the sight of the Relay was now a shining beacon of hope instead of a sign of their impending doom. The blast behind them filled the space around the ship with light as the group kept their eyes ahead. Kolyat slammed his fist down on the FTL button sending the Normandy speeding to safety and through the Mass Relay.

Everyone's hands relaxed from their death grips on whatever they had a hold of. One minute they were border line destroyed, the next they were floating safely in familiar space. Selene's heart rate began to return to normal as she looked around at the four people beside her, slowly the shocked looks melted away to smiles and the group grabbed one another in hugs of joy and victory.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Miranda squealed like a child, hugging Thane as he returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm.

Selene and Kolyat held each other close, kissing one another like they would never get the chance to do so again. Selene pulled away first, staring up into her fiancés face with emotional eyes, "I thought I lost you."

Kolyat leaned his head against hers, "I thought you had to. What the hell would make you think throwing yourself after me would be a good idea?"

Selene gave him a large smile, "We leave together or we die together."

Kolyat chuckled as he crushed her to him, "Crazy bitch." He was about to kiss her once more but the sound of Miranda clearing her throat drew their attention.

"So, how come none of us got the wedding invite?" She asked incredulously, placing her hands on her hips. Thane smiled beside her with his own hands clasped behind his back.

"Well we only . . . " The couple began to stammer, before being interrupted by Joker.

"As cute as this moment is, I think there is a message you're going to want to take Commander." The helmsmen informed her from his chair. "It's the Illusive Man."

The four squad members shared looks of annoyance but Selene did detangled herself from Kolyat and made her way across the broken CIC and to the conference room.

"Shepard, you're making a habit of costing me more then time and money." The holo picture of the Illusive Man didn't look like his normal calm self but a very pissed off, disheveled man. His usually neat hair looked like he had been pulling at it and his suit jacket laid crumbled on the floor as if he threw it down.

"Can't say I give a shit," Selene retorted icily.

"The technology from that base could have secured human dominance in the galaxy, against the Reapers and beyond you dirty _spic_!" The Illusive Man yelled.

Selene narrowed here eyes, she was pissed off yes but he was going to have to try harder to insult her then to attack her heritage, "No, it would have secured Cerberus dominance."

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for all humans. Cerberus is humanity!" He challenged.

"You are nothing but a cold hearted bastard. You would have been growing your own Reaper the minute I gave you that technology." The disgust in Selene's voice was obvious. "I'll fight and win without it. Do me a favor and stay the hell out of my way, or be crushed under my boots."

"Don't turn your back on me Shepard! I made you. I brought you back from the dead!" The Illusive Man ranted.

Selene shook her head, "Joker, lose this channel."

Selene turned her back as the holo melted away, Kolyat leaning against the opposite wall made her lips turn in a smile.

"Finally you got rid of that son-of-a-bitch. And what did he call you?" Kolyat's brows were drawn together in anger as he opened his arms to wrap around her.

"It's a racial insult, don't worry about it. I'm just glad I'm rid of him." Selene's arms snaked around his neck as she kissed his lips lightly.

Kolyat smirked down at her, "So we did it. Now what Commander?"

"Now we prepare. The Reapers are coming and we have to do all we can to get ready for this war." Selene's face was serious as she pulled away.

Kolyat stood straight as he tilted his neck side to side, cracking it, "Well, let's get started."

The blue drell took his Commander's hand leading her out of the room. They had survived this mission and now the real work was beginning. The galaxy chose it's savior and she was going to do all she could to stop this enemy.

**Well there it is, the end of the story. I hope you liked it, I know I loved writing it. Feels weird knowing it's over, but the next part will be uploaded at the same time this one is so I'm just going right into the next story =). **_**Please review **_**and tell me what you think and thank you for sticking with me and being great readers. Hope you like the next part =).**


End file.
